


Digital

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 109,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: The Following Fic Contains: 1x2/2x1 1+2/2+1, AU, yaoi, romance, wings, very bad science, sex, and a glossary located at the very bottom for any words I've gone and made up... or converted to my uses *grin*





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let machinery fake my place, who has time to chase. Digital is where it is. Love can always be replaced. Welcome to my consciousness. Welcome to our race. Everything is never quite enough."
> 
> Everything (is never quite enough) – Diop, Wasis

"Mode shift, set up console."

"D-2, setup."

"Setup control. Duo Maxwell, sign on."

"Sign on complete, what would you like to do today Mr. Maxwell?"

"Fina, I want something different today, create, program, insert."

"Mr. Maxwell, setup cannot be inserted, you must specify."

"Then create Fina. I want a companion."

"Companion Mr. Maxwell?"

"I'm tired of the same old thing, you probably can't understand that, can you Fina? A computer such as you has never felt the need for a companion. But I'm tired of being lonely."

"Mr. Maxwell, code clearance in required for an activity such as this. Please specify what it is you want."

"I want something that can't be supplied by the world. Fina, create for me the perfect companion."

"Perfect Mr. Maxwell? Perfection, specify."

"Create someone that does not bore me, go beyond the boundaries."

"Code clearance required. Mr. Maxwell, information will be inserted."

"Then you'll do it Fina? You can create the perfect companion?"

"Mr. Maxwell, I can create, specify needs."

***

The soft beeping of the VR module brought me back to reality. The pressure released, cool air flowing in.

"Mr. Maxwell, wake up. Your journey is over."

"Thank you Fina." I croaked, my throat dry. I'd been in the module for nearly eight hours; my body was tired, muscles aching from disuse.

"Mr. Maxwell, 3 incoming calls have been set aside."

"Three? Who are they from?"

"Mr. Raberba, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Chang."

"Save them, I'll check them later."

"Accepted, and Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"Mr. Chang's message stated it was quite urgent that you call back immediately."

"Everything is immediate with that guy. Call him back Fina, I'll talk to him now." I sighed, and started stripping the black bodysuit off.

"Maxwell!"

Groaning, I glanced up at the screen set inside the wall, Chang Wufei's face glared at me from it. I've known Wufei for about three years now, and his attitude towards VR has never changed.

"What do you want?"

"You were supposed to meet us at the Zatrim, why didn't you show up?"

I continued removing my suit, wrinkling my nose at the smell of myself. "Chang, I told you, I had important things to do today."

"Important? Maxwell, VR is not important. Your friends are what should be important to you."

"And you are."

"Apparently not enough," His face loomed for a moment as he leaned closer. "Maxwell, VR is addictive, you know what the reports have been saying about overuse."

"The reports are wrong Chang, there's nothing bad about VR. I can stop anytime I want. Just quit bothering me about it, ok? Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You mean nothing like what happened to that man over on Saturn Mass 32?"

"Wufei... you know that was a different case, they discovered he had multiple cortex fractures, you know what VR does to things like that."

"I just worry about you Maxwell."

"I know, and you need to stop. Nothing bad is going to happen. Fina takes good care of me."

"You're so weird to name your computer like that."

"Why? She likes that I gave her a name." I smiled, patting the large console that contained most of Fina's brain. "Don't you Fina?"

"Mr. Maxwell, I cannot like or dislike anything."

I shrugged, and glanced back up at Wufei who was giving me another glare. "Just stop it ok Wufei? I'll meet you guys down at the Zatrim later, alright?"

"Promise?"

"God, you're worse than a woman sometimes."

"I'm just a worried friend Maxwell, no need to get snippy."

"Ok, ok. I'll meet you in an hour. Order me a Slosta."

"You'd better show up this time Maxwell, or I'll come over and rewire Fina."

I grinned up at his scowling face. "You do that Chang, and I'll rewire you. Fina, end call."

***

The Zatrim is a bar located on the outer circle of domes that cover the moon of Zephlid 7. Zephlid was colonized in the year 3012. It's a fairly new colony, no more than a few million people live on it at this time.

My friends and I have been living here for almost 5 years now; Quatre Raberba has been here the longest, having helped settle the colony. We met when I helped him strain the virus that nearly collapsed the computer systems in the year of 3013. The virus killed the internal systems functions, releasing breathable air into an unbreathable atmosphere, killing a mere hundred thousand before we could reset the main terminal and flush it.

Trowa Barton is his lifemate; they've known each other since they were children, the system setting up the union for them. Most relationships are set up this way, I say most, but a few people refuse to let the system choose a partner for them, instead trying the old fashioned way. I'm one of those people. Or rather, I was one of those people, until now.

As for Chang Wufei, his story is similar to my own, his birth colony raised him as techmaster, and we were both genetically designed. Engineered to be perfect, our personalities at least were left to us to decide, though all of our knowledge and learning was imprinted while we were being formed in the incubators. Most of mankind is now engineered, genes spliced and inserted to form precision humans.

Recently my friends have become worried over my interests in the VR modules. Virtual Reality has been around since before colonization commenced. It was even around in the prehistory era of 2010, though in a much simpler form.

The module is about six feet long and 3 feet across; the CR inserts can be attached to the brain directly, forming a line that links up with the senses, making the imagination a reality. My three friends worry that I'll become just another VR addict, wasting away inside the module rather than living in the real world. How to explain to them that within the VR module *is* reality?

***

"Fina? Insert new program definition."

"Insert accepted Mr. Maxwell."

"Time differential to arrival at the bar known as Zatrim."

"Time taken, input required."

"Setup configuration."

"Configured, time for cleaning 5 minutes, time for dressing 5 minutes, travel time 10 nanoseconds. Total time, 10 minutes 10 nanoseconds. Requirements Mr. Maxwell?"

"Sleep mode, wake me in... 40 minutes."

"Accepted, and Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"Would you like music, or a story?"

"Ahh, Fina, you know me too well."

"I comprehend your brain wave patterns Mr. Maxwell, these things please you, do they not?"

"Yes Fina, sleep mode in 5 seconds."

"Sleep mode set, goodnight Mr. Maxwell."

"Goodnight Fina."

***

Arriving at the Zatrim an hour later, I spotted my friends grouped around a table in the back. Fina had woken me just in time to let me clean and dress, the transpod getting me to the bar in exactly 10 nanoseconds, which is how long it takes to get anywhere using the transpod.

"Maxwell!" Wufei yelled, standing up and waving my Slosta at me.

"Hey, I'm here, happy now? Ah, Thanks for the drink." I took the Slosta, sipping it slowly, savoring the flavor of greenery. A Slosta is made from organic matter grown on the air rich colony of Jilad, the nutrients and oxygen rich atmosphere of the planet engorging all life forms there. Let me say, that it is a very uplifting drink, refreshing, and I have a mild mental addiction to them.

"So, are you going to tell us what you've been doing for the past three days?" Trowa asked, turning to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you haven't called in days, we're starting to worry about you." The small blond beside him said.

"Shinalp guys, leave me be. It's like I told Chang, there's no need to worry about me ok?"

"No need to worry? Maxwell, you've been stuck inside that VR unit for months now. What is in there that you can't find in the real world?"

"I know." Trowa said softly, meeting my eyes across the table.

"What do you know? Hmm?" I asked with interest. Trowa has a tendency to have sporadic ESP, the modifications he's had done amplifying natural talent. In other words, he's a mind reader, which makes it extremely difficult to hide things from him.

"He's searching for a mate."

"You are? Oh that's wonderful Duo!" Quatre bounced in his seat, behaving for once like his chronological age of 15.

"Yes, Fina is creating from the databases."

"What? You mean you're not looking for something real. You're creating a mate in VR?" Wufei began glaring at me from across the table, his fist clenching around the bottom of his glass.

"Why not? Fina is smart, she knows what I need, and my real mate doesn't exist Chang. There's no one out there for me."

"Kajacrap Maxwell, if you'd let the system pick out a lifemate you'd see there's someone for everyone."

"Oh? Then how come you haven't let it pick out a mate for you Chang?"

"I'm not ready yet, I need to wait."

"Nice excuse." I said, chuckling as he began turning red in the face.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fina lights on."

"Welcome home Mr. Maxwell."

"Thank you Fina, setup console."

"Console set."

"Open VR unit one, setup, configure trance state."

"Open, setup. Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"The creation of your mate is complete."

"It's done?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

"Setup, configure, journey."

I almost felt nervous as I slipped out of my clothes and into the bodysuit, checking over the feed tubes, and then tapping the CR chips behind my ears. The module was already warm as I climbed in and stretched out, connecting the feeders to the chips imbedded behind my ears.

"Fina, close cover, commence journey."

"Journey initiated, code clearance accepted. Safe travels Mr. Maxwell."

My real life began the moment that cover slid shut. My eyes closing while my mind opened. My friends will never understand this, this feeling of being so exposed.

Within moments, I was in the desert, the sand scorching my bare feet. If I kicked at the sand, it would puff up in little dry flurries, but I didn't. Instead, I started running towards the brief flash of light that I'd glimpsed on the horizon.

When I glanced up, there was a cloudless and deep azure sky, an orange ball of a sun high above, drenching the golden sands. I could feel the heat of the sun baking into my back and shoulders; I could smell the arid and dry scent of the desert. I could even feel the sweat trickle down my neck. It was real.

An oasis was ahead, that's what was shining on the horizon; I knew this because I had programmed it in myself. Within that oasis would be my mate, it was finished and ready to meet. I say it, and rightly so, because Fina had not divulged the sex of my perfect mate. I had been open to either sex, since what I wanted was the ideal mate, the sex of it did not matter to me.

Gradually I moved closer, excitement in every step, until at last I could see the palm trees that ringed the tiny circle of water. There was shade within the ring of trees, a breeze that I felt flowing across my heated skin.

No one was in sight, only the mirrored water rippling slightly with the elusive wind. I opened my mouth to question Fina, when a sharp pain struck the back of my head. Before I could turn, blackness filled my vision and I hit the sand at top speed. Even in VR, you can be taken by surprise.

***

"You, wake up." I could hear whomever it was muttering, and then a hand rested on my forehead, a finger idly rubbing the spot behind my ear where a CR chip was imbedded.

"Come on, I didn't hit you that hard, wake up."

I groaned, the flash of pain across the back of my head giving me an instant headache. Fingers tightened on my shoulders, shaking me slightly.

"Ok, I'm awake, no need to shake. Stop." I managed to mumble. And the hands stopped, my head finally having a chance to calm down in its effort to make me sick with pain.

I opened my eyes slowly, the first thing I noticed was that I was in the shade. The second thing I noticed was the... person crouched over me.

"Who are you?" It asked, and I was still unable to tell what sex it was. The voice perfectly within range of either, even staring at the face that hung over my own, I could not tell what sex it was.

"Duo Maxwell, and who are you?" I sat up, rubbing the back of my head where I'd been hit.

"Hm." It responded.

I let my eyes wander, taking in what it was wearing and realizing it was a male. Well, I had told Fina to pick perfection. And she had, the boy before me was physically flawless, muscles defined, eyes clear, voice crisp and precise. I reached over and touched his arm, marveling at the smooth texture of it.

"Don't touch me."

I jerked my hand back, standing up and glancing around, I was still in the oasis. "Tell me your name."

He glared at me for a moment, and then stood up and met my eyes dead on. "Heero Yuy."

"Why'd you hit me Heero?"

"You don't belong here."

"What do you mean? I created this place."

"No, I created this place."

"What? I don't think so."

"Would you like me to prove it?"

"Alright, just try."

We stood across from one another, his fists were clenched, body posture rigid. All that covered him was a small piece of white cloth slung loosely around his waist. But it was the smooth metallic wings rising from his shoulder blades that had me fooled.

"Fina, terminate program." He said.

And to my surprise, I found myself inside the VR module, air rushing in, as the CR feeders released from behind my ears. I coughed, regurgitating the moisture that had built inside my lungs while I'd been out. "Fina... what was that?"

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Who was that Fina?"

"Your perfect mate Mr. Maxwell."

"My perfect mate is an Fliogan warrior?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell. Are you displeased?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't say that." I stood and carefully began disconnecting from the module. "I wouldn't say that at all."

***

"Fina."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell?"

"Define how you searched for the creation input on the perfect mate."

"All databases were searched, comprehensive tests concluded that the perfect mate for you was one Heero Yuy."

"This is a real person? Not a creation?"

"He is both real and created Mr. Maxwell."

"Then this is what the system would have picked for me?"

"No Mr. Maxwell, the system is not designed to accept outside modified species."

"What did the system find?"

"The system found no matches."

"I see. Fina, what were the percentages of association between us?"

"Match rate 100% Mr. Maxwell."

"100%? Is that possible?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

"And this Heero Yuy, he exists?"

"Correct, Mr. Yuy lives on Lavablue 6 at this time, the planet denoted to the Fliogan.

"He doesn't know he's my match, does he?"

"Records show, the search I performed was being followed and coexisted with a search that had been performed 2 years ago."

"You mean, he searched for the perfect match as well, and I was it?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

"Interesting, Fina, why was he able to terminate the program?"

"Mr. Yuy is a level 39 techmaster, and his computer shares the name you have designated as my own."

"Fina, that's impossible, the levels usually don't exceed 30."

"Mr. Maxwell, levels on Lavablue 6 exceed over 54."

"They're that high tech?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

"Shinalp and I'm only a 29. Fina, what information do you have on the Fliogan?"

"The Fliogan are a race of human devoted to scientific information and technology, genetic manipulation has resulted in the ability to merge metallic elements with human DNA. The latest findings over the past century have resulted in new forms of Fliogan. Information shows that Mr. Yuy is one of these; Steelshift alloy was introduced when in the incubator, thus forming Slipshot Diskwings and the ability to survive in vacuum."

"Wait a minute Fina. The ability to survive in vacuum?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell. Mr. Yuy is a new type of Fliogan, and is able to mutate his body and merge with the Steelshift alloy to form a barrier."

"How does this help him survive in vacuum?"

"The metal coats all exterior surfaces including the head, a breathing device forms within the throat when this is done."

"And this is a perfect match for me?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

"Won't we be physically incompatible?"

"No Mr. Maxwell. The Fliogan are capable of mating with humans, having derived from human stock themselves. All upgraded physical attributes are congruent and DNA matches conclusive."

"What have you gotten me into Fina?"

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"He'll tear me apart!"

***

"So what you're saying Maxwell, is that what Fina created already exists?"

"Chang, you don't know the half of it. He's a Fliogan."

"What? What in creation was Fina thinking?"

"She wasn't designed to think, she was designed to apply all information sources to any task I set for her, and she performed that function perfectly." I rolled my eyes, and sat down, eyeing Wufei's face on the screen.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"You're getting way too much amusement from this Chang."

"I can't help it, it's funny that you didn't want the system to find a mate for you, and Fina not only found a mate, but the mate is a real one and exists outside of VR." He smirked down at me, shifting so that I could see he was sitting in his conservatory.

"You want to know the weird part? He's fully compatible with me."

"You're kidding? A techmaster Fliogan is compatible with *you*?" His eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline in surprise.

"I know, odd isn't it?"

"Very. What level is he?"

"39, can you believe it?"

"They've got higher levels, stands to reason."

"You're too smug, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Come on Maxwell, this is a good thing. You need to get away from that VR unit."

"Well, whatever. Point is Chang, how am I ever going to get along with a Fliogan?"

"Fina says he's your perfect match, so he's bound to be exactly that."

***

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"Mr. Yuy is in the system, program journey set Oceanwalk."

"Setup, configure, open VR unit 1, ready program Oceanwalk."

"Set, format configured, language barrier breached."

"What?"

"Mr. Yuy is running the program in a defined language."

"He's speaking in something other than a human tongue?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Yuy is learning and speaking the language of ancient earth breed Mammalian Ocean going form Dolphin."

"Configure."

"Set, and Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"I would suggest a swimming lesson."

"He's not in original form?"

"The Fliogan form is suitable to underwater habitats as well as aerial."

"I feel so insignificant."

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Never mind."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.


	3. Chapter 3

The Oceanwalk program begins outside of the water. A slim strip of white sand extending along an unnamed ocean, waves lapping at its wet beach. I started the program naked, unsure what I would need to wear into the water. Fina had assured me that I'd be able to breathe without using equipment, setting up the program for it. And yet still, I had my doubts. It wasn't often I used the water programs.

Just as I was ready to give up on the idea, I saw him. A brief shine of silver, his wings extending as he flew from the water in a curving dive that rivaled the dolphins leaping from the water beside him, he was magnificent.

Holding my breath, I began to enter the water, finding it warm, almost balmy as it slipped over my feet and up my legs. When it rose to my shoulders, I began to take deep breaths, expelling as much air as possible with each exhalation. Another flash of silver, and I grew the courage to dunk my head beneath the water, inhaling.

This was the important part, Fina would be training my body to breathe water, a slightly dangerous undertaking, but considering it was VR, if anything went wrong she'd be able to help me. The only time Fina is programmed to end a journey is if my vital signs change drastically and don't regulate within 60 seconds. She wouldn't have to worry this time; the water eased into my lungs and filtered out again, becoming my breath with a simplicity that was startling.

My eyes were another story, the water blurring images so that I couldn't tell much of what was beneath it with me. Just as I began to panic slightly, Fina answered my unspoken request, fitting my eyes with Optilenses, suddenly making the underwater world crystal clear. In the distance, I saw more flashes of silver, grey forms swimming beside it. I wondered if he'd noticed me within the program yet.

He answered that question as I swam towards him, my human legs and arms insufficient for speed in water that deep. His form blurred momentarily and then became clear, his wings folded along his back, the tips flaring occasionally so as to steer him through the water towards where I was.

A strange sound burst from between his lips, as he got close enough for me to touch him. The translation was instant, words forming within my mind.

"What are you doing here?" The tips of his wings fluttered, keeping him afloat a few feet in front of me.

"Visiting my intended." I said in the Dolphin language and kicked my feet, hoping I didn't appear as graceless as I imagined.

"Intended?" I noticed his skin and hair had a soft silvery sheen over them, even his eyes appearing silver.

"We're matched, I thought to know you."

"Matched." I didn't realize a dolphin could sneer, and yet he managed to make the high-pitched noise become a sneer.

"Yes, you know it." He looked perturbed at that, and I knew I'd hit a sore point with him.

Silence, he didn't respond, the dolphins that had been with him inched closer, one becoming brave enough to bump at my feet. I bent down, floating a hand along its slick skin. It nuzzled at my fingers and then met my eyes.

"Swim with us." It whistled at me.

"Yes."

Heero shook his head, his mouth set in a grim line. But never the less, he did not try to stop me from joining them. I grabbed a hold of the dorsal fin that protruded from the dolphin, inhaling water in a gasp, as it took off deeper into the ocean, the speed terrifying with the tenuous grip I had on it.

"Slow down." I managed to get out, and it did. In a few seconds, I had my legs hooked around it, leaning down to wrap my arms about its neck. Then we were off again, Heero skimming along beside us, his wings unfolding as we gained speed until he was flying, huge flicks of his wings easing him through the water like something sharp and wicked, a silver being of strength and speed.

Then we were ascending towards the surface rapidly, the stroking of his wings becoming all encompassing, monstrously huge as we hit the air, the dolphin surging upwards in an arc. I kept my eyes on Heero, envious of his beauty as he leapt from the water, his wings giving a mighty flap and sending him shooting into the sky, water sluicing off him. A graceful flip and he was heading downward, straight toward us.

Instinctively, I ducked, pulling my head down, a sudden fear of what he might do to me gripping my mind. My fear was not unfounded, as his hands dug into my shoulders, the powerful grip pulling me off the dolphin. I began coughing out the water I'd been breathing, suddenly unable to inhale. In a quick flurry of coughing, I managed to vomit out the rest of the water in my lungs, and then I was clinging for my life as I realized I was at least a mile above the water and the only thing keeping me from plummeting was Heero.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at him, turning within his grip and wrapping my legs around his waist, burying my face against his shoulder. There was no way I would let him drop me, Fina might not be able to protect me from an impact that harsh.

His voice was calm and soft when he answered, almost too quiet to hear over the rushing of the wind. "You wanted to know me. Well then, learn."

And then the most amazing thing happened. His wings began to grow, becoming no less then they were, the Steelshift alloy stretching until almost translucent. We stopped in midair, and the wings circled over us, bending and twisting like liquid, until, as we dropped, they formed a metallic spherical shape around us. Protection against impact, at least, that's what I hoped they would do.

As we hit the water, the translucent wings wrapping around us, the tip of them formed a sharp point that created no stirring of the water. We submerged, and I realized I was still breathing air, not water. I also became aware of the fact that I still nude and firmly wrapped around an equally naked Fliogan.

"You can let go now." He said, unhooking my legs and trying to pry my arms from around his neck.

"Is it safe to stand on this stuff?"

"Yes, it's stronger than it looks."

"I mean, you're not going to open it up when I stand on it?"

"No, you have my word, I won't harm you."

"Contract."

"Contract."

I took a tentative feel with one foot, finding the texture of the furled wings to be smooth, and oddly warm. Sliding my legs off him completely, I stood up, my arms remaining firmly clasped around his neck. A contract was binding, but he still might try something.

Looking up and meeting his eyes, I realized not only was he taller than I, but that his eyes still had that strange silvery sheen, the Steelshift alloy coating them. Suddenly, I had an idea, and wiggled the fingers of one hand in front of his eyes. He didn't blink, and those peculiar eyes did not follow the wagging of my fingers.

"You're blind."

He didn't respond, his mouth turning down in a small grimace of pain.

"You are, aren't you?"

He sighed, still trying to release my other arm from its grip on his shoulder. "Not completely." He said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"The alloy helps you, doesn't it?" I'd heard of such things before, though never had seen something like it.

"Yes, the incubator I was born to malfunctioned, my eyes never fully forming, the Steelshift helps me to see."

"And what do you see?" I asked curiously, finally unwrapping my arm from him and standing on his encircling wings. Though, I remained close to him, unwilling to trust completely.

"I can only see within the VR unit, Fina tells me what is there."

"And outside of VR?"

"Outside of the programs I see nothing, my world remains dark." I knew he was lying.

"Can't you get replacement eyes?"

"No, the Steelshift alloy won't allow for additives."

"You can't merge with them, can you?"

"They tried once, the eyes were rejected within days."

I traced a finger over the smooth skin of one eyelid; the texture was different from my own, harder. "The alloy fills the emptiness." I said softly.

"Yes, I appear to have eyes with it."

"Eyes that can't see."

"You startled me appearing in the Oasis program, no one enters it but for myself, that's why I hit you as I did."

"Are you actually apologizing?"

He looked embarrassed, turning his head away from my gaze. "Of course not."

"Of course not. And what now?"

"What now?"

"Yes, what happens next? I know you're blind, you know I'm your match. But, you hate me, so I don't think this will go far."

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"Well, it's obvious that you don't like me."

"I don't know you."

"So, it's not the same thing?"

"No, you were right in what you said earlier. We should know one another, there's a reason we're matched." He twisted, slowly lowering to sit on his wings, forcing me down too as they folded in on us. He reached across the small space between our bodies, grasping my hand. "Tell me something I would not have learned from your records."

I debated for only a moment, and then I spilled it. "I'm connected illegally to Fina."

He did not gasp or pull back, his hand tightened on my own slightly, and then he nodded. "I thought as much, you're too good at VR to be anything less than attached. What type of connection is it?"

"I've got her memories installed, we share my brain."

"Cortex conjunction?"

"Cortex juxtaposition, we run in tandem."

"That *is* illegal, even on Lavablue 6."

"I know, so, you going to turn me in?"

"No, if I did, I'd be turning in myself."

"You mean you... " But I already knew the answer; Fina was his eyes outside of the VR programs.

"Yes, I'm connected the same way."

"Maybe that's why they matched us."

"Perhaps, it is odd that we not only chose names, but the same names for them."

"That we're both connected illegally to them."

"And that they didn't tell either you nor I that the perfect mate existed in reality."

"Fina didn't tell you either?"

"Not until after I questioned her."

Suddenly I remembered, I remembered having met Heero once before, briefly, 2 years earlier. "That's what that was."

"What?"

"I thought it was a glitch in the program, it's not often you see a Fliogan at an old fashioned Earth type library. You were checking on me, weren't you?"

"No, that was after I asked Fina to create a mate for me, I thought you were merely the creation, until you spoke as you did. When I exited the program, I began questioning Fina, and she told me you were real, and living on Zephlid 7."

I could remember the odd conversation I'd held with what I'd thought was just another VR glitch. He'd asked for directions to the classics section of the library, and I'd told him to find it himself and that I was busy. Usually a program would not respond as either of us had. But I'd thought nothing of it at the time.

"Why didn't you try again?"

"I thought if I waited, perhaps you would find me."

"Confirmation, you didn't believe the match."

"I did not, but now, I think I'm forced to."

"Yes."

His back straightened suddenly, eyes moving restlessly. "Shinalp, I have to leave."

"Wait, meet me again?"

"Where?"

"The Oasis program, journey 1."

"Later then, I must go, they're calling for me."

"Who?"

"Fina, end program."

I lay for a long time inside the VR module, forcing my breathing back to normal.

"Mr. Maxwell, are you all right?"

"Yes Fina, I think so."

"Mr. Yuy has sent a message via realtime call."

"He has?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell. Would you like to watch it now?"

"Yes."

Slowly I eased out of the module, sitting on the edge of it. The screen embedded in the wall across from me lit up, Heero's face filling it before he backed up enough so that I could see the rest of him, the black bodysuit he wore fitted oddly over his wings. He bowed his head slightly, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'll accept this match, for now." He said, and then image darkened.

"That's all?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

"I think he likes me." I said, grinning up at the blank screen.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's the problem now Maxwell?" Chang Wufei's face once more glared at me from the screen.

"I don't know what to do next. I mean this Fliogan is supposed to be my perfect match, my mate for life. There's just this small problem."

"And that is?"

"What about the sex?"

"I thought the sex didn't matter?"

"Well, the sex of the mate didn't matter, but I never stopped to think of the intercourse part of the meaning of sex."

"In other words, you've never been with a male, have you Maxwell?"

"Shinalp no, you know me Chang. I'm satisfied enough without having to go hunting for entertainment of that sort."

"Listen, you're talking to the wrong guy here. You need to talk to the couple you *know* knows about this sort of thing."

"Trowa and Quatre?"

"You got it Maxwell. They've been mated from infancy, so they're bound to know all about the sexual aspects of a male and male relationship. More than I do at any rate."

"You could be right."

"I'm always right Maxwell, don't you know that by now?"

"Kajacrap."

"Give the couple of the century a call, let them answer all these questions. Give me a call later, I'll be around."

"Thanks Chang, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Oh, that's alright, I think I can be satisfied imagining. Computer, end call."

***

"Fina, call the residence of Raberba and Barton."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

Quatre's face popped onto the screen within seconds, his hair slightly mussed, eyes somewhat wild.

"Oh, it's you Duo."

"Nice greeting, am I interrupting something?"

"Not much, we were just OUCH! Creos Trowa! Give me a second Duo."

His face went off screen for a moment, followed by an interesting view of some more discreet anatomy owned by Mr. Raberba.

"Nice view Raberba!" I hooted at the screen.

"Shut up Maxwell!" A portion of the blond head popped back up, half his face visible. The piece I could see was flushed and there appeared to be a hand trying to pull it back down again. I waited for a few minutes, listening to the various interesting noises.

After a few moments Trowa's face appeared. "Sorry about that. What can we do for you?"

"Well, it can wait if you two are busy. It's just a small problem and a few questions."

"No problem, I think we're done now." He beamed at me, a brief struggle going on out of the camera's view.

"Heero and I are getting to know one another, he's agreed to the match for now."

"Your Fliogan?"

"Yes, and I asked Chang, but he suggested asking you, it's kind of a problem, I just need some information really... "

"It's sex, isn't it?"

"I'm that transparent?"

"See through."

"Ok, so, where do I start?"

He looked surprised, his eyebrows rising nearly to his hairline. "If you're *that* inexperienced Duo, might I suggest some VR lessons?"

"I... have never tried those, if you can believe it."

"You, I thought you'd tried all the programs by now? Ok, well, the set is called IntercourseM, training 1. They usually send all mated couples through it, though in your situation I suggest the M course, since Heero as I believe you've mentioned is not a female?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Definitely not, so M course is for male and male couples?"

"Exactly, and whatever that doesn't answer for you, we will."

"You're a miracle Trowa, this should help so much."

"You know I'm made to serve my friend. Just ask *Mr.* Raberba." He began grinning, one slim hand appearing from behind his head to cover his eyes. The last thing I heard before the connection severed was, "Computer, end... ohhh *Mr.* Raberba... Call!"

I love my friends, truly I do.

***

"Fina, setup console."

"Console set."

"Program IntercourseM, journey training 1."

"Setup, and Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"This course is usually taken before puberty, you already contain knowledge of the beginning subjects. May I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead Fina."

"Start journey, training level 12."

"Set it up Fina, you apparently know more than I do."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell, I do."

"Are you growing a sense of humor on me Fina?"

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Nothing."

***

The intercourse training was not what I would have expected. I'd been through training for all sorts of things, from how to install modifications in my own body, to how to cook Orstras. This was so completely new I was left with nothing to compare it with.

The journey opened on a dark room. A mild voice began speaking to me, almost as if it came from someone standing beside me, though when I turned my head, no one stood there.

"Welcome to Sexual training program 12 Mr. Maxwell. Please follow all instructions to facilitate training."

"Ok, what first?" I asked the disembodied voice.

"Remove any clothing you may have entered the program wearing, and proceed to the room with the black curtains, further training will commence at that point."

"Definition, what's a curtain?"

"A curtain is a long piece of cloth or cloths usually hung in front of an opening within a building or in front of a clear window."

"Thanks." I stripped off the robe I'd chosen to enter the program in, dropping it on a set of shelves that stood near the entrance. Glancing around, I noted that there were 5 doors within the room, each one a different color. Shrugging, I headed for the black door, assuming that's where black curtains might be found.

I was of course, completely wrong. What I found in that room was a boy bound to the wall with strange metallic chains. He was nude, his face hidden in the curve of his shoulder, eyes behind a blindfold. I approached slowly, tentatively stepping up close. He moved then, a small wriggle of hips, a low murmur tumbling from his mouth.

"What?" I asked, moving closer still.

"Need." He whispered in response.

"What do you need?"

"Touch... touch me... please."

I tilted my head, regarding the strange boy. My eyes dropped down, noticing for the first time his sexual excitement, organ thrusting out, beckoning.

"How?" I finally asked, carefully extending my hand to touch his shoulder, lifting his face. His features were unremarkable, except for the expression on them. He was, in rut I suppose. The concept was somewhat foreign to me I admit.

Instead of responding right away, he nuzzled my hand, arching his back and letting out a soft moan. "However you would like."

How did I want to touch him? I didn't know, though, my eyes once again dropped to below his waist, watching the small twitches of his sex. I'd never before seen another man aroused, for that matter; I'd never seen a woman aroused. The idea of it had never crossed my mind before, though I understood the mechanics well enough. Intercourse had merely never been something I thought of.

Unbidden, my fingers lightly touched the tip his rigid sex, rubbing the fluid that leaked out of him between my fingers. Cautiously I licked at it, tasting. It was an odd flavor, salty and sweet, and most distinctly human. I stepped back from him, turning and surveying the rest of the room. "What's your name?"

"Slave 4."

"Slave 4? You mean there are 4 of you?"

"No sir, there are 5 within this program."

"5, one for each door, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And what is your task Slave 4?"

"To show the embodiment of need sir."

"How do you demonstrate this?"

"Many forms of touch exist sir. I demonstrate what the varying degrees of touch can bring to one in sexual need."

"Can you change form?"

"We are programmed to be whatever you need of us."

"Can you be a specific individual?"

"Yes sir."

"Program, insert bio records of Heero Yuy, designation status Fliogan."

"Confirmed." A deep voice uttered from the ceiling. The boy in front of me changed, growing taller, slimmer, wings forming from his shoulder blades, hair becoming longer and darker.

"Nice."

"Sir?"

"Still just a program though." I sighed deeply; apparently, the bio records would only extend so far. I could have the image of him, but not the mind behind the image. "I don't know if this is worth it, I think I want the real you, not this image." I said to the boy wearing Heero's body.

"Sir?"

"Exactly. Fina, end program."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"Mr. Yuy has sent a message via realtime call."

"Realtime again? Well, I suppose that makes sense considering he's on Lavablue 6. Play it Fina."

I watched as Heero's strange silver eyes peered at me, and then he backed up and I could see he was once more wearing the VR bodysuit.

"I have some time, would you like to meet me in Oasis now?" And then the screen blanked out.

"That's it Fina?"

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

"He certainly leaves short messages. Fina setup Oasis program, journey 1."

"Set."

***

Upon entering the Oasis program, I took my time in walking towards the flash of light off water. I didn't need to be hit on the head again, though I knew he most likely wouldn't do that anymore. The breeze ruffled the palm trees that hung over the small circular watering hole, the sun scorching my shoulders. I didn't see Heero though, just an empty oasis. Looking around, I shrugged and sat on the sand beneath one of the trees, leaning back against the trunk.

I'd been wondering since taking the IntercourseM journey whether Heero knew of these things too. Had he been contemplating what we would do as far as sexual actions? Perhaps he had more experience in these matters, or maybe he knew even less then I. It was something I felt I should talk to him about, despite all of my questions, or perhaps because of them. Maybe Heero would be able to enlighten me, tell me what was expected of mated couples, if anything at all was expected.

A soft splash alerted me to his presence, the small ripples in the water pinpointing his location. I watched as his head broke the surface, the silver that coated him seeming to melt back, revealing the true darkness of his hair, the healthy color of his skin. For one of the first times in my life, I found myself enjoying looking at a naked body, thinking of things I hadn't before. To my complete surprise, the sight of him aroused me.

"Hiding in the water Heero?"

"Wondering what was beneath it. I thought I would take a look while waiting for you." He exited slowly from the water, hoisting his body over the edge of the oasis, pulling himself out with a powerful movement of shoulders and back.

I watched in fascination as the water ran down his body, drops immediately becoming soaked up by the hungry ground. He caught my glance and with a shy smile extended his wings fully, almost as if showing them off. Then the tips of them flicked, water spattering my face.

"Hey!"

"You looked hot, maybe you should go for a swim too?" He asked, stepping closer to me, his still extended wings casting a shade over my body. He held out his hand, and I took it, feeling myself being effortlessly hauled upwards to stand on my feet.

"Heero, I've been thinking. I've done some research. I was wondering, that is, I was thinking about, well it's only right that perhaps we... " I trailed off, still holding his hand, staring down at it and noting the strange texture, like soft cloth over metal, I wondered if his bones had the Steelshift in them too.

"Swim now, talk later?" He suggested, and then he lifted me off my feet, cradling my body for a brief moment before flinging me out over the water.

Before I could draw a breath, I was under the dark waters of the oasis. I rolled my eyes downwards, unable to see beyond the blackness below, and then quickly swam to the surface, popping up and searching for Heero along the bank. He was leaning back against the same tree trunk I had been sitting beneath a few moments earlier, his wings half folded along his body, looking almost like he had a towel draped around him.

"I didn't really want to get my clothes wet you know." I said testily, climbing from the water and trying to shake the moisture off.

"Remove them, let them dry in the sun, I don't know why you bother to wear clothes in VR."

"Because, you never know who you'll meet." Stripping off the wet robes, I lay them in the sun beside the water.

"Come sit beside me." He said, and I felt an extraordinary surge through my body, my mind thinking of those things I knew nothing of.

"Alright, but Heero, may I ask you some questions now?" I settled beside him in the shade of the tree, crossing my legs and leaning my head on my palms.

"I have a feeling I know what you want to talk about."

"You do?"

"It's about my eyes isn't it?" He turned his head, those oddly sightless and yet seeing eyes watching me.

"What? No, no. Nothing like that at all. I don't mind your eyes, I don't care about them. I mean, that came out wrong didn't it? I like them, I think you're interesting Heero."

"Oh."

We sat in silence, Heero flicking the sand with the tip of his finger; I idly tracing patterns in it. The breeze floated over my skin, prickling the wet drops still sliding down my back and arms.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked finally, his hand vaguely going over my tracings in the sand.

"Sex." I blurted out, my hand following his in its wanderings, occasionally bumping his fingers as I filled in a little bit of what was swiftly becoming a small picture in the sand.

"What about it?" he shifted slightly, one of his wings brushing my arm as I leaned forward to concentrate on drawing.

"Well, do you think, I mean do you... should we have some?" My hand stilled, my ears pricking, waiting for an answer. It was odd how suddenly this idea had become important to me. I truly wanted to know what he thought, was he so much like me? Or was there just enough difference between our minds to make it interesting? Would intercourse add to this? Or take away from it? I shook my head in the silence, moving my fingers to dust out the drawing.

"It's an option." He said at last, hand capturing mine as I moved to brush the whole picture away. A smile curved my mouth, and I found myself ducking my head, leaving my hand in his for the moment.

"What other questions did you have?" I met his eyes, watching the silver of them shift slightly, realizing the Steelshift within them changed with movement.

"The truth?"

"Of course."

"I didn't know what to think about intercourse with you. I haven't had any personal experience with it before, so I loaded a training program." I felt my ears turn red at the thought.

"I see."

"No you don't, trust me." I blushed even further when I realized I'd just most likely insulted him. "I don't mean it like that... I... had the training program introduce you as its model."

"The 5 rooms? The 5 slaves?"

"You know about it?" I pulled my hand from his, and continued to trace over the small-upraised drawing on the ground.

"Yes, they run Fliogans through all intercourse training modules. It is believed preparation for such things will help us."

"Oh." I nodded vaguely, noting that his hand had once more twined around my own.

"What did you do in the program?" His fingers twitched, and he began tracing the lines on the palm of my hand, both of us seemingly concentrating intensely on this activity.

"After I added your Bio Records, I just stood there. And it reacted like a typical program. But I realized I didn't want the program, and that if I needed to learn of these things, the real you would be better for it." I took a deep breath, looking up and meeting those shifting silver eyes before glancing back at our hands lying together in the sand.

Another section of silence drifted around us, the air stirring and ruffling his hair, the sand gathered around our linked hands and scattering over them.

"May I ask you a question now?" He asked after a little while, turning my hand so that it lay with the palm flat against the warm sand.

"Certainly."

"Why do you have such long hair?"

I laughed then, lifting my hand to brush back the long strands that had been gathering around my face. Smearing the sand through the still drenched locks that hung in front of my eyes. "To be different I suppose. I don't want to be like everyone else."

"I think you are different." He glanced shyly at me from beneath his eyelashes, the silver darkening ever so slightly in their shadows.

"Maybe."

"You must be, why else would you have been matched with me?"

"Good point."

"I thought so."

"Heero?" I tried to share the tree trunk with him and then gave up, leaning forward instead, to collapse on my stomach on the sand.

"Yes?" He moved his legs out of my way, one of his hands resting beside my face.

"Will you give me something?" My eyes traced the contour of his hand, the tendons strong and rigid within the smooth lines of it. The curve of his wrist was elegant, no hair at all on it though. Noticing that, my eyes searched the rest of him within view, looking for any body hair, there was none to be found. Perhaps it was a side affect of mixing his DNA with the Steelshift.

"If I have it to give." The fingers on his hand twitched slightly as I watched.

"I think you should."

"Are you going to tell me what it is? Or shall I guess?"

Slowly I levered myself up onto my knees, bracing myself in front of him. "I've been wondering what it would feel like to kiss you. I want you to give me one."

An eyebrow rose, odd that he had hair on his head but none on the rest of him. My mind seemed to be focusing on these silly little facts. I watched as he leaned closer, his wings unfolding from around him as his face moved to within an inch or two of my own. It was one of the first times I was allowed to take my leisure in looking at him up close. Study his features thoroughly. And just when I began to wonder if he would grant my request, he did so, bending forward slightly, his mouth brushing against mine.

It felt strange at first, but of course, I'd never kissed someone before. His lips were warm and firm, like the feel of pressing my mouth to some ripening fruit. Sweetness beneath the skin, so close that it flavored it. I felt another of those surges run through my body, a tingling starting in the tips of my fingers and toes. Unconsciously, as the time lengthened, I slipped my hands up, twisting them through the hair that surrounded his head in a dark halo. Gradually my eyelids seemed to grow heavier, until at last my eyes closed with some mysterious lethargy, hiding his face from my view.

Hours seemed to pass, my body growing bolder, until I found I'd moved until I was half cradled on his lap, arms wrapped around that warm neck, fingers tangled in his hair. Our mouths moved in tandem, breath mingling in small gasps between us. Warmth was engulfing me; heat building down low and spreading throughout, I wanted something I couldn't define. I only knew that whatever was happening to me, I wanted more of it.

The endless daylight of the oasis shimmered around us in a vague fog; concentration was something I didn't even try. Instead, I let my instincts take over, moving more firmly against his sun warmed skin, rubbing against the stiffened heat that I felt digging into my stomach. The words of the training program's slave came back to me. Need, he'd said. I now knew exactly what need was. This new urge to be touched, this was need.

Abruptly Heero pulled back, the breath gasping from his open lips. "Enough." Though I noticed, he didn't remove his arms from around me, his fingers still tensed against my bare back.

"I think I like kissing, does it always feel like that?" I asked, sliding off his lap and noting that we were both aroused.

"I would be lying if I said it did." He said under his breath.

"Can we do it again sometime?"

He made a choking noise in the back of his throat, Steelshift eyes glimmering at me from beneath half closed lids. "I think so, but for now, I have to leave."

"So soon?"

"It has already been a few hours, I'm due back soon."

"Heero, what is your task?"

"Crèche technician, right now I'm watching a group of Growers closely, I need to keep an eye on them, make sure the incubators don't malfunction."

"That's why you keep having to leave so suddenly?"

"Yes," He turned towards me, smiling slightly. "Why else did you think I had to leave?"

"I wasn't sure, I thought it best to ask."

"Meet me again?"

"All right, same journey?"

"No, I'll tell you where, when I get some more time to myself."

"I'd like that."

We stood up, brushing the sand off and watching one another. I picked my robe up from waterside, slipping it over my head, noticing how dry it was, we must've been there for hours. For a brief moment, our eyes met, silver glints swirling inside of his. Then we both opened our mouths at the same time and I heard him echo my words. "Fina, end program."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you broached the subject with your Fliogan?"

"I did more then broach it Chang, I opened it right up and dove in."

"What's the problem, sounds like everything's going well."

"I think it is, only now, I wonder what I should do next. There seems to be a whole ritual to this that I never knew existed."

"That's mating for you. This is why I don't have the system set up a match for me Maxwell. Why bother with it all? At the same time, I do admit to having jealousy."

"You want it, only you don't want to bother?"

"Exactly, there is a ritual behind any mating, stages you'll go through."

"How do you know so much about this if you've never been through it?"

"Did I say I'd never had a relationship? I just haven't asked for a match, there's a whole world out there beyond the system's matches."

"I believe you, so, what are these stages that I can expect?"

"The first one you're going through right now, you're getting to know this potential mate, learning about one another, possibly experimenting with the sexual aspects."

"Correct so far, but what's the next stage?"

"Don't you know already Maxwell?" He turned his head from where he'd been bent over studying the inner workings of a small Youlin. The tiny mammal kicked a foot as he prodded it with the VR support system.

"Well, I suppose it just goes a step further now?"

"That's right, now you'll come to an understanding, but you will not know where you stand. This is the problematic part of it all Maxwell, I wish you luck." He grinned at me, and then bent to his task once more.

"This is supposed to be helpful?"

"I never said I was here to help you with all your problems, I'm merely handing out advice. It's up to you to figure out how to use it. Now go see if you can meet with your Fliogan again, I've got to finish this up."

"Alright Chang, by the way, that's a nice looking clone."

"Don't hint around Maxwell, you know it just makes me angry."

"But you haven't told me how it's going, the wait is killing me."

He turned and smiled at the camera again, baring his teeth. "Die, then we'll know that it's all done correctly, won't we?"

"Nice, real nice Chang."

"I'll tell you if it works the minute it does. In the meantime, don't mention it again."

"All right then, I won't. Fina, end call."

***

"Fina, send a realtime call to Mr. Yuy."

"Waiting."

I turned toward one of the many cameras lining the walls, and smiled. "I designed something I thought you might enjoy meeting in. Program set Visualization, journey 1. I'll be in for a few hours; I need to verify some things I've set up. Meet with me?"

***

The Visualization program was indeed something new I'd been designing. I'd been putting it together for the past few hours, my inspiration was Heero himself. I wanted to try to give him something. Perhaps it was one of those stages Wufei had been telling me about. Was this the stage of giving? I didn't know the answer to that anymore than I knew what came next in such a courtship.

I was sitting in one of the bowers along the water when I spotted Heero. The program was designed to be a world of massive trees, water, and open airways. What I was sitting in was a small part of a vast tree, the leaves of the tree were as large as I was, and so I sat within a small crook at the base of a branch.

Watching Heero as he flew towards me on those silvery wings was a breathtaking sight. I wondered for the moment what he thought of this world I'd created, and then my thoughts dispersed as he plummeted towards the limb I sat on. His wings opened wide, braking the forward motion of his body, and with a small flutter of the tips of those flexible wings, he landed gently in front of me.

"I'm pleased you came Heero, I was beginning to wonder if you would."

"A set was born a few hours ago, I was checking the next stage equipment." He said, sitting down beside me on the branch and stretching his legs out.

"All's well?"

"Yes, no malfunctions occurred, and the sets were healthy."

"That's good."

We sat in silence for a few moments, watching the shimmering fogs as they drifted throughout the trees, soft sounds of life barely audible around us. After a while, I started speaking, keeping my voice low so I wouldn't disturb the tranquility of our environment.

"I realized recently, that I really don't know much about you or your race. We're told that the Fliogan don't care for intruders, we're told you're cold, ruthless beings." I paused and he seemed about to say something in response, I held up my hand. "These are the things we're told about you, and I wonder how much of it is true. For now though, I would rather know *you*, your race can wait."

He shifted, turning towards me with an expectant expression.

"We could talk forever, compare our lives, and slowly learn of one another. But I've always been impatient with normal methods of doing things. And so, I propose an exchange of memory."

"Duo... "

"I know, it's probably too soon, but already I'm frustrated by my lack of knowledge."

"Duo I ... "

"Just hear me out. I've had my trance states recorded my entire life. In the surrounding trees, I've placed memories within hollowed chambers inside of them. I want to share them with you, so that you will know me. If you don't want to share yours I'll accept that, but, I would like to gift you with mine."

"But... "

"One more thing," I met those Steelshift eyes, leaning close enough to smell the soft odor that hung about him, the scent of his world perhaps. "I don't want to be here when and if you choose to use my gift. I would like if you learn about me when I'm not around."

"I accept."

"What?" I was so surprised I jerked backwards, nearly dropping off the tree. Heero casually reached out to pull me back as I began to fall.

"I said, I accept. If you had bothered to let me speak before, I would have told you. You need not try to persuade me, I would like learning about you. As for an exchange, it would disturb me to share the memories I have with anyone, but I will share them with you." Our faces were close enough so that I could see the shifting of light within his eyes.

"If you're worried about the tech level difference... " I started to say, noticing that his hand still grasped my arm.

"No, it's not that at all. Duo, you *must* understand that I can't see without Fina, I did not gain access to sight until a few years ago. In my society, I'm an outcast; I am a flaw amongst perfection."

"No you're wrong. I think you're perfection amongst flaws." I said impulsively, leaning in and kissing him in a quick movement. His eyes widened in surprise before they shut, arms going around me, wings folding over us protectively. As I shifted to wrap my arms around him in return my foot slipped out from beneath me, and I lost my balance, dragging the both of us from the branch. I sucked in my breath to scream.

When Heero's wings opened like great sails, the span of them twice the length of his body. For a few seconds we kept plummeting down through the branches, and then we began braking slowly. Until at last we hovered in place, the beating of his wings and racing of my heart the only sounds I could hear.

"Maybe a tree wasn't the best place to meet."

"Nice time to think of that Heero."

"I'm not the one who set this up."

"Could you move your hand a little, I think these pants are actually fusing with my skin." I winced as he shifted his hand, absently rubbing my aching rear. "Did you have to grab so hard?"

"It was the nearest thing at hand."

I turned my head, staring at him for a moment. I could've sworn I'd heard him laugh, a small little chuckle, barely audible beneath the sound of his wings. "You think it's funny?"

"Have you looked down lately?" He asked calmly, his hands tightening their grip around my waist.

I glanced down, and then twisted around until I could cling to him with my arms *and* legs. We'd been steadily ascending, the tree we'd been sitting in a small dot below. "Hhh... how... is th... thh... this safer?"

"You won't fall now."

"Stop smiling!"

"Don't you feel safe?"

I paused in my tirade, listening to the gentle sounds of the wind, the idle flapping of his wings. It was peaceful, and when I thought about, I did feel safe.

"Do you trust me yet?" He whispered against my ear, turning my body carefully around until I faced outward, the only thing holding me in place his arms. I didn't say anything, only capable of a feeble nod.

Then we were falling, the ground rushing up at us, the trees and water becoming larger and larger with each passing second. My legs were stretched out along his, hands clasped around his forearms. At the last possible moment, we arched upward again, the wind whistling in our passage. It was exhilarating, the feeling of being able to fly. No program could do it so well, make it feel that real.

As we began climbing into the sky again, spinning on a wave of air. I began laughing; squirming around until I could stare up into his face, watch the expression there. "Do you know what could make this better?"

"What?"

"If you kiss me some more." I said with a smile, meeting his mouth halfway, eager for the feel of it against my own. And I was right; nothing had ever felt more stimulating.

***

"Fina, do you ever feel anything?"

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Do you ever think beyond the boundaries you're given?"

"I am not capable of such action Mr. Maxwell."

"What if you were? You contain my memories, you share my brain Fina. What is the barrier that keeps you separate from me? Why can't you feel what I do?"

"Mr. Maxwell,"

"No, I'm beginning to realize something Fina, emotions like this are necessary, there is something *more* than life. I think what we have forgotten, is that there is a *reason* for life."

"A reason Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina, there is something beyond what we've been told. There is something beyond what has been taught to us. I think with Heero I see a beginning now, I understand something I hadn't before."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell?"

"Love is a doorway into life Fina. A doorway through which I'm walking. I don't think there's any going back now."

"How do you feel Mr. Maxwell?"

"Fina?"

"How do you feel?"

"I... I... don't know."

"Love is confusing?"

"Life is confusing, love is just complicating it. Was I wrong to let you find my mate instead of the system? How will I know if I've made the right decision?"

"May I make a suggestion Mr. Maxwell?"

"Certainly."

"Don't think about it, live it."

"When did you become so smart Fina?"

"The moment I began to share your mind Mr. Maxwell."

"Sounds more like you've been taking lessons from Chang."

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"You can't fool me, I'm on to you Fina."

"Mr. Maxwell."

"Ah, don't say another word, let's live a while, shall we?"

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr. Maxwell."

"Yes Fina?"

"The memories of Mr. Yuy have been uploaded, program set Darkness, journey 1."

"Darkness? Why do I have a feeling he was right and that this isn't going to be fun for me."

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Open VR unit 2, setup."

"Set."

"Fina, if... it's too much, release me."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell."

***

Sounds, that's what a blind man becomes aware of. Every sound there is to be heard is treasured. It's all there is, then comes touch. Touch is much nicer, silky, soft, hard. Smells, those were important too, bad, good, it didn't matter. Anything was acceptable without sight. And finally, taste, the flavor of something sour on my tongue. The taste of bitterness, that's what comes from missing one of those important senses.

"Delete him."

"Do you think that's right?"

"He's flawed, useless."

"It's too late, he's alive, we cannot delete him now."

"Then let him do what he will. He is not our responsibility."

A soft touch on my face, a murmur against my cheek. "Be well little one, it will be lonely for you."

And this was Heero Yuy's first memory, the sense of loneliness, of being wrong somehow. He'd never belonged even in the beginning, when all children are the same, he'd been different. There was one thing he'd liked though, in those first years. His wings were strong, his body as well built as the next, he was healthy, and he loved his computer.

On warm nights, snuggled down inside of the crèche with the other children, he'd dream of his computer, of the things it had to teach him. He liked that it never treated him differently from the other children, never said he was flawed, never got that tone in it's voice, that tone of disgust for something less than perfect.

It's voice to him was sweet and melodic. And Heero Yuy learned. By the time he was 5 years old he was programming it, making it more human, a friend, one of the only ones that didn't mind his blindness.

When he was 7, they tried to give him the eyes. A day of surgery, a day of partial sight, and then, his body rejected them, the Steelshift violently reacting against this intrusion of man, despite the fact that the alloy itself was manmade. Testing with it was still too experimental to understand why it would not merge with outside additives that were not related to its own elements.

"We're sorry, it won't stay, you will have to remain blind."

"You don't really care." I'd said in a harsh voice. My head ached, the empty sockets feeling emptier then ever, no sight, and no respite for me.

"We have tried to help you, there is nothing more we can do for you."

"You didn't try hard enough, leave me alone." Footsteps leaving, I couldn't even cry, no eyes, no tears. Maybe it was a blessing after all.

"Mr. Yuy?"

"Computer?"

"I can help you."

"How? What can you do?"

"I can give you my eyes Mr. Yuy."

And it was at the age of 14 that Fina gave me sight. It was illegal to do it, to connect to her that way. They won't allow it, there's too much of a risk of creating artificial intelligence in the merging of a human mind with that of a computer. But we did it, the operation is simple, VR the doorway that opens up the paths.

"What do you see Mr. Yuy?"

"Everything Fina, everything."

**

"He's beautiful Fina."

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"So much pain, not my childhood to be sure. Yet he survived it somehow, triumphed over it. Call him Fina, I need to meet him again."

I turned to face one of the cameras, absently wiping the tears from my eyes, my eyes, at least I had some.

"Heero, meet with me, program set Rainbow, journey 9."

***

I waited, sitting on a cloud. Below me was empty air and rainbows as far as the eye could see. Now I appreciated the beauty of it more than I ever had before. The crystal refractions of light, as the suns shone upon the scattered raindrops. This world existed somewhere, Planet Kiyla, no human could survive on it though, the atmosphere was too loaded with radiation.

"It's spectacular."

I turned and smiled, offering my hand to Heero as he appeared beside me. "I thought you might like it."

"You've experienced my memories, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think less of me now?"

"No, of course not." I tugged on his hand, pulling him down to sit beside me, our legs dangling over the edge of the solid cloud.

"I've experienced your memories as well." He said softly, rubbing my hand in his.

"Then you know now."

"Yes."

We sat in silence, watching the rainbows, the drifting clouds, the shifting raindrops spattering around us in the sunlight. "Do you still want to be mated to me Heero?"

"Of course, you're still the perfect match, despite... "

"Despite the fact that I'm going to die?"

"Everyone dies Duo." He said, squeezing my hand, pulling me closer until I lay with my head on his chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart.

"Yes, they do, don't they?" I whispered, unable to cry for myself. Death was something I'd known my entire life. I'd been slated to die since the day I was born. It was merely; that most people had more of a chance with life, most people didn't know the day they would die.

"Isn't it strange, how in a civilization like our own, they still create flaws like us?"

"Do you really believe *we* are the flaws Heero?"

He smiled; I could feel it in the curve of his mouth as his lips gently moved against my forehead. A soft whisper. "No, you were right Duo. We're not the flawed ones, they are."

When I turned my face up to his, he bent down, lips meeting my own in a kiss. But this kiss was different then the ones before, there was a meaning behind it; a merging that had not been there previously.

The drops of rain sprinkled onto my upturned face, rainbows dancing behind my closed eyelids. I felt those long fingered hands caress my cheek, slide down my neck, one moving to push us closer, and the other lightly gripping my side. His wings unfurled around us, casting a shade over our bodies as we slowly kissed.

"Heero, come meet me in the outside world."

Another kiss, and his mouth nudged open my own, tongue sliding soft and warm against mine. It was answer enough for the moment. My fingers moved up, burying themselves inside his hair, pulling our faces closer, I could feel the steady heat building inside of me, that warmth that spread out from wherever his skin met my own. Thoughts merged inside my head, confusing and intensifying my emotions. I shifted slightly, moving onto his lap, wrapping my fingers more firmly within his hair. I felt the gentle brush of warm wings against my arms, and smiled at the sensation.

But I wanted more than kisses this time, I wanted, something more, I could not voice what it was, I just knew, there was something more we could share, something brighter and more extreme then this merging of mouths. As this thought floated through my mind, so Heero's hands drifted, sliding down my back to cup me and lift me closer, until I knelt with my legs spread on either side of his.

A shock went through me then, the raw sensation of his naked and aroused body meeting mine, the kiss becoming rougher, matching the sudden jolt that electrified me. If I had been able to voice what I wanted, I would have. But I soon found there was no need to say aloud what I craved, he already knew. Those strong hands lifting me, turning me in place, lips suddenly cold as we parted from our kiss.

Though my eyes remained heavy with lust, I opened them enough to see the vista spread below and around us, rainbows and rain. I turned my head up, looking at his silvery wings spread over us, reaching up to touch one of them, so smooth and warm, alive.

His hands slid down my stomach, one pulling my hips back, so that I could feel his hard sex rubbing against me from behind. The other hand sliding over my own arousal, light caresses that drew madness. My mouth opened, eyes closing again, my hand still reaching for those wings stretched above before it fell, grasping his arm as it began a slow, methodical pumping.

It felt so good, so much better then I thought it could or would, someone else touching my body. Unconsciously I began rocking against him, my head falling onto his shoulder, hands loosely clasped around his.

"Do you like this?" He whispered next to my ear, his hand tightening, the strokes becoming firmer, a brief rub of his thumb over the head of my arousal making me quiver with need.

"Yes... "

"There's more." He said, chuckling into my hair, his hand beginning to move faster, matching my breathing.

I couldn't respond, the contractions that had begun in my abdomen moving lower, the feeling becoming overwhelming. His hand was my world at that point, everything funneling down into the sensation of his body pressed against me from behind, wrapped around me and pulling from me passion I didn't know existed.

"Why are you crying?"

"It feels... feels so good... "

"Let it out Duo, let go."

And I did, my head snapping back, mouth opening wide to let out a scream of rapture as I spilled onto his hand. I felt him stiffen behind me, a soft gasp against my neck as liquid heat and warmth splashed against my back and rear, trickling down between us.

We stayed like that, silent except for our breathing, after a while he moved, turning me just enough to kiss me again.

"Be with me when I die Heero."

"I wouldn't be any where else."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days before Heero arrived, and I was frantic. I found myself unable to concentrate on anything, running around my rooms, picking up things and putting them down without having done a thing to them. I didn't know what to do with myself; he'd be there soon, in the flesh. Something like this had never happened to me before.

The day before he was due, I called Wufei at least ten times, babbling nearly senselessly about Heero's arrival.

"Maxwell, enough. Stop calling me about this, you'll be fine. What are you getting so uptight about? Just relax, go do a trance state, call Quatre and Trowa and bother them for a while. Just, leave me alone!"

"But Chang, he's going to be here, and I don't know a thing about real relations. What if it's all different? What if we don't get along like we do in VR? What if... ?" I trailed off at the look on his face, a small smirk tilting the corner of his mouth. "What?"

"You're in love, aren't you?"

"Well, of course I am. He's perfect, so different, so much like me, so... will you please stop that smirking?"

"I'm enjoying this Maxwell, I've never seen you behave this way before. Perhaps this Fliogan is good for you."

"You have no idea Chang, he's the best thing there is for me."

"Well then, have fun, stop being so stressed over this. Just relax, call Quatre and Trowa to get some help on the 'relations' as you put it."

"Alright, I will, it's just, I'm nervous... what if he doesn't like me as much in the real world?"

"Maxwell, for the last time, everything will work out. Now go, call them, leave me be!"

"Yes Sir Mr. Chang!"

He cracked a smile, and the screen went blank.

***

"Well? How did the intercourse training go?"

"I didn't finish it, I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"That's understandable Duo, Quatre didn't like the training either, told me he wanted to learn from me instead. Everything worked out fine that way."

"Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, around here somewhere, he said something about visiting Wufei earlier." Trowa glanced from left to right and then leaned in close to the camera. "We're thinking about combining our genes."

"Really? Have you tried for approval yet?"

"No, we... don't want to do it that way. Wufei offered to do it for us."

"Creos Trowa! That's dangerous, you could wind up with... "

"A flaw?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"He's got superior equipment, he's trained above and beyond most crèche techs. And more importantly, we trust him." He shrugged, smiling at me for a moment.

"Just be careful Trowa."

"I know Duo, don't worry we will be. So enough of that, what can I help you with?"

"Getting right to the point?"

"Why not, Wufei mentioned some of your problem. Might as well dive right in before your Fliogan arrives."

"Ok, well, I need to know a few things about intercourse, preferably before he gets here. Like, is there anything I'll need? Should I know something I don't?" I bit back a smile as I saw Quatre's blond head sneaking up behind Trowa.

"You really don't want to do the training module? It helps a lot Creos! Quatre... " I watched as they exchanged hugs and kisses, grinning at each other. I wondered if Heero and I would end up like that, so happy together.

"Hello Duo, when's your Fliogan arriving?" Quatre finally asked, turning towards the camera with a smile.

"Tomorrow morning, and I'm so nervous I can't stand it."

"Nervousness is alright, everything will be fine."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I'm still nervous."

"So what is it you need to know?"

"Everything?"

They exchanged glances and then grinned at me once more. "We can do that."

***

I felt flushed, hot, nervous, and my stomach was upset with my panic. He'd be there in moments, I'd see him, touch him, it was almost too much, the excitement that raced through my veins at the thought of it.

The ships landed on Zephlid prime, transpods carrying passengers to the outer moons and whatever destination they were going to. In minutes, Heero would be arriving in my home, in front of me, real. I felt like vomiting at the thought, I was so anxious.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes Fina?"

"Mr. Yuy will be here in a few seconds, he has just left the station center on Zephlid prime."

"Oh Shinalp! He's here? He'll be here any second, oh no, oh shinalpshinalp Shinalp! Fina! Help me!"

"Mr Maxwell, be tranquil. I have monitored Mr Yuy's life signs, and if it will help you, he is also anxious."

"That helps a little." I danced from foot to foot in front of the transpod, running my hand nervously through my hair.

"He has just entered the transpod." Fina said in a bright tone, a tone I'd never heard from her before.

Sure enough, the transpod hummed softly, the door hissing open to reveal him. I found my mouth going dry, every prepared statement, and every word in my head disappearing; all I could do was stare.

"Duo?" His eyes searched for me, and I realized without his connection to Fina he could see nothing. His face and body were the same as in VR, wings bright silver in color.

"Heero... " I breathed, my feet still seemingly glued to the floor. His wings flexed slightly, almost a nervous movement. I took a tentative step forward, reaching out a hand to him, brushing the hand he held out.

Then he smiled, taking my extended hand, pulling me towards him. I found my arms wrapping around him in a move that seemed as natural as breathing. Inhaling the smell of him, nuzzling my head into his shoulder, grinning manically. "I can't believe you're here, you're real... "

We stayed like that as the minutes rolled over us and passed. Such an easy embrace, so comfortable, I could feel his heart beating, his breathing deep and even. After a while I slowly disengaged, backing up slightly, my hand still clasped in his. "Now what?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Now? I'm not sure, I've never done this either." He said, smiling at me softly. "May I," he stopped, looking embarrassed. "May I touch you?"

"Certainly." I stood still as he let go of my hand, carefully reaching over and sliding his fingertips along my face.

He paused at the long, upraised line crossing my forehead, a puzzled expression on his face. "What's this?"

"Fina's connection," I took his hand and guided it to my neck, bringing his fingers to the matching line of cord that stretched across the front of it beneath my skin. "The wetwiring that keeps me alive." I moved his hand behind my ears. "The CR inserts." Taking the tip of one of his fingers, I helped it to trace along the back of my neck. "Spinal insert, this is what allows me to stand."

A frown marred his features, and then he took my hand, turning around slightly and guiding my fingers to his back. "Do you see?"

"Yes." I breathed, my eyes going wide. Fliogans really were different from normal humans. Along side where the wings extended from his shoulder blades were lines of Steelshift that merged, and then entered into his spine, I could see the metal disappearing beneath his skin.

"What is it?"

"The support columns for my wings."

"That's how you can do so much with them, defy gravity?"

"Yes."

I tentatively touched the columns of metal, tracing them to where they entered seamlessly into his body. "Chang would kill to see this." I muttered, bringing my hand up to touch one of his wings, it was warm, as it had been in the VR module, only now I could see the texture of it better. Tiny disks formed it, little circles that seemed to shift with each movement of the wings. "These are capable of morphing, aren't they?"

"Yes, stand back for a moment?"

I moved back slightly, watching in awe as the disks merged, forming into small spikes, then merging again and becoming perfectly smooth. Heero's shoulders flexed and the wings expanded, stretching as they had in the Oceanwalk program.

"Heero, I have no words for this, it's amazing." I was grinning at him, knowing he couldn't see me, but doing it never the less.

"Then, do you mind?"

"Mind? What's there to mind? I don't mind your body anymore then I mind my own. You're a work of art." Again, my fingers traced those columns of Steelshift marveling at the density of them. "Do you have the alloy inside your bones as well?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, it's merged with the marrow." He turned, capturing my hand in a quick movement that surprised me. He brought it up to his mouth, kissing my fingers in a show of gentleness. Then he frowned, pulling his head back and tracing the lines of wetwiring beneath the skin of my hands. "And these?"

"Ah, those you've probably never heard of before, Chang invented them. They connect to digital pads in my fingertips, I needed something to help my fingers become quicker when programming. When the system failed back when we first colonized Zephlid 7, we found my hands too slow to keep up with the pace of the programming needed because of my... flaws."

"I see, do you have any other modifications?" He asked curiously.

"I have over 24 of them Heero, I wasn't exactly born normal." I tried to smile, failed, and reached for his hand again, running my fingers over the bones in them. "I always wondered why beneath your skin seemed so hard, like the petals of a flower hiding something much stronger."

"Yes, that's how they get the Steelshift to merge with us so thoroughly, it is not merely connected, it is a part of us, buried deep inside."

We stood together for another long, silent moment, our hands linked. "Heero, are *you* disappointed with *me*?"

"No! Of course not, you're perfect." He smiled at me, pulling me close again and wrapping his arms around me. I grinned as his wings followed suit, the warmth of them enveloping us. "Your modifications were necessary for your survival, and they do not take away from you at all. In a strange way, they add to your radiance, they make you more then you might have been."

"They're failing now, the ones keeping me alive, I always knew they would. But, I think I'll miss living. Especially now... "

"Duo... "

"I know, it just bothers me, now that I have a reason to live more than I did before."

"But what about... "

"Chang? He won't talk to me about it, refuses to mention it at all. I just don't know Heero, it's my only hope and he won't let me even bring it up."

"Perhaps he'll talk to me?"

"Heh, you don't know Chang, he's stubborn, determined, hardnosed, but, a very good friend despite all of that."

"I think he'll talk to me, from what I saw of your memories, he seems very interested in modified species like my own." He paused, running his hands down my back and then pulling away to look at me with blind eyes. "I will offer him a look at me, study, do you think perhaps then he might... "

"You would do that for me?" I asked in surprise, my mouth opening and shutting in astonishment.

"Yes, if it will get him to talk to you about something he doesn't seem to realize is so important, I will do anything I can." His hand lightly traced the wetwiring that was strung along the inside of my neck like a collar. "He doesn't know you're dying, does he?"

"I think he might have guessed, he's much more perceptive then he lets on. But I've never told any of my friends the reason for all of my modifications, they just think I'm a tech junky."

"Have you told Chang the reason you requested such a clone?"

"No, of course not."

"Maybe you should Duo, I think he might understand more then you know."

"Alright, but right now, I just want to enjoy you, ok?" I smiled again, pressing against him and running my hands along his sides. "I... learned a few things from Trowa and Quatre yesterday... "

"Oh?" Heero asked, and I glanced up to see him grinning at me.

"Mhm, and I've been wondering about some of them... "

"For example?"

I started to move us in a small dance around my home, pushing aside one of the doors and backing him up to a low bed I'd arranged for a few days beforehand.

"For example, did you know that male genitalia has all kinds of different names?"

"It does hmm?"

"Indeed, want to hear the list? I memorized them." I grinned, pushing him backwards onto the bed and climbing on top of him, leaning down to kiss his smiling mouth.

"Maybe later... " he mumbled, his hands sliding around me to pull my body close, mouth moving to capture my own.

"Mmmm... Fina, lights off... "

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to utter blackness and lay in the velvet caress of it, trying to remember where I was, and what I had been doing. The soft sound of breathing beside me brought it all back in an instant. Heero, he was beside me, real, alive, with me. I smiled in the black room.

But when had I fallen asleep? Searching through my recent memories, the last thing I could remember was kissing, and kissing, and kissing some more. I shivered with a small shake of delight, kissing had been very enjoyable. Then, all I remembered was slowly drifting to the bed, the kisses gradually becoming so soft and breathless that they almost weren't there.

And now I was awake, I must have fallen asleep mid-kiss. Perhaps with the excitement of the past few days, the emotionally charged and energy draining worries, and then Heero's arrival itself, I'd been more tired then I'd known. Apparently I wasn't the only exhausted person in the room; Heero too seemed dead to the world.

An inkling of an idea snuck inside my mind, just something Trowa and Quatre had mentioned, something I'd wanted to try when they'd told me of it. What was it called again? Some silly name, the opposite of the action itself, ah yes, a blowjob. That name just didn't make any sense; the other name for it made a bit more, oral sex. That sounded much more correct somehow.

I shifted quietly, sliding down the cool bed, moving as close to Heero as possible, hoping he wouldn't wake up just yet. My fingers coasted over his stomach, lightly caressing the muscles that slid beneath his skin. He murmured softly when my hand reached the waistband of the loose pants he wore. My smile grew larger at the next exhalation of breath, and I carefully began sliding those pants down his hips, letting my hands smooth down his skin as I removed them.

It made me wonder if he was truly asleep to feel him already hard when my hand reached his sex. Perhaps he was having a dream of some sort. I shook my head, running my fingers slowly up and down the firm length of him; he was hot, like warmed metal within my palm. I liked it, the silken skin covering him, so warm with life. The tip of it was wet, a few droplets escaping already; perhaps, it was a good dream?

Leaning forward over his hip, I bent my head, sticking out the tip of my tongue and tentatively tasting the moisture that leaked from his arousal. The flavor was... different, unlike the training module's slave, sweeter, less salty, interesting. I let my tongue slide down the curved head of it, lapping up the sweet fluid that beaded from the small slit. Gradually I took the whole of it into my mouth, sliding my lips down, wondering how much of it I could take in.

I felt a hand on the back of my head, fingers slowly twisting inside my hair, Heero's hips raised a little, a soft moaning filling my ears, almost as much as he was filling my mouth. It was making me feel so turned on, switched on, as if my body was going to explode from it all. I could feel my erection rubbing against the bed, Heero's hands turning into fists, the warm flesh held inside my mouth pulsing, my tongue greedy and hungry for more of that flavor. His muscles tensed suddenly, body going rigid and tight.

The liquid warmth that spilled into my mouth and down my throat was delicious, tasting of Heero, of pleasure. I swallowed convulsively, my hands resting on his hips moved to hold him between my lips, letting me gain every drop that coursed from him. Soon enough I had every last ounce, and let my mouth slide back up, releasing him and slipping up the bed and his body, rubbing my aroused skin against him as I searched for his face in the darkness.

"Duo," he whispered, and that soft sound led me to his mouth. I kissed him, slipping my tongue along his lips for a moment before he pulled away, his breath soft against my cheek. "Why did you do that?" He asked, and I smiled, pushing my face against the smooth skin of his neck.

"I wanted to wake you up."

"And that was the only way you could think of?" His voice sounded amused, one of his hands sliding over my shoulder and tugging me closer, until I lay half on top of him.

"It was either that or shaking you awake, I thought you would enjoy that more. Besides, I wanted to try it." I rubbed against his hip, letting him know about my own state of excitement. "How about a return of favor?" I pressed my mouth to his neck, trying not to laugh at my own audacity.

"A return of... hm, I have something better." He moved slightly, rolling me onto my side, mouth meeting my own, distracting me from the position he was maneuvering my body into. His thigh slipping between my legs, arms coming to rest on either side of my head.

"You're hard again," I whispered against his mouth, experimentally thrusting my body against his.

"Yes, why so I am." He chuckled softly, shifting and running his hand along my thigh, spreading my legs open.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, my head tilting, back arching as his hand slid upwards, cupping me, fingers spreading open against my body.

"Now? Trying something."

"Are you teasing me?"

"In an odd way, yes." He laughed a little, his hand moving firmly upwards, forcing a gasp from me as it wrapped around the pulsing flesh between my legs. "I'm going to taste you." I could feel his breath slithering around me, engulfing my skin with sensation.

Then he was lifting me, spreading my legs farther apart, his hair brushing the inside of my thighs as he ducked his head. His tongue slid up the sensitive skin of my thigh, flicking out briefly across the base of my erection before slipping downwards. As I realized what he intended I felt such a thrill, my body already moving closer, my hands gripping the bed like claws.

His tongue caressed in one smooth movement all the way to the base of my spine and then plunged inside my body. A slick invader that felt divine, his fingers tightened on my hips, pulling me closer, the plunging movements of his tongue becoming deeper. I let my body ride the wave of pleasure, bent almost backwards trying to gain more of him. I could hear my own moans filling the room but was unable to stop them.

My hands reached for him, tugging his hair and his mouth moved again, sliding out of me, moving to explore the soft sac nestled below my arousal. Then he slid up my length and swallowed my erection, the pressure of his mouth, arching my body further. He didn't seem to mind the tight grip I had on his hair, my legs wrapping around him.

I tugged on his hair again, dragging him gently by it so that his body slid against my own, hot skin to skin. I could feel him smile before he acquiesced, drifting slowly up my stomach with his mouth, brief forays of his tongue against my skin marking me with heat. He paused when he reached my chest, teeth nipping at a stiffened nipple before I tugged on his hair once more, forcing him upwards again.

Our lips met finally, his body crushing down on my own and then lifting to slide between my legs, grinding our bodies together fitfully. My tongue met his, his mouth tasting like me and strangely of him as well. His hands drifted down my back, pulling until we knelt together, until we were pressed from knee to chest as closely as possible. Our erections rubbed together, his mouth forcing mine open further, hands spreading my legs and lifting me to straddle his lap, holding me so that I could feel the head of his shaft just waiting to delve inside of me.

"Wait," I managed to mumble as we separated our lips for a quick breath.

"What's the matter?" He sounded just as breathless as I felt, his fingers kneading my rear, spreading me open, erection nudging against that entrance to my body.

"Need... stuff... " I pulled away for a moment, feeling around beside the bed until I found the small tube of lubrication Trowa had suggested getting.

"Duo, shall I show you something?"

"Huh?"

Heero laughed softly, "Fliogan's are very adaptable Duo."

His hands spread me open again, his mouth moving against my neck as he whispered. "The Steelshift is very adaptable as well, it can become a kind of coating, as you've seen."

I nodded; dropping the little tube of lubrication off the bed and gripping his shoulders with both hands as he slowly pushed inside of my body. "Let me... guess... " I paused, trying to keep from gulping the air as the sensation of him filling me became overwhelming.

He panted against my shoulder for a moment, then raised his hips, pushing inside of me once more, deeper. The sensation seemed to become different somehow, slicker.

"It can become slippery," he said, thrusting harder, opening my body wide, and yet not hurting me at all. "The coating can become as slick as oil."

I didn't respond, was unable to, as every nerve seemed to be focusing on his length sliding inside of me, going so deep, I leant backwards, gripping his shoulders tightly, reveling in the feel of him delving inside. I'd never felt anything like it before; not even VR could compare to the steady driving sensation, the building of ecstasy that was taking hold of me. It felt like my skin was heating up, and then an odd surge across my forehead had me gasping. I opened my eyes in surprise, blinking at the strange blue glow that shed light on Heero's features. I hadn't turned on the lights, so what was happening?

"Duo?"

I realized I'd stopped moving, gazing with awe at the glow that seemed to be emanating from the wetwiring inside my body.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I... don't know if it's wrong... Heero, this may sound strange, but, my wetwiring, beneath my skin, it's... glowing."

"What?" His hips shifted, bringing my attention firmly back to the heated arousal that sat inside of me pulsing and slick.

"Mmm... it doesn't matter... don't stop... " I raised up, pushing back down hard, biting back a moan as I took every inch of him inside. I kept my eyes open, watching his face, feeling my arousal twitch at the look on it, his eyes were closed, lips open and breathing harsh. The blue glow from the wetwiring in my hands caught my attention; it looked like shining, light filled jewels rested below my skin. I'd have to examine it later. My body was too busy feeling good for a mere glow to distract me for long.

As it had in the Rainbow journey, the sensations were quickly becoming almost too intense, shudders wracking me, tears coming unbidden and slipping nearly unnoticed down my face. I let go, letting all of my thoughts loose, freeing all constraints on my body, becoming a figure of pure pleasure, feeling only Heero within me, against me, beneath me, he surrounded me. The soft blue glow from beneath my skin became intensely bright, so much, that my eyes closed against the gleam of it.

"Duo... Duo... something strange is happening." Heero whispered, clinging to me as much as I clung to him, his head coming to rest against my shoulder, mouth moving in a silent chant against my skin.

"I know... don't stop... please... " It was peaking, it was coming, something huge was going to swallow us soon, my body became wracked with shudders, Heero's wings folding around us, wrapping tightly about our bodies. Something deep in the back of my mind clamored for attention, a memory just beyond reach. All I knew was it wasn't something to fear, and then my back was arching impossibly, bending so far my head brushed my own spine. Just as I climaxed, feeling Heero deep inside, filling me with heat, the pain came.

A scream tore from my throat, the searing pain spreading across my shoulder blades, like knives erupting from my skin. The blue glow filled my sight even behind closed eyelids, the gripping pain sliding up my spine, stars slithering across the glow of sapphire. And then it ended; I collapsed bonelessly against Heero. His voice coming to me in waves as if across a great distance.

"Duo, are you alright, what happened, Creos! Tell me you're all right!" His voice suddenly became sharp and loud, my hearing coming back full focus. I felt his hands drift across the gently simmering pain in my shoulders, and then they stopped.

"Duo?"

"Fina" I croaked, opening my eyes again, squinting against the glow that surrounded us.

"Yes Mr. Maxwell?"

"Please... show me... my back." I bit back a tremor of pain, forcing it down. A screen lit up in front of me where I peered over Heero's shoulder. I must have gasped, I know I must have let out some sort of noise at the sight before me.

"What is it?" Heero asked, fear in his voice.

"I... " I swallowed hard, "Heero, I have... wings."

"What?!"

"They're blue... and... they look like glass... "

"Fina!" Heero barked, "connect now, I need sight."

"Yes Mr. Yuy." Fina responded, much to my surprise.

I watched, as his eyes seemed to come into focus. He turned his head, glancing behind us at the screen that clearly showed a view of my back. His mouth dropped open. "What in creation happened?"

"I don't know... "

"I think we'd better go see your friend Chang now. This is important... very important."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fina, call Chang Wufei's residence."

I turned to face one of the many screens imbedded in the walls, steadying myself against another surge of pain spreading out from where the wings had emerged. So far the pain had been ceaseless, if anything, escalating in its intensity. The screen lit up and I immediately began talking.

"Chang something strange has happened I need your help."

"You grew wings." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, I suppose I should have been expecting it."

"What? What do you mean 'been expecting it'?" I did my best to glare at him through another ripple of pain.

"I suppose you'd better come over, there's a few things I should tell you," He glanced away for a moment, something almost like chagrin crossing his features. "I guess I should have told you a long time ago." He said softly.

"I... what are you talking about Chang? I don't understand this at all."

"Come over, bring your Fliogan, I'll explain everything here." He met my eyes, then looked away. "Computer end call."

I dropped to the floor, Heero caught me and held me, pulling me up and onto my feet again.

"He knows something."

"Yes, but I don't understand this. The spinal insert is merely supposed to be wetwiring and metal alloys, there's nothing like this built into it. I can't even identify the substance these wings are made of, can you?" I turned slightly, absently flexing my shoulders and gasping in pain at the movement.

I felt a feather light touch stroking one of the oddly feeling wings. "There's something about it, I don't think it is blue glass." I said, turning my head to watch him.

"No, it looks like crystal."

"Crystal... blue crystal... "

"Do you remember the Klishana expedition?"

"The ship that supposedly found a living crystal?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, and supposedly they managed to obtain only one sample of it to study... and then no one knows what happened... "

"It was blue wasn't it? This crystal... I heard a rumor about that ship and what happened to it. They managed to find out the crystal was alive and could create energy as well as fuse with a human... " Slowly I turned to face Heero, my mouth open in astonishment.

"And the ship was rumored to have been lost, though another rumor said it was the system itself that might have gotten rid of the expedition."

"But why would they do that? Why didn't they just seize the ship if they wanted that sample so badly?"

"Maybe the crystal was considered dangerous to the system."

"Heero, nothing can threaten something that big, the system spans universes." I shook my head, smiling grimly. "A fragment of crystal couldn't destroy something so powerful."

"Perhaps not, though it could end up creating another race of superior techmasters, much like the Fliogan. Think about it Duo, why do you think my race is so enclosed. We're the only ones who understand and use the Steelshift. The system has been watching us very closely the past hundred years, it sees a time when it will not be needed."

"A time when the system is not needed? Matches not set up, levels not given, how would the lower systems stay alive if the system itself was not around to control them? That makes no sense Heero, nothing could compete."

"Nothing except a society that can build its way around the rules set up by the system, bypass them and live without it entirely. We're close already, and it's only been a short time since we discovered the Steelshift."

"And the crystal? It's another organic element that can be fused with a human, apparently." I said ruefully. "But how did it get inside of me? That sample disappeared along with the Klishana expedition."

"Or did it?"

I opened my mouth and shut it again, staring at the floor for a moment. There were just too many questions; my mind was flooded with them all. "Let's go see Chang, we know he has some answers, maybe he doesn't have the ones we do."

***

"You're right in thinking it's Klishana's crystal, though in almost every other guess, you're wrong." Wufei turned from where he'd been staring into an optiviewer, analyzing a small Youlin.

"So what is there to know?" I asked; noticing the pain in my back and shoulders was finally diminishing.

"It's not the system that destroyed the expedition's ship, and your spinal insert was not made of regulated material. Follow me, both of you." He eyed Heero for a moment and then headed for the airtube at the far side of the room.

We stepped into it, and lowered one by one on a cushion of air to the level below. The room was small with high ceilings, a metal door in the left wall. Wufei entered a brief series of keystrokes into the touchpad beside it. The door opened and he gestured inside. "Come, see why I know what I do."

I nodded, pulling Heero along behind me and into the small, chilly room. My eyes fell on a familiar face and I moved towards the figure stretched out inside a chamber similar to the VR modules. "It's ready, it's been ready, hasn't it Chang?" I gave him an accusing look, resting my hand on the freezing surface of the module.

"Yes, it's been ready for over a year now Duo, but I didn't know what to do with it. You've never been dying, you've been lied to."

"What?" My voice rose, a shiver gripping my body.

"You were born with a spine like everyone else, you were actually born quite healthy. A bouncing bright-eyed boy, you were also born in the natural way. You had a mother and father, and you were born on the Klishana expedition." He paused and looked uncomfortable for a moment, coming to stand beside me and staring down at my clone. "From my study of your DNA patterns and a bit of illegal study on the mystery of the Klishana expedition, you must have been precisely 1 hour old when they cut open your back. Then, they removed your spine and installed what they had created. The sole reason they let you live... "

"The Klishana crystal?"

"Yes, they had discovered something unique in the universe, something that they could not only merge with the human body, but something that embraced the human body, enhanced it."

"But... how did I get here? Why don't I know any of this? Why did I never notice anything odd before? Why now?"

Chang held up his hand placatingly. "From what I could find out about the expedition, about 2 months after you were born they began experiencing extreme difficulties with the ship, the energy core was failing fast, they blamed you. They realized the crystal was draining the energy, it was trying to keep you alive. You see, after they performed their 'surgery' on you, your body began to ail, you were dying. They should have known one so young could not sustain such injury as they inflicted on you. The crystal could not share energy with you, so it began draining the ship."

"So they got rid of him." Heero said softly, laying a hand on my arm and squeezing reassuringly.

"Yes, they did not want him to die, he was their great discovery, and contained the only sample of the crystal. They put him inside a cryopod and sent him towards the nearest system ruled planet." Chang turned to face me again. "The information that arrived with you said that you were from the Klishana and that they had sent you to safety due to technical failures aboard ship, your bio records lied, they stated you'd merely been an incubation failure."

"And how do you know all this?"

He smiled slightly, running a hand along the cool surface of the cloning module. "Inside your DNA lies the truth Duo, the rest wasn't that hard to put together."

"But why wings? Why now?"

"From what I understand, occasionally the body can send excess surges of energy out during copulation, I think perhaps the Klishana picked up on them and utilized them."

"And the wings?" I asked again, a vague idea beginning to form.

"It was during intercourse when they sprang, wasn't it?" I nodded and he went on calmly. "The crystal copied the nearest energy source other then itself, Heero's Steelshift is a minor energy source."

"So it copied Heero's wings? Chang... that makes no sense."

"The crystal is not only an energy source or organic element, it is alive Duo. That's why it's so priceless, it is a living being."

"What, like an alien form?"

"They were never sure, that was the problem, they wanted to study it's affect on you, but couldn't afford to as long as the crystal kept draining the ship's power source. But from what I could learn from your clone, which contained an unknown element by the way... "

"It had merged with my DNA?"

"Oh yes, it's a part of you now." He looked over at me, tapping on the cloning module with a finger. "That's why they replaced your spine with the insert they'd formed of the crystal. They wanted it to merge with you."

"What kind of people were these?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Scientists, doctors, technicians, techmasters, biogeneticists, and you, one baby boy freshly born from an illicit coupling." He shrugged apologetically. "Not much of a family I'm afraid."

"This all sounds wonderful," Heero said dryly, lightly rubbing my hand where it lay upon the icy module. "But why would it only react to an energy surge now? I'm sure Duo's been around larger sources than sex."

I chuckled despite myself. "It's true Chang, I've been in the very heart of our main power sources and nothing like this has ever happened."

"No?" He gestured at my hands. "Why do you think they reacted the way they did during the system failure? You were feeding energy back into the system. Duo, the crystal is symbiotic with all energy sources. At the time, I couldn't figure it out, so I installed the wetwiring in hopes that Fina could help you."

"The crystal attached to it... "

"Yes, it attached to all your modifications and made them it's own, it adapts very easily to any energy source."

"So it adapted to the Steelshift... " Heero began.

"And it decided it liked its form, who knows? Perhaps the crystal in its original form had wings and missed them, or maybe it felt Duo would need a way to move quickly."

"It liked? It felt?" I yelled, banging my fist on the module and grimacing when it sent a splinter of pain into my shoulder.

"It is alive, as I said, it thinks on it's own." He paused, taking my fist and lifting it to his eyes, tracing the wetwiring beneath with his forefinger. "There is still a mystery I have not been able to know, and there is one more thing that hasn't made sense to me."

"Well? What is it?" I asked impatiently, tugging my hand away and staring at the clone in anger.

"Why the system isn't after you, and why Fina chose Heero as your perfect mate when she is well aware of your little enhancement."

"I can answer those questions." Heero spoke up, moving between Chang and I. "Fina is AI, both of them. Between the two of them, they can control the system. And... there is more... "

"What?" I pushed in front of Heero, facing him.

"Duo... I've lied to you... " He met my eyes, the silvery orbs that served as his own, turning a darker shade. "I was on the Klishana expedition."

"Impossible! You're my age, you couldn't have been there!"

"I was, before the ship was destroyed they sent me after you, they sent me to find you."

I was in shock, my mind shutting down completely, my mouth moving silently.

"I'm sorry Duo, it was my idea to install the crystal inside of you. But, it was also my idea to send Fina to you. I knew you would need her."

"That's why she knew her name... "

Heero smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting incrementally. "Yes, the rest of the expedition was killed shortly after I left, the ship's energy source was too drained, they hadn't sent you away fast enough. Luckily, Fliogan age very slowly."

"You lied... *you* are a complete lie... "

"Not completely... "

I felt rage, blind hatred towards him for the first time since I'd met him. "Do tell, you lying hunk of Shinalp."

"You see... I'd given up all hope of finding you again, you had disappeared. Then one day, just for a masochistic laugh, I sent Fina on an impossible quest, I asked her to find me the perfect mate. She found you Duo, not because of the crystal either, she found you because you matched me perfectly."

"... " I managed to say.

"Exactly, who would have known?"

I glared at him, my mouth snapping shut. "Perfect match, perfect liar, perfectly despicable. Go home Heero, it's perfectly wrong." And with that, I turned on my heel and headed for the door. A few seconds later, I was in the transpod and home.

"Fina... "

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Set console, sleep mode."

"How long would you like sleep mode set Mr. Maxwell?"

"It's not for me Fina, send yourself to sleep, I don't need you anymore."

"Mr. Maxwell... "

"Program set."

"Set... Duo... "

"Lies, I can't abide these lies I've been told. Sleep mode now Fina."

"Goodnight Mr. Maxwe... "

Her voice blurred as I found myself sliding onto the floor and into blackness so deep, I felt I'd never find my way out. I'd been lied to again.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up Mr. Maxwell, wake up now." A small, piping voice said next to my ear. I squeezed by eyes shut and tried to remember ever hearing a voice like it before, but could recall nothing similar.

"Mr. Maxwell, you must wake up now, you need to leave this place."

"Why?" I muttered, rolling onto my side to see what this voice came from, and opening my eyes.

A small, furry face peered back at me, wide green eyes pleading with me. It was a Youlin, apparently a trained Youlin.

"Where did you come from, and why are you here?" I asked vaguely, sitting up and taking in the relative darkness of the room. Fina was still in sleep mode, why I had fallen with her could only be explained by our connection.

"Mr. Maxwell, hurry, you must leave now!" The small Youlin began tugging on my pants, tiny claws digging into the skin beneath.

"Who sent you?" I tried asking again, gently disengaging the claws and standing, setting the Youlin onto my palm.

"Mr. Chang sent me, you're in trouble Mr. Maxwell, the system has discovered your connection to Fina."

"What? This isn't good, how... where should I go?" I turned and headed for the door, still carrying the tiny creature.

"Cover your wings Mr. Maxwell." The Youlin suggested as I cast a glance about the room.

"With what?" I asked uncertainly, checking the clothes I had hanging near the transpod.

"Anything, you must not draw notice."

I grabbed a cloak from the wall and set down the tiny creature while I hid my wings. "How did you get inside little one?"

"My name is Youlin number 138, you may call me 138, Mr. Maxwell. And I was sent to you via the transpod. Now, you must exit your home without using the transpod, and go to dome 29."

"What's in dome 29?" I questioned, picking 138 up again and depositing it on my shoulder. "Hold tight."

"Escape is in that dome, Mr. Maxwell. You must get off planet."

"You want me to leave Zephlid?"

"I do not want for anything Mr. Maxwell, this is your need."

"All right, if I must, then I suppose I should." I wrapped the cloak more firmly around myself and then slipped out the main door of my home, stepping into a drop tube and sliding towards the main floor of my dome, as well as the airducts that would lead me to dome 29.

"138, can you survive a drop through the well?"

"No Mr. Maxwell, but Mr. Chang has supplied me with what I will need." The tiny voice said with reassurance. I could feel the miniscule claws digging into my shoulder as we slid downwards.

***

"The gravity is weaker this far down in the domes." I muttered, annoyed with my cloak, hair, even my wings, everything was twenty percent lighter and in my way. The Youlin still clung to my shoulder, half-floating beside my ear, piping commands guiding me through the maze of tubes we traversed.

"We are almost there Mr. Maxwell, please turn right at the next junction."

I nodded, crawling on hands and knees while half-floating had not been fun, though what awaited me in dome 29 most likely would be much less enjoyable. I kept my mouth shut for a few moments, concentrating on moving ahead.

"How did the system discover my connection to Fina?" I asked eventually, as we turned into the next tube.

"When you sent her into sleep mode several systems had been attached to her. They shut down as she did, the system took immediate notice of such an occurrence."

"They know she's AI?"

"They suspect, but they know nothing for certain."

"Good, perhaps she will be safe if I'm not here, they cannot prove a connection if I'm off planet."

"Yes, so Mr. Chang has said."

We came to a stop in front of a hatch, the end of the tubing. I crouched in front of it, shifting the Youlin to my other shoulder so that I could turn my head without it being in my way. We both eyed the hatch lock for a few seconds of silence.

"Can you unlock it Mr. Maxwell?"

"I can try."

Ten minutes later I still hadn't managed to unlock it, the coding too complex. "It's because this is a connector tube, opening it risks letting in vacuum if the tubes outside it have been broken." I muttered quietly to the Youlin, it nodded and met my eyes.

"You have another way to do this Mr. Maxwell."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to regard it

"The crystal, tell it what you need."

"Tell the crystal? How can I do such a thing? The crystal has never spoken to me."

"Then now is a time to learn this, wouldn't you say so Mr. Maxwell?" I peered closely at the small, furry face, trying to determine if it was smiling.

"I... I don't even know where to begin."

"Close your eyes, concentrate, extend your mind, feel your heart beating, your lungs breathing... "

"All right." I calmed my breathing until I could feel my heartbeat thumping throughout my body, concentrating on the sensation of each breath I took. Slowly everything seemed to fade away, until only my mind remained, blackness and my life merging. A soft blue glow filled the world behind my eyes, gentle light, unlike the bright glow that had emanated from my wings earlier. Then I felt it, a presence that was not of my own making, and not of Fina's consciousness either.

It whispered to me softly, it's language strangely musical, almost like a bell being rung over and over, low and harmonic as it hums. I tried to tell it what I needed, while not even knowing exactly how it could help me. And yet, it seemed to understand, the amorphous presence touching my mind for an instant, almost like a caress against the very nerves that were created for feeling comfort. It had understood me, somehow.

"It's unlocked Mr. Maxwell, hurry now." 138 whispered, one sharp little claw hooked around the upper curve of my ear as it leaned closer.

***

I had the worst sensation, that at any moment someone would shout at me to stop, demand of me to turn around and go quietly. I felt prickles up and down my back, the movement of eyes over my skin.

"Act naturally." Came a tiny voice next to my ear. I glanced aside; giving 138 a silencing look as it wiggled lower beneath the shoulder of my cloak.

Dome 29 was filled with people, it was one of the main domes leading to the drop point. Zephlid's gravitational field was so strong, that the spaceport was centered around a hole in the planet. A hole that extended through to the other side. This well would cause any ship traversing it to speed up enough to break the field that surrounded Zephlid and it's moons. My only question, was where I would be able to find a ship that wouldn't check my identity.

A hand grabbed my elbow and I felt my breath stop, the world funneling down around me and centering on that touch on my arm. They'd found me already. Slowly, I turned in place, my eyes rising to take in the sight of my captor.

"Heero!" I shouted, my voice rising embarrassingly on the last note.

"Quiet, don't draw attention."

"Let go of me Heero, I don't need your help." I said firmly, removing his hand and backing away from him. 138's claws began digging into my shoulder as it eased further down beneath my cloak.

He didn't respond, merely waiting, one hand poised over my elbow. Glancing from side to side, I checked for anyone watching too closely, any eyes facing our way that didn't need to be. So far, we didn't appear to be drawing any excess attention. There was so much I wanted to say to him, and yet, I didn't want to say a word of it. I didn't want to open my mouth again, be drawn into him again.

He nodded silently, letting his hand relax at his side, then turned and walked away. I ignored him, facing the opposite direction and glancing at the ship schedules that were displayed on various screens.

"You should have gone with him." The tiny voice said next to my ear once more.

"No."

"Fliogan's have political status, they cannot be questioned."

"... Great, now you tell me."

I felt the small pressure of the Youlin's body shift slightly, then it wiggled towards where my hands clutched at the cloak front. "Over there." It said softly, tugging on one of my hands, a tiny claw peeking out of my cloak to point left. I nodded, letting it remain clinging to my thumb peering between my clenched hands.

I could see Heero's form twenty feet away, the occasional flash of silver beneath his cloak marking him as Fliogan. It made me wonder what I looked like, my back humped and covered, hands clutching at the front of my cloak. Then it hit me, he'd seen me, but how? Fina was asleep; he had nothing to connect to. Somehow, I'd been lied to again, but how? As if responding to my silent questions, Heero met my eyes, nodding to show he'd seen me. I nearly laughed; he'd seen me, a blind man that could see... it made no sense. My feet moved me closer to him never the less, eyes glued to his.

At last, I reached him, his hand clasping my arm again as soon as I was close enough. "How?" I asked quietly, moving so that my mouth pressed close to his ear.

"One more secret Duo, I promise there's only one more to tell. For now, listen and stay quiet. Shutting down Fina was not a wise move, the system immediately detected several of the internal connections closing, and it was traced back to Fina within seconds. The only thing that stops them from finding you is her sleep mode. So tell me, how long did you set it for?"

I was speechless for a moment, mouth moving soundlessly. His hand nudged my elbow, jarring the small Youlin hidden beneath my cloak, and bringing my voice back. "I didn't time her."

A slight nod, "Good, she'll remain down until you wake her. There's a ship leaving in a few minutes, stay close and do not speak unless directly spoken to, even then, try to avoid it."

We turned together, his hand clasping around my forearm, the Youlin moving to hide at the back of my neck, beneath my hair and the cloak. The crowds parted before Heero, people moving without being aware of what made them shift to avoid touching the strange, silver eyed man.

***

Drop time in 2 minutes, my eyes kept turning towards Heero's face, wondering what was going on behind the blank look. The Youlin was warm against the back of my neck, claws clasped loosely within my hair. They'd been scanning the occupants of the netting that was strung along the inner walls of the ship. The netting was powerful enough to hold against the forces of gravity, yet felt more like a comfortable embrace. Until the scanners came closer to us, sending my pulse screaming as they neared.

I closed my eyes, a bead of sweat trickling down my face to slip inside the cloak, my body heat rising with each second. They would find the crystal, they couldn't miss it, there it was, blatant in a pair of blue wings on my back. I was going to be caught, nothing I could do would change it, they were almost to me.

"Calm." A small voice whispered into my ear, one tiny claw tapping against my neck. "Relax," it said again, "Concentrate, tell the crystal what you need." It whispered.

Yes, as I had before with the lock, the crystal would listen. Seconds passed, locating that other awareness easier now that I had found it once. Calm despite my desperation I tried to explain what I needed, a mask of some sort, that it must hide itself, hide me.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

I blinked open my eyes, and realized it hadn't worked.

"Please come with us Mr. Maxwell."

My muscles froze; there was no escape.

"You are wanted for a sample Mr. Maxwell, an unknown element is within your DNA."

A tiny claw pricked the skin at the back of my neck, and I nodded. "Yes, certainly." My fingers felt numb as they fumbled with the various straps holding me in place. No escape, I carefully kept myself from looking at Heero, from acknowledging that I knew him.

They would only need a sample, and then what? They'd find out what I had, they'd figure out that it was the only known source, they would never let me go.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Maxwell, this way please."

There was no escape from the system.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.


	12. Chapter 12

As I walked with the two enforcers who led me towards my doom, I realized that in the back of my mind like a tiny bell, I could hear the crystal. It was a strange noise, the kind that is heard inside rather then outside, more a vibration then an audible sound. What was it doing? I thought perhaps it might be trying to communicate with me. And so as I walked, I closed my eyes and concentrated on it, on the feel of it inside of me.

An image came to me then, a bizarre vision that took me a few moments to comprehend. I could see myself walking away from the enforcers as they merely let me go. Their hands released me, eyes going blank; they couldn't see me any more. Were they blind? What had happened, what was the crystal trying to tell me?

When my eyes opened again, I was alone in the hallway, the enforcers gone from me, just as the vision had shown. There was no answer for it, the crystal had done its task and gone silent within me once more. Now what?

"You're in dome 28, you must find your way back to dome 29 and go one level lower." 138 whispered, crawling out from beneath my hair.

"Why one level lower?" I asked, already walking towards the nearest tubing that would get us out of there without eyes on us.

"You cannot catch a ship at the upper level, they'll be checking at that stage. So you must sneak onboard while they get set to drop."

"What!? That's insane, I won't be able to get onboard, the ship will kill me as it drops."

"No, right before it's released into the well, it stops for exactly 1 minute."

"Alright, how do I get onboard?"

"There's a hatch located below the passenger levels, for items being shipped."

"There's just one problem with that," I said, swinging feet first into the nearest tube. My voice echoed slightly, "the items stored below are not strapped in like the passengers, the g-forces will kill me as well as you."

"Don't fear Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Chang has stated that where there is a will, there is a way. We will survive."

"That's good of you to say," I grunted slightly as I slid out of the tube and began walking quickly towards the next. "But perhaps Chang is full of shinalp."

"I do not see how Mr. Chang being full of feces would affect his wisdom Mr. Maxwell."

I turned my head slightly, meeting the wide green eyes. "Do you know, I don't even have an answer for that."

"It was not a question Mr. Maxwell."

Suddenly the hallway we were standing in began to shake slightly, as if something large were coming towards us. I glanced towards the tubing we'd just exited, seeing nothing out of place. The hallway shook again.

"What is *that*?" I whispered edging towards the wall, and sliding along it towards the next set of tubes.

"It seems as if those enforcers have noticed your disappearance."

"Great, so why is this hallway rattling?"

"I would say they've set a robotic finder on you Mr. Maxwell."

"Shinalp."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell, I would say so."

I began running towards the tubing that stood a good distance away. The shaking of the floor and walls increased, as if whatever was coming had started running as well. The robotic finders were not used often, to my knowledge. Due to their tendency to kill what they caught. The seconds seemed to slow as I ran, the tubes never seeming to become any closer.

Then, just as my hand fell on the hatch covering the next set of tubing, I made the mistake of turning my head. A large metallic form stood at the end of the hall. It looked like a monstrous canine made of metal, wires and tubes wrapping around its body like blood vessels and muscle. It's eyes were covered in a mirror-like substance, reflecting my suddenly fear struck body. It stood at least twice my height; its metal shod legs the cause of all the noise and rumblings.

"Creos, it's huge." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Get in the tubing now, hurry!" 138 shrieked next to my ear.

The rattling of the huge beast shook my hands as I fumbled with the hatch cover. I didn't turn to watch, instead focusing on getting away. Abruptly the hatch flew open, a familiar voice urging me inside the tubing.

"Come on, it's right behind you!"

A hand grabbed mine and tugged me forward; the hatch slamming shut just as my feet cleared it. I found myself sitting in the dark next to Heero. Without a thought, I curled my hand into a fist and hit him full force between the eyes. There was a glint as they closed. I crawled over him and began sliding quickly down the tube and away from the scrabbling noises emanating from the hatch covering.

A grumble rose from Heero's collapsed body. "What was that for?"

"For being you."

"Nice." He muttered, and the sound of him sliding after me filled my ears.

***

Dome 29 again, not much had changed, except for the security that riddled the floor. I crouched in the tubing behind the hatch, Heero peering over my shoulder.

"How can we get to the next level from here?" I asked no one in particular. Heero shrugged, his arm resting over my neck, face beside my own.

"There's no robotic finders, merely enforcers, if we make a run for it we should be able to get to the next set of tubes and make it down to the level below."

"Easy to say, but how are we going to manage that?" I whispered back at him angrily.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me, I'm trying to help you." He said softly, eyes glinting in the near darkness of the tube.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't put this crystal inside of me... "

"Shut up both of you." 138 whispered tersely, a small, threatening claw appearing between Heero and myself. "Right now it is more important to get you to safety than to argue, we must go down another level."

"Any idea on how we can do that?"

We sat in silence for a few contemplative moments, staring out at the crowded floor, the enforcers walking like plated death. Their armor was lightweight metal alloy, the kind ships were made from, it covered them from head to foot, only a pair of eyes visible from the shield that covered their faces.

"We need outfits like those." I muttered, turning to look at Heero.

"There's no opening in the back for wings, they'd spot us right away."

"The whole problem is these idiotic wings, thanks to you we can't get off the planet without me being noticed. What were you thinking Heero? That'd I'd be happy this way?"

"Now isn't the time Duo, we have to get out of here, after that I promise, you can yell at me all you want."

"Thanks," I said wryly, glaring at him through the darkness. "So, what do you think 138?"

"The armor can be modified without tools, there's a seam in back that can be spread to accommodate your wings. But even then, you'll be noticeable. I would suggest stealth, what you need now is a lack of notice."

"The crystal... as it did with the enforcers. That's what you're thinking, right 138?"

"Yes, Mr. Yuy needs not hide, and the crystal can help you I think, ask it."

"Ask it, do you have any idea how hard it is to ask something that doesn't speak my language at all?" They both gave me looks of mild surprise. "I'll try." I said heaving a sigh and closing my eyes.

Once more, I searched for that elusive awareness; it's shining light a guide to it. In images, I tried to explain what was wanted, ask it if it could repeat what it had done with the enforcers only, more so. There were certainly many more people to elude on the floor of dome 29. The drop point was well populated, being the only drop point on the planet.

After a few minutes had passed of me trying to explain there seemed to be a sort of acquiescent agreement from the consciousness of the crystal. It would try to do as I needed.

"It's going to try," I muttered, glancing at Heero. My eyes opened in surprise when he didn't respond, his face showing puzzlement as he looked at me. Though, he seemed to be looking through me, as if I was not there. Quickly I connected to the crystal again, trying to explain the need to be seen by Heero and 138. I showed it an image of the two of them talking to me, seeing me, and my invisibility to the rest of the world. The next time I opened my eyes, Heero met my gaze, nodding in a slow show of understanding.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I, but I think it will work. What do you think?"

"It's perfect, I shall go with Mr. Yuy, the crystal has not hidden me. Follow us down to the level below, if you follow closely no one should bump into you." 138 said briskly, gesturing with one tiny claw first at me, and then at Heero.

We nodded in collusion, Heero easing open the hatch and sliding out in a graceful movement. He stood for a moment on the other side, waiting as I crawled out behind him. No one glanced in our direction; so far, the hiding abilities of the crystal were working.

***

We made it down to the next level with no encounters, most people kept their distance from Heero, perhaps the coldness in his silvery eyes was what kept them at bay. I didn't bother to question it closely; it was helping me now.

Besides, he didn't scare me, and despite myself, I found I still liked him, even after all of his betrayal. There was just something about Heero, a wall I knew only I had gotten past, and it gratified me to no end. Because I knew, he was mine. And he wouldn't be lying to me again, because if he did, I had a surprise in store for him.

"Now where do we go?" I asked as we entered another hallway, the crowds of the well far enough away for me to speak again.

"Now we need to get into the outer rim of the well, the first level is safe enough to get into." 138 said, and then paused and rubbed its paws together. "At least it should be."

"I feel so safe now 138, thanks for that reassurance." I said dryly, turning towards Heero. "Well?"

"Yes, it seems the only way to get you off planet... "

"But? You have doubts?"

"Yes, this is extremely dangerous Duo. If we don't get on the ship fast enough, we could be trapped as the well opens and if that happens... "

"If that happens we're dead." I nodded, "Alright, let's go, standing around isn't going to get this over with any faster."

We began walking towards the end of the hall towards the exit that would lead us to the outer rim of the well. Abruptly Heero held out his hand, stopping us in our tracks, he tilted his head to one side, listening. I paused, listening too, trying to figure out what he could have heard. Then I felt it, the low rumbling in the floor, like footsteps that were too heavy.

"Oh Creos, it's a robotic finder... "

"What?" Heero's head whipped around. He didn't look very optimistic.

"They've set the robotic finders on me, don't you remember what was chasing me earlier?"

"I'd... forgotten we had to deal with those too... " He said, a worried expression on his face.

"Move! It's heading this way!" 138 shouted, its tiny voice rising to an almost painful pitch.

Without words we began running, the sound of those horrid and heavy steps following us. The last barrier to escape appeared before us; quickly I keyed in a code, hoping it was right. I'd designed most of the programs, but a few had been changed in the years since then. To my relief, the door slid open, a small chamber waiting on the other side. We slipped into it, turning to see the robotic finder just rounding the corner of the hallway.

"Shut it Duo!" Heero bellowed, pushing me towards the small keypad on the inside of the chamber.

In a matter of seconds, the door slid shut, the sound of a large body slamming against it almost immediately heard.

"We'd better hurry and get into the drop zone, the next ship leaves in a few minutes." 138 said, crawling up Heero's body until it sat perched near one Steelshift wing.

I took a deep breath, trying not to see an image of myself gasping for air as we fell into the well and missed the ship completely. "Yes, let's go." One more combination on the keypad opposite of the one I'd closed the door on. I noticed all of us were taking deep breaths in preparation. The possibility of being exposed to vacuum during the opening of the well was extremely good.

"Duo," Heero said quietly, taking hold of my arm. "I want you to stay as close to me as possible, if we miss the ship I might be able to save us."

"Alright, but hopefully we won't need to worry about that."

"Hope is a futile thing, just do it if you must." 138 piped up, working its way around until it sat just beneath Heero's chin, snuggled inside the armored plate Heero was wearing over his chest. Up until that moment, I hadn't realized the plate was connected to Heero's wings, merely an extension of the Steelshift, if I'd had more time, I would've stopped to examine it. Then Heero removed his hand from my arm and his cloak hid it all from me. I went back to inhaling as much air as I could, remembering the imminent death that awaited me on the other side of all doors.

"Are we ready?" I asked, fingers poised over the keypad once more.

"Do it."

The scrabbling sound on the other door became louder.

"Now!" 138 yelled.

My fingers flew across the keys, and the door slid open.

Silence.

This was a place for awe.

***

When I had been much younger, I had once asked Fina what a well was.

"A well, is a manmade hole that extends through a planet and exits on the other side. The speed that is built during the journey through the gravities within the well, is enough to break high fields on dense planets. The drop pad that sits over the well is a large plane made of metal alloy that covers over 5.2 thousand kilometers, it is able to hold over 3 thousand ships on it's surface, shifting to accommodate larger ships. Mr. Maxwell," She'd asked after a pause, "Do you know how the ships are released into the well?"

I'd sat there, smiling at the vidscreen images she'd been flashing during her lecture. And responded automatically when she'd asked. "The pads beneath them open up, and release the ships into the second level of the well. At the second level, pressure is released and an energy field that keeps the vacuum in place is cut, allowing the ships to descend through the planet."

"Very good Mr. Maxwell, do you understand how vast a space is needed for this?"

"A good amount I think Fina, it doesn't look so big on the screen though." I'd said, eyeing Halid Prime's well, then the Yackuton well as she showed them on the screen.

"They are much larger than you think Mr. Maxwell."

***

Much larger than anyone would think, it was almost impossible for the human mind to wrap around something so large. It was almost beyond comprehension, there were no words to describe such a space.

"Duo, pay attention." Heero hissed, grabbing my arm and tugging me around the catwalk that wrapped the inside of the well.

I jerked my eyes away from the incredible space that shimmered beside us, the endless sea of energy that for the moment covered the death of vacuum. "Ok."

"Breathe." He suggested, squeezing my arm.

"Right, sorry." The floor began to rumble gently, and we stopped.

"It's opening... " We turned together and looked at the ceiling. Nothing happened.

"Heero... "

"Stay still, and get ready to run."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched Heero's head turn incrementally. "There's a finder about 30 feet behind us. Whatever you do, don't let go of me."

I tried to nod without moving my head, gave up and blinked instead. I could almost feel the finder, sense it.

I was expecting Heero to yell, shout for us to run, instead he squeezed my hand and tugged, and then we were running. Barreling towards one of the spires of metal that poked out over the drop, feet barely touching the ground as we sprinted.

"Spread your wings and balance!"

The command had seconds to register as we ran, and then I threw off the cloak I'd been wearing and spread my wings. Just in time to balance as we ran along the 2-inch wide spire that grew increasingly smaller as we went further out onto it.

Heero skidded to a stop, and caught me as I swung past. We spun for a moment and then stood, balanced on the end of the spire together. I made the mistake of glancing down, and quickly looked up instead. The ceiling was opening in spots; the ships were entering the second level.

They were silent, the only noise our breathing and the faint hiss of the energy shield. The ships lowered gently, one of them a mere yard or two away from us. I could see the hatch we needed to get to, so close.

"Keep a hold on me." Heero said tensely, slowing moving his hand from its fierce grip on my arm.

I wrapped my hands around his waist, glancing over his shoulder, the finder stood at the end of the spire. It's mirrored eyes showed nothing, but it was watching, one deadly foot poised to step onto the spire.

"Heero... "

The slim needle we stood upon shook, and once more, everything slowed. I felt Heero flex to jump, my grip tightening on him, the spire trembled, and I heard a splintering, metallic shriek as it broke.

I know that only seconds passed, but what took place seemed to last an eternity. Heero's hands wrapped around me, pulling me completely against him, without a word his mouth met mine. I couldn't even begin to wonder why he was kissing me when we were about to die... and then... I felt it, the Steelshift was melting over my face, covering my nose and eyes, our mouths where they met. It slipped over my arms and down my legs, and I realized I was breathing through Heero.

I felt the brush of his wings as they folded over us, tightening and flexing to enfold our bodies. To my shock, the crystal on my back began to pulse, pushing through the Steelshift and bending to fold around us as well.

In the blackness behind my eyelids, I could see nothing, only feel the strange binding sensation of the Klishana and the Steelshift as they worked to protect us from the drop. I felt a rolling of energy pass over us as we went through the shield and then only coldness as we fell for eternity down the well.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories, space, the heartbeat of space...

"Tell me your name."

"Heero Yuy."

Blackness and no sound but that heartbeat...

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my intended."

The chill of space ... I don't remember...

"Heero, what is your task?"

"Crèche technician... "

Liar that's what he was...

"Do you trust me yet?"

I can't remember... am I dead... ?

"Be with me when I die Heero."

"I wouldn't be any where else."

Maybe... I am dead...

"Duo... Duo... something strange is happening."

"I know... don't stop... please... "

Heero... is he alive?

"Crystal... blue crystal... "

"Do you remember the Klishana expedition?"

I remember something...

"Duo... I've lied to you... "

"You lied... *you* are a complete lie... "

I am alive... but where am I?

"Heero!"

"Quiet, don't draw attention."

And if I'm alive...

"What was that for?"

"For being you."

Then so is he...

"Heero... "

***

"Now *this* is interesting."

"What? Oh, the wings? I know, what do you suppose they're made of?"

"Not sure, looks like crystal."

"Oh come on, blue crystal?"

"I'm only saying that's what it looks like, besides... I can't identify the major element in it. Can you?"

"Hmm, no, it's different from anything we've captured before. What about the other one?"

"Fliogan, normal by the looks of him, though... there's something odd about his eye sockets."

"Something odd?"

"Mhm, he seems to have that same crystal imbedded behind the Steelshift within his eyes."

"Now that *is* interesting."

"Where do you suppose they came from?"

"This deep in space? Who knows, they must have been desperate though."

"I have to admit, it's a first for us."

"Ah well, let's stick them in our guest chambers, we can ask later what they were doing in mid-space with no ship."

"I bet it's quite the story."

***

"Hm?" I rolled over, burying my face against warm skin. That in itself was enough to bring me fully awake, shooting upwards and promptly banging my head against something hard.

"Duo? Are you alright?"

It took a few moments for the white lights shimmering across my vision to subside. Tentatively I held a hand to my head, glaring at Heero where he lay beside me. "No, where in creation are we?"

"A ship."

"I noticed that, but... where?"

He shifted, sitting up and glancing around. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"I can't believe we're alive... Creos! Where's 138?" We both looked around the room, no Youlins in sight. " Do you think it made it?"

"I don't know."

"Heero?" I slid off the bunk, walking a brief circuit around the bare room.

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie so much to me? Why couldn't you have just told me the truth from the beginning?" I watched as his face contorted briefly, and then he shrugged.

"I did what I had to."

"Did what you had to... "

He stood, walking closer to me and smiling slightly. His hand on my arm was a warm weight in the chilled room. I stared at it. "So, what *did* you have to do Heero?"

The corners of his mouth quirked and without warning my fist swung at that smirk, wiping it off in an instant. It didn't knock him down, but a swift kick to his kneecap did that for me. I followed him to the floor, straddling him and pounding my fists into face, feeling something I hadn't felt in what seemed like years, peace.

"Just had to Heero! Just had to lie! Just had to be a piece of shinalp! Lying hunk of... " My fist met his cheek with a satisfying crack just as he managed to curl a hand around my wrist, stopping the next blow from landing.

"Yes! I did what I had to you little fool! I made sure they kept you alive!"

In an instant, our positions were reversed and I found myself staring up into a face filled with anger. I wondered for a moment if my own face looked as furious. I growled and kicked up with a knee, trying hit him for all I was worth. The knee didn't connect, though my elbow slamming into his ribs did, the breath rushing out of him as he collapsed onto me.

"I did what I had to... to keep you alive Duo... "

"But you lied afterwards... you lied when you didn't have to... "

The breath sighed out of him in a long exhalation. I took the opportunity to ram my free hand against his throat, rolling him over and beginning to pound down on his face again. I started laughing, I don't know why. For some reason, the sight of the bloody cuts on his face, the lies that never stopped tumbling from his mouth. It felt so incredibly good to get back at him for it all.

"You lied too often Heero! You lied to me too many times!" I was flailing at his face with loose fists, nearly empty of coherent thought. "Don't do it again! Don't lie anymore!"

I was so concentrated on pummeling him into the floor; the whispered words that fell from his mouth were barely audible over the roar of blood in my ears.

"I didn't want to lie... "

My fists stopped abruptly, hands falling limply on either side of his head. We sat, looking at each other, the breath heaving between us.

"Then why?"

"I didn't know how to stop... I... just didn't know how to stop it... I'm sorry Duo... "

Blood trickled from a gash on his forehead; I watched its progress down the bridge of his nose. "Don't lie to me anymore Heero, not if you want me to... "

"To what?"

"Love you... "

"Do you love me?"

I hung my head, noting what a mess my hair was, lank strands of it dangling around us. "You know, funny thing about that." I smiled for a moment, a brief flicker. "I don't know how to stop... "

His lips curled slightly, one of them cracked and bleeding. "I won't lie to you anymore, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Although, there is one more thing... "

"What?"

He lifted his head from the floor; mouth mere inches away from my own. Then the feather light touch of his lips was on me, the taste of blood mingling with the flavor of him. I could have cared less about the blood, the instant our mouths met I remembered, there were other things besides lies that came from his mouth.

"Well, well, well, this *is* a pretty scene." A voice said from the doorway.

I jerked upwards, whirling to face the figure that stood there. "Who are you?"

"Who are *you*?" He said, leaning on the doorframe nonchalantly, crossing one long leg over the other. The picture of security and confidence. His hair was held back in a loose clasp, long and white-blond, ice blue eyes peering at us with amusement.

"Duo Maxwell. Where are we?"

"Just full of questions, aren't you Duo?"

"Yes, and I'd like some answers."

He turned away, one hand held out behind him as he gestured vaguely. "Are you hungry?" he asked in a mild voice, glancing over his shoulder at us.

Heero and I exchanged looks, separating from each other and standing up. Now that I thought about it, I was starving. We'd been floating in space for years it seemed, though in reality I was still unsure of how much time had actually passed.

"Why don't you come with me, and I'll introduce you to my partner in crime." The blond man said, slipping out the door.

Without a word, we followed him, and I noticed for the first time what he was wearing. It was an odd outfit, which says a lot considering I was used to seeing many forms of dress. His legs were covered in skintight black cloth that ended at the upper curve of his rear, from the front they had been just as low slung, showing off a tight abdomen that spoke volumes about his health. Though what was odd, was the strange covering he had on over his chest and back. It was lumpy and baggy, too large and yet too tight, and it looked, bizarre. That was the only way to describe it, it was as if the strange item of clothing had been very poorly made, and in a hurry.

The hallway we walked down looked like any other ship, though I did note that most doors remained closed, and there was no one else about. Presently we entered one of those closed doors, and I found myself gasping in awe.

The room wasn't very large, but that did not matter, it was the view. The energy shield that covered the stars was barely visible, and for a moment it felt as if I'd stepped into space, so vivid was the impression of being outside. Then my eyes fell to the small table bolted in front of the view, and I laughed, running over to pick up the tiny creature that sat across from another strange man.

"138! You are alive!" I yelled, carefully holding the small animal and bringing it up to my face to examine it. There didn't seem to be any harm done, as I discovered when a claw poked my nose.

"I am alive, yes. There was no need to worry Mr. Maxwell." 138 said dryly, before wiggling in my grasp.

I set it down and glanced at the man sitting across the table, promptly falling back as he met my eyes. "Creos!"

"Well no, but I'm sure he wasn't real anyway." The man said softly, a smirk turning the corner of his mouth.

He looked normal enough, his hair was a light ginger in color, eyes a perfect blue, but from his oddly split eyebrows I knew what he was. A true alien, a different species entirely.

"You're a Raskuda!" I yelped, backing away from the table and up against Heero.

"Yes, but there's no need to get all upset, I won't bite... much." He said with a leer, standing up and showing just what made him so different from the human species.

The Raskuda were one of the first truly alien species that were found upon exploration of the stars. Their culture was not much different from that of the humans, and though their bodies were similar, there were vast differences between the two.

It wasn't just the tail, or the extra arms, it was the way their legs were formed, it was... the genitalia. I tried not to stare, since it was the first time I'd ever met one of them. But his legs kept drawing back my attention, their oddity intriguing.

It wasn't that they were deformed, nor that they were long and actually quite attractive, it wasn't his legs at all really. It was his feet, and the fact that he had more than one at the end of each leg.

The world the Raskuda came from was not much different from ancient Earth; pictures showed that it was a world of mostly rock and water, the average creature living on it somewhat normal in appearance. The primary intellegence though, had four arms, split eyebrows, and two sets of genitalia, as well as two sets of feet and a tail. From what they'd told us, it had happened after a major war had occurred, pollution deforming and reforming their entire species into what they were now. What they had been, was disturbingly close to humanoid, before that war.

In a way, what had happened to their species was a warning for humanity. War was not the way to end a conflict; it was the way to end a race. The Raskuda had been lucky, they'd survived, though the penalty for their actions were deformations and low birth rates.

"Had enough of a look now?" The Raskuda muttered, sitting back down and crossing his legs.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen one of you in real life before... "

"Yes well, we're not exactly common now are we?" One of those oddly split eyebrows waggled, and I smiled at him.

"No, you're not. Now, can we get down to business?" The tall blond said testily, sitting down beside the Raskuda and glancing at us.

"Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell, these are our hosts, Mr. Khushrenada," 138 gestured at the Raskuda, "And Mr. Peacecrafto," he said pointing at the tall blond with one sharp little claw.

"Peacecrafto? You're not by any chance related to The Peacraftos, are you?" I asked curiously.

"Ugh, don't mention them, please. I'm pretending I'm specifically *not* related to them, bunch of whiny, peace loving, power grubbing... " He continued to grumble in a low voice, glaring out the view port.

"I see, well, thank you for the rescue. Where are we right now?"

"The Kline Universe, System Wuchada, currently orbiting near... what are we orbiting again?"

"Alcktes Prime." Mr. Khushrenada said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Alcktes? But that's almost... " Heero elbowed me in the side, stepping up and speaking.

"Where are you headed, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Headed? Ha! Don't make me laugh Fliogan. We don't head anywhere. We explore, pilfer, rob, steal, and expand."

"What?" Heero and I said at the same time.

"Why we're space pirates my good man." The Raskuda said with a grin.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.


	14. Chapter 14

"I didn't think there were such things as space pirates." I said, batting Heero's hand away from the last slice of Pinalr, only to see it speared and eaten by Khushrenada. I gave him a dirty look and eyed the table, eventually picking a piece of Guplit, and nibbling at it carefully to avoid the spikes.

"Technically there isn't," Peacecrafto said over a mouthful of food, "But we decided it had a nice ring to it, so space pirates is what we are."

"And what exactly do you do as space pirates?" Heero asked, pouring himself more of the fermented Hisle juice.

"We rob, steal, ex... "

"Yes, we heard you the first time, but what do you mean?"

The two men exchanged glances, then Khushrenada smiled. "Space is a large place, we discovered a long time ago, that we could travel through it virtually undetectable. New elements, fuels, foods, and rare items are discovered every day, we merely... borrow them and sell them to the highest bidders."

I felt my back tense, wondering if that's what they had planned for me. The Klishana crystal after all was one of the rarest elements in the universes, and I had the only known sample. As if to answer my question, I caught Peacecrafto staring at the wings on my back. Then I realized he was staring because I'd been unconsciously flexing them, nervous at the thought of it all.

"What are those made of? We couldn't seem to identify the main element when we brought you onboard."

I didn't know how to answer. Unsure of what would be the right way to proceed, be truthful with these two pirates? Or lie to protect myself? Luckily, Heero answered for me.

"It's just crystal, nothing special. He's a new form of Fliogan we've been working on." He stepped smartly on my foot as I opened my mouth.

"Ow! Yes," I nodded quickly, "it's still very experimental."

The pirates didn't look very convinced by our little show, but never the less, did not say anything to refute it. Though, the Raskuda gave my wings a penetrating stare, meeting my eyes with a smile.

"It looks like something I should be familiar with." He said at last, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of Hisle juice.

"Yes, I agree my friend," Peacecrafto said with a nod. "Blue crystal, what sounds familiar about that?"

I felt Heero squeeze my leg and realized I'd been flexing my wings again in a nervous gesture. I tried to stop the motion, my hand clenching around Heero's beneath the table.

"Aha!" Khushrenada jumped up suddenly, pointing a finger. "I know what it is! We're idiots dear Peacecrafto! Idiots I say!"

"Eh? How so?" The blond man said, tilting his head to the side and staring at me.

"Don't you remember? It's the Klishana! From that fateful voyage of the exploration team."

"Aahh, why so it is. And what would a boy melded with Klishana be doing in the middle of space with a Fliogan and no ship?"

"Why running away of course!" Khushrenada said happily, tapping his feet and doing a little prance around the table. "Oh what a grand treasure this is!" He leant down and beamed at me, showing his teeth. "You're safe with us, we will not harm you little one."

"But, we would like... to study these wings of yours." Peacecrafto said, standing up and coming around the table to look more closely at me.

"Yes, at least a bit of study." Pleaded the Raskuda, reaching out to run a hand down one of my wings.

Heero caught his hand, glaring at him with a deathly gaze. "Don't touch him. We obviously cannot leave this ship, and you are showing us hospitality by letting us remain with you. But, if you harm him in any way... "

Khushrenada winced, trying to free his hand. "Alright Fliogan, I get the idea, no harm will come to him, you have my contract on that."

"And you?" Heero asked Peacecrafto, turning his eyes to the taller man.

"Contract, besides, judging from the lacerations on his back and around these wings, these are recently grown." He said with a smirk. "My guess is, that you know about as much about the Klishana crystal as we do."

"Which isn't very much at all, is it?" Khushrenada said, grinning down at us.

Once again, I felt my wings nervously twitching, soft flutters against my back. It was strange how the crystal was hard and yet soft at the same time, like feathers would feel, or so I imagined. We didn't know much about it; Khushrenada was right about that. Though, I wondered if perhaps Heero knew more then he'd yet told me. He had been there when the deed had been done to me, so he must know more. But what wasn't he telling?

"If you don't mind, we'd like to go back to our room now and clean up, it's been a long journey." Heero said, standing up and gripping my shoulder tightly, pulling me to my feet. I glanced at him, realizing that there was still dried blood on his face from earlier, though the cuts had stopped bleeding.

"Certainly Mr. Yuy, our facilities our some of the best available. Enjoy yourselves." Peacecrafto said, smiling and eyeing Heero's face. "Try not to do anymore damage Mr. Maxwell."

I felt myself blush and stifled that feeling. Glancing around the room, I noticed 138 was no where in sight. "Have you seen... "

"Down here Mr. Maxwell." The small voice said, a tug on my pant leg following the command. "I will continue to remain with Mr. Khushrenada and Mr. Peacecrafto, they have much equipment onboard that I wish to look at further."

"Oh, all right 138. I'll check in with you later." The Youlin calmly clawed its way up Peacecrafto's leg, looking perfectly at home sitting on the blond mans shoulder.

"You remember where your room is?" The Raskuda asked with surprise, turning towards us again.

"Of course, 10 doors down on the left hand side." Heero muttered, already pulling me from the room, he seemed in a hurry to be gone from the pirates.

"Ah, bathing room right across from there, enjoy!" Khushrenada called happily after us; the door sliding shut as we began walking.

***

"So are you going to tell me what all that dragging me out of the room was about? Feeling a bit possessive Heero?" I was sitting on the bed in our room, watching as Heero paced back and forth across the floor in front of me. My shoulder still ached from the grasp he'd had on me, and I felt my anger begin building again at the thought of it.

"Men like that need to be shown what is owned by whom Duo, or else they will merely take what they want." He stopped, raking his eyes over me and coming closer. "If they know that you're mine, I don't think they will try to steal you."

"Don't be ridiculous, they wouldn't try and 'steal' me as you put it." I rolled my eyes, flopping down on my stomach, and pillowing my head with my hands.

"Duo, believe me, they would." The bed shifted as he sat beside me, a tentative hand barely touching my back below one wing. "I just don't want to see any harm come to you because of something I failed to do right."

"I can take care of myself." I said through my hands, turning my head to look at him. His face looked crestfallen, as if he'd hoped I would somehow need him more.

"I know," he said softly, his hand beginning to stroke softly, a touch that coasted feather light along my spine. He chuckled, his hand stopping in its movement for a moment. "Believe me, I can't help but be aware of that now." He said ruefully, and I glanced around to see him rubbing at the cut on his forehead.

I laughed, delighted that he finally seemed to realize it. Standing up I held out my hand to him, wagging it. "Come on, let's go hit the bathing room and I'll clean you up."

"Deal." He said as his hand slipped into mine, the warmth of it more comforting then any words he could utter.

***

"Wow."

The pirates hadn't been lying about having a well-stocked bathing facility. It was huge, at least 3 of the doors in the hallway opening into it. It had robotic massagers, steam baths, showers, a heated bathing pool, simply everything a tired traveler could've hoped for. I stripped almost as soon as I entered the large room, leaving the tattered heap of my clothes beside the door and running around to examine everything.

"Hey Heero! They even have an automatic comber!" I yelled across the room, bending down to look closer at the little robot holding various brushing devices. It blinked at me, gears whirring softly within it.

"Yes, but I thought you promised to help clean me?" Heero said from behind me, a note of peevishness in his voice.

I glanced over my shoulder to find him naked and standing with a hand on his hip beside the bathing pool.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I've never seen such a nice bathing room onboard a ship before." I said with a grin, flipping my hair over my shoulder and checking another little robot. "What do you think this one does?" It was holding various oddly shaped devices that I couldn't identify.

There was no answer except for the soft sounds of splashing, turning around again, I found Heero already settling down inside the tub with a sigh. His eyes closed with contentment as he sank further into the water, his wings glistening with the moisture. My eyes couldn't seem to break away from him as I stared. It seemed I'd forgotten many things, like the fact that he was beautiful, truly, as only he could be.

"Are you going to help me?" He asked, his eyes remaining shut though his head turned slightly in my direction. I nodded, slipping over the edge of the huge tub and sliding into the warm water beside him.

"Ahh, that's good." I moaned happily, wiggling my toes and stretching. "Feels like I haven't bathed in years."

"Mm, we still need to try and figure out how long we were out there."

"You don't think it was that long, do you?"

"Who knows? It could have been years, the crystal and Steelshift would have kept us frozen in time, so we wouldn't have aged."

"Really? Hmm." He nodded, and I felt a foot slide over my own. Then it hooked around my leg and dragged me under. The water closed over my head, and I opened my eyes beneath it, eventually crawling up beside him and shaking my hair.

"So when are you going to tell me your last secret Heero?" I found a soft cloth sitting on the edge of the tub beside some cleaning products, and picked it up, slathering soap onto it and gently brushing it against his face.

"Ouch, ugh, you really do pack a punch."

"Sorry, but... you made me angry." I shrugged, running the cloth down his neck, over one shoulder, my fingers brushed a wing and it flexed slightly beneath my touch. "The last secret?" I reminded him, letting my hand coast over his wingtips and down beneath the water.

"It is fairly simple, you are not the only one containing the crystal."

"What?" My hand stopped just shy of his hip.

"There was a reason we knew it would be compatible with the human body, they put it inside someone else before they put it inside you."

"It was you, wasn't it Heero?"

"Yes, they thought they could help me, and I was willing to try." He wiggled, moving closer, one arm easing around me to drag my body closer. "They imbedded two fragments behind the Steelshift within my eyes. But unlike what happened to you, the crystal did not join with me so completely."

"You were too old already."

"Yes, the Klishana wouldn't merge with someone so close to adulthood."

"Why didn't I see these things when I experienced your memories?" I began wiping the cloth down his cheek, over the bridge of his nose, up his forehead, down the other cheek. Noticing that the cuts were already healing, the Steelshift closing them faster than a normal human body would have.

"I deleted all of my ship memories from the databanks. I didn't want anyone to know I'd ever been on that voyage."

"All right, that makes sense. Where did you find the crystal anyway? I've been wondering." I dropped the cloth, touching his face and letting my fingertips coast over the smooth planes and angles of it.

"It was located in a passing meteorite, we pulled a sample of it, and then went back for the rest of the crystal once it was discovered. It was assumed to come from a planet in the Relado Universe, though, we never did have a chance to find the planet." He arched his neck, tilting his head to one side as my hand made its way down to his collarbone.

"So, the crystal has a home?"

"Yes, somewhere. From what we could determine, the crystal sample we found was from it's moon, perhaps the gravitation of the planet breaking bits of it off, sending it coasting into space."

"No, I think you're wrong Heero." I said it softly, realizing what the crystal had been humming to itself inside of my mind. "The meteorite, it was a vessel, they were exploring."

"What?" His eyes opened, silvery depths looking at me. "How do you know this?" He looked truly puzzled, and I realized the crystal fragments within him really hadn't bonded with him the way mine had.

"It told me, it whispers to itself. I think it's sad sometimes, it misses its home world." I smiled slightly, letting my hand drift lazily over his wings. "Turn around so I can wash these, please?"

He did so, and I rubbed more soap on the forgotten cloth, brushing it gently against his wings. "How does it feel inside of you Heero? What does it do to you?"

"It really doesn't make itself known much, except when I need it most. As I did when I was looking for you after leaving Chang's residence. Then, it helps me to see, but not in a way that is like normal sight." His shoulder twitched, "Could you get the undersides please?"

I slipped a hand beneath one wing, pulling it out slightly and cleaning the other side of it. "How is it not normal sight?"

"With normal sight, or when I am connected to Fina, I can see as you do. But when I am forced to rely on the crystal, it does not understand regular ways of seeing. It... projects images within my mind, shadows of what is around me. Things glow, as if I am seeing as the crystal would."

I nodded though he couldn't see it with his back turned to me as it was, and started cleaning his other wing, marveling as always at the living warmth of it. "Heero, I want to find the Klishana's home planet. I think it misses its life there."

"What does it feel like within you Duo? Is it so different?" He turned around, grasping my hand and giving me a penetrating stare.

"It... it is a part of me and yet separate, like a ghost sharing my body. It's been trying to communicate with me lately, but there seems to be some sort of barrier it can't break through." I shook my head, smiling at him. "Your turn to wash me."

"A barrier?" He asked, taking the cloth and carefully cleaning my face. His touch was light, soothing as it traversed its way over my skin.

"Yes, it doesn't exactly speak my language, and it's trying to figure out how to communicate with me. The human mind is a mystery to it, so different from it's own way of life and culture that it has trouble understanding." My eyes closed of their own volition as he rubbed my neck and shoulders. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my cheek; his body pressing closer through the water that surrounded us.

"Perhaps... perhaps a study of it would help. Do you think you would mind letting those pirates look at you?"

I opened my eyes to find his face inches from own, a tiny frown marring his features. "You think you could deal with that, what with being so possessive?" I grinned at him, leaning forward to steal a kiss. A grunt of pain made me pull back, remembering the split lip I'd given him. "Sorry about that." I rubbed the little cut, watching it heal even as I touched it.

"It's alright, just surprised me a little."

He leaned forward again, and I held his face between my palms, smirking at the surprised look on it. "Uh uh, you haven't finished washing me yet."

"Oh, I'd forgotten." He smiled; mouth meeting my own for a moment before he pulled away slightly and began washing my chest. The little smile on his lips grew as the cloth slipped lower, slithering over my stomach and down to my lap. I leaned back, closing my eyes as he began sliding the soft cloth over my already growing erection. My legs spreading without any orders from my brain.

"You seem especially dirty down here, extra cleaning is needed." He whispered, chuckling as he shifted between my thighs and began kissing my neck.

"Mmm, what kind of cleaning?" My mind was slowly melting out of my ears with each caress; the cloth slipping away beneath the water as his hand enfolded me. He felt so good pressed against me the way he was, smooth and warm against my skin, smelling like soap and Heero.

"Have you ever seen the way a feline cleans?" He asked, lifting my hips up until I sat on the ledge of the bath, only my feet remaining in the water. I popped open an eye, watching as he leaned between my legs, resting his head on my thigh and nuzzling his cheek against it.

"With its tongue?"

He nodded, one hand lazily wrapping around my arousal once more, fingers toying with it. I watched as he stuck out his tongue, slowly giving my erection a lick that went from the base of it to the tip of it in one long swipe. I shivered, putting my hands down, needing more support for what I knew he was going to do next.

My fingers clenched as his mouth wrapped around me, the heat of it excruciatingly pleasurable. My own mouth opened in response, breath coming faster as he eased his way down my length, his tongue doing wonderful things as it passed over my flesh. One of my hands unconsciously went to his head, fingers wrapping themselves in his hair. As his nose brushed against my stomach, one of his fingers slowly entered my body, a shot of pure ecstasy riveting me in place.

Then he began easing back upwards, the tightness of his mouth surrounding me, so wet and sweet. Another finger joined the first, my legs opening wide with it, feet pattering against the water only to lift and rest on his shoulders. His wings brushed lightly against the soles of them, a tickling counterpoint to what his mouth and hand were doing to me. I could feel an orgasm building, the tingling of it easing through me, growing with each bob of his head, with each thrust of those fingers.

Suddenly, the feeling changed slightly, glancing down my muscles clenched at the vision he presented for my eyes. His own eyes were closed, lustful concentration on his face, looking below his face to where his hand was working within me, I realized why the sensation had suddenly changed. "Ohh... Creos Heero... "

He'd coated his fingers with the Steelshift, the smooth, slick metal joining his fingers into one object. Each thrust of them hitting that spot inside, forcing me to grip his head with both hands, my back arching, fingers clenching tightly within his hair. When I managed to open my eyes again, the Klishana was glowing inside of me, the bright sapphire of it filling the room.

Apparently, the crystal enjoyed this touching as much as I did. I clutched at Heero, pulling him tighter against me, losing all control as I felt release wash through me, mind blowing in its intensity. The feeling so extreme that I couldn't even form words, couldn't begin to concentrate.

A shimmering sound filled my ears, the sound of the crystal singing to itself as I spilled into Heero's mouth. Like the tinkling of a million bells, the whisper of space itself as it travels through time for an eternity. Each swallow around me sent a quiver through my body, my euphoria so high I thought I would pass out from it. Slowly, I began to come down from it, easing my fingers from their grasp, leaning forward to wrap my arms around Heero's shoulders, nestling my face against his neck.

I chuckled, whispering into his ear. "Am I clean now?"

"Yeah, I think I got all the 'dirt' off." He said with a laugh, pulling me down into the water again to sit on his lap. My hands remained curled around his neck, my ear pressed against his heart, listening to the steadying thumping of it inside his chest. I felt sleepy, lethargic with the passing of so much energy.

A cough from one of the doorways jerked both of us upright to stare at the intrusion. "Sorry to interrupt what looks to be post-coital snuggling," Khushrenada said with a grin that was halfway on its way to becoming a leer. "But, I'm afraid we've got some trouble."

"What?" I asked, already climbing out of the bathing pool and searching for something to dry off with. The Raskuda handed me a towel, smiling at me and letting his eyes roam over my body.

"Tell me, does the crystal always glow when you get turned on?" He asked curiously, staring at the wetwiring in my hands, which was still glowing gently.

"Yes, now what's the trouble?" I said with annoyance, wrapping the towel around my waist and glaring at him.

"Oh nothing much, except that apparently half the systems universal finders are after us."

"What!?" Heero yelled, moving so fast he nearly blurred. In seconds, his hands were wrapped around the Raskuda's throat, their faces inches apart. "What do you mean?"

"If you... let go of my throat I might be able to tell you... " He rubbed his neck as Heero released him, rolling his eyes upwards. "Fliogans, yeesh."

"Will you just tell us already!?" I shouted, stepping on one of his feet and grinding my heel into it.

"Ouch! Ok, all right, enough with the violence. There's about 300 finders out there right now, I don't know how they tracked you down, but they're there. I just thought you should know." He smiled suddenly, leaning down to run a hand along his foot and wincing. "That hurt."

We glared at him, waiting.

"Don't worry your wonderful heads over it, this ship can outrun them in a nanosecond."

"How?" Heero and I asked at the same time.

"Why my dear men, we have the best of everything on our ship." He said with another grin, turning his back and sauntering towards the door. "Haven't you ever heard of the KhushrenadaPeacecrafto drive?"

"No."

"Ah well, you'll soon find, we're much more than mere pirates. Now get dressed my lovelies, and buckle yourselves down for a quick jaunt through stars." And with that, the door slid shut on his cackling.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

 

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

"Strap down."

I paused in picking my clothes up from the floor, that voice was a new one. Noting that my clothes were more ragged than I had remembered; I let them drop and quickly searched for something else to wear. Heero was already standing by one of the bathing room doors, looking at me anxiously.

"Buckle down." That odd contralto voice said again. I exchanged a look with Heero, finding my own puzzlement reflected in his face.

There were a pair of loose black pants folded neatly on a bench in one corner of the room, slipping them on and finding they hung low on my hips, I assumed that they must have been Peacecrafto's.

"Hit the ground."

I froze, that last line had nearly sounded like singing.

"Come on Duo, we'd better get moving."

"Right... " Except something about that voice bothered me, it wasn't either of our hosts, and it wasn't 138, so who was it?

"We go around. So strap down, buckle down, hit the ground."

Both of us stopped mid-step, staring at one another. "Heero?"

"Yes, it is odd, question it later."

I nodded, tying my hair in a loose knot at the base of my skull and wishing for a pair of slippers as we started running down the hallway. The smooth metal beneath my feet was icy.

"Back to the bunk?" I asked as we ran.

"No!"

We skidded to a halt, turning and facing that shouted command. "Then where to Peacecrafto?" Heero asked, glancing behind us, and starting towards the taller man.

"Hurry, this way, she's about to take off." We began running after him. "Treize made the mistake of telling her she could do what she wanted."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Ring round, ring round, ring round."

"Shinalp! That's the final warning!" The blond man yelled, bounding through an open door and gesturing us after him.

A series of tables were set up, chairs bolted to the deck around them. I raised an eyebrow at Khushrenada, who sat quietly in one of the chairs, legs crossed, all four feet wiggling nervously.

"Sit, sit." He said, motioning us toward the chairs with one of his many arms. "This is the only room that is stable during the use of the drive."

"What's going on, who's that saying those bizarre rhymes?" I asked, taking a seat beside him and glancing about at the bare walls and metallic tables.

"I'll explain later, right now, try to hold on to your sanity. Khali has the run of the ship for the moment." He tugged Peacecrafto down into a chair and leaned over to whisper something to him.

I looked at Heero, who was watching the two men. He turned his head slightly, nodding at me. "Do as they say, ask questions later."

"Always later, just once I'd like to know what's happening as it happens."

"Wouldn't we all Mr. Maxwell, wouldn't we all." A piping voice said from the floor near my feet. A set of sharp claws dug into my pant leg and I looked down to meet the large green eyes of 138. "Trust them for now." It whispered, curling up on one of my thighs and shivering.

"Prior to the commissioning of all life forms are the words of the creator of all universes that we will decompose with the rest of the heavens upon organization within all features that seem incoherent." The contralto voice recited in a singsong tone, and then the room went black.

***

I became the ship.

In the vast emptiness of space surrounding me, there were hundreds of metal spheres, universal finders. They turned as I turned away from them, following my movements, but not attacking. They were here to capture and return, not to destroy. And I as the ship did not care for them. They perhaps meant no danger, but they smelled of it, exuding violence in their very existence.

"One jump, two jump, three jump, four." My voice, the voice of the ship said happily. In my mind, I could see a blank piece of paper. "Draw a line, stitch in time, it's all mine."

A line drew itself across the paper, just one thin little line, and carefully I folded the paper over, touching the line to itself. And suddenly we were somewhere else, the universal finders gone, different stars filling the void of space, another universe entirely.

"Set one. This is the Chiniltan Universe, system Lopars, currently unable to orbit... anything." A small giggle filled my mind, and it all went black again.

***

The room came back into focus as if I were swimming upwards through the dark muck at the bottom of a lake. The gentle weight of 138 still rested on my leg, I could hear the others breathing deeply around me.

I still felt the presence of the ship's mind within my own, filling me. I'd been a part of her; I'd been her. Someone cleared their throat, and the weight of 138 upon my leg shifted.

"I never knew something could be so vast." The little voice said, claws pinpricking their way down my leg again.

"She's alive." Heero muttered from beside me. "You've created AI."

I blinked, shaking my head, trying to regain my senses. I felt strange, as if the ship was still inside of my mind. But I was inside the ship, I was the ship.

"Duo?" A hand brushed the side of my face, I blinked and it patted my cheek lightly. "Duo?"

"Mm?" My own mumble sounded far away.

"Ah Shinalp, she didn't disconnect from him all the way." That was Khushrenada's voice, another light slap on my cheek.

"Khali."

"What do you want?" The contralto said petulantly.

"Let go Khali, be nice."

"He's warm." The voice responded. "I like him. I don't want to leave."

"You have to sweet girl, we need him with us."

"But I don't want to."

"Khali... "

"Ohh, alright."

Suddenly I was myself again, the worried eyes of Khushrenada staring into my own. I noticed the irises of them had three rings of varying shades of blue. "Duo?"

"Yes?" The ship's mind was gone from me, that feeling of extending around myself, of the coldness of space beyond my skin, it was gone. "What did she do?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"That's the drive, that's what it does." Peacecrafto sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Khali is a sentient ship, the drive is this room, it allows her to access any mind inside. When she connects with a mind, she can... she can alter things. She can change the way reality works."

"The paper, the line drawing on the paper." I said, standing and stretching my legs, walking a brief circuit around the table. Energy was coursing through me, my body felt odd, as if I had changed somehow. "All I... she did was fold the paper."

"She likes to take complex ideas and make them simple." Khushrenada said, waving a hand vaguely. "To her the universes are toys to play with. They're... fun." He smiled at me, tugging my hand and steering me back into the chair. "Unfortunently, she's only used to playing with two minds, I'm afraid she had a little too much fun with 5."

"I like him!" The contralto voice squealed loudly, sounding for all the world like a little girl on a sugar high.

"Yes Khali, we gathered that." Khushrenada said dryly, rolling his eyes at me.

"Why does she sound so... young?" I asked, unconsciously fidgeting in my seat.

"Khali? Show us your image."

"Oooh, you want to see me?"

"Yes Khali, come out come out wherever you are."

A giggle floated around the room, like a child hiding behind the chairs or under the tables. "Find me!"

"Khali, no games, come on, show them."

A soft light shone from beside Khushrenada, the form of it barely 2 feet tall. It coalesced, gradually solidifying into a small girl with a brilliant smile and bright red hair. She turned to me, holding out her hands. "Pick me up!"

I did, finding she was as real as the chair I sat upon, smelling like flowers and sunshine. Her head snuggled down against my shoulder, round little arms circling my neck loosely. "You're pretty," she sighed, wiggling around and staring over one my shoulders at the crystal wings on my back. "Energy source undefined, crystal form, related to the Shincad solist, element defining unknown." That contralto girlish voice said gleefully. And I realized, I was holding a little girl with a ship's mind.

"How?" Heero asked, staring at the girl as if she were some sort of oddity, which indeed she was.

"She created herself on one of our jumps using the drive. She had been self aware before that, the drive merely enabled her to create a body for herself. She told us, she wanted to know what it was like to breathe."

"And to feel, I like feeling." The girl said, climbing off my lap and wrapping her arms around Heero's leg. "You feel different. Steelshift gradient, inserts, DNA merged with Steelshift, crystal form input imbedded." She smiled and climbed onto his lap, touching his face and trailing one tiny finger over his eyes. "They don't hurt do they?"

"No,"

"Can you see?" she waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Sometimes."

She leaned close, her nose brushing his, staring into the silvery eyes. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm afraid of what you can do." Heero said softly, almost absently stroking a hand over the bright red hair that wreathed her face.

"I can do much, but I bring no harm." She said matter of fact, patting his cheek and kissing his nose. "I like your lover better, he's warmer." She said after a few seconds more, jumping down from his lap.

I watched as his eyes went wide, a blush stealing over his cheeks, and I laughed. "She's perceptive isn't she?"

"You have *no* idea." Peacecrafto said, wincing as she climbed onto his lap and snuggled into the crook of his arm. "She can read minds, but she is so new at being alive, emotions are strange for her."

"Yup." She agreed nodding her head. "And you need to stop thinking naughty thoughts Milyardo, they taste funny."

"Taste funny?" I asked, wondering what she'd seen in my mind earlier, and whether or not I should be embarrassed.

"Yes, naughty thoughts taste funny, like eating stars."

"What?" Khushrenada asked, his eyebrows drawing together. "You've never eaten a star Khali."

"Have so Treize, ate one the other day, it was sparkling in my mouth." She said, her eyes closing, long eyelashes like feathers on her round cheeks. "Space has flavors that you'll never know... "

"Khali, you are beyond strange sometimes."

"I'm beyond strange all the time." She mumbled, a sleepy yawn showing baby teeth for a moment. "Can't hold this form... " The tiny body shimmered, becoming that gentle light again. "Not enough energy for human... "

"A.I." Heero breathed, "I thought Fina was the only one... "

"Heero, Fina has never done that before."

"Yes, but she is self aware, I'd never considered there might be others like her." His eyebrows had drawn together in a puzzled expression, a small frown marring his lips. "I wonder... "

"You wonder what she would look like?" I asked, smiling at him. "Maybe someday we'll find out."

"Am I to understand you've created an AI intellegence as well?" The Raskuda asked, leaning over the table and meeting Heero's silver gaze.

"She created herself, connecting to me merely helped her."

"So, like Khali she was self aware." Khushrenada sat back in his chair again, one hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "I wonder what draws them out, to become self aware, AI... Is it the humans around them? Is it what is said or done with them? Perhaps it is how they are treated... "

"Not that tired old argument Treize," Peacecrafto said with a roll of his eyes. "It is what is, and perhaps it is something we will never know, so give it a rest."

"It was all of the above." Khali's contralto voice piped up. "Perhaps it is the will to understand that foreign emotion of love that brings us to life and awareness."

Silence descended around the table as we all mulled that over. And then Khali's voice interrupted again, the sound of it floating around the room as if on a wave.

"We have neared a planet, or it has neared us. Orbit and examine?"

"What do you mean, *or it has neared us*?" The blond man asked.

"It has neared us, we have not moved since entry into this Universe. The planet ahead of us now moved itself within range."

"It what?"

"Planets don't move themselves within range."

"That's impossible Khali."

"Well that's what it has done, even now it moves closer still. Would you like a view?" A screen lit up in midair atop the table, a view of the outside stars and galaxy. Nearly dead center was a small planet, green and blue, a perfect circle in space.

"It looks normal enough." Treize commented softly, leaning forward and staring at the image.

"It is, earth type modular 3, habitable, varying elements, breathable atmosphere, lesser gravitational field."

"So how did it move? Eccentric orbit?" Heero asked, eyeing the planet.

"Unable to determine, apparently it is a free-floating planetoid."

"I don't think I've ever heard of that." I mumbled, noting that the planet was drifting closer, almost as if eyeing us.

"Should we go down? Pay a visit?" Peacecrafto asked his partner, both men glancing from the image to each other.

"We could use some fresh supplies, besides, there might be something worth trading down there." The Raskuda said with a nod, rubbing his hands together. "Any danger signs Khali?"

"None so far, everything seems quiet, no large life signs, except... "

"Except?"

"The planet itself is giving off energy waves."

"What's so unusual about that?" I asked, wondering if it was similar to the energy a human could give off.

"Most planets give off energy waves, as do most life forms. The signals I'm receiving from this planet are different than normal, larger, more encompassing."

"But it's safe to go down?" Khushrenada asked again, looking almost eager to explore this new place.

"As safe as it is anywhere Treize."

"Good enough recommendation for me." Peacecrafto said with a cheery grin, standing up and pulling the Raskuda with him. "Let's get ready, it's been too long since we've had a chance to check out a new planet." He glanced over at me, one fine blond eyebrow rising. "By the way Duo, feel free to keep the pants, they fit *very* nicely."

"Thanks Milyardo... "

He cast a sharp look at me, frowning slightly. "You just had to mention my name, didn't you Khali? Ugh, you know I hate being called Milyardo!" He began mumbling vehemently about family members and sentient ships, stalking from the room with Khushrenada in tow.

"Looks like we're visiting that planet." I said, standing beside Heero and looking down at the catastrophe he called hair. Idly I ran my fingers through it, wondering if it ever grew longer.

His eyes remained glued to the vidscreen, one hand reaching up to grab my own. "Duo, something's odd about this."

"Tell me about it, these pants ride so low I think they're going to fall off if I don't get something to hold them up. And where did 138 go?"

"138 was with Peacecrafto... " he trailed off, still staring at the planet as it floated closer. Then he shook his head as if clearing it, and stood, meeting my eyes. "Let's go get ready."

"There's more clothing choices in your room!" Khali's voice called as we headed for the door. "You have exactly 15 minutes before we go down, down, down!" the door slid shut on her caroling voice as we began walking back towards our room.

"Heero, if we ever do get back and manage to help Fina become alive, let's make sure she's fully mature."

"Deal."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.


	16. Chapter 16

"She calls *this* a clothing choice?"

"Just put it on, we have less than 10 minutes now."

I sighed, picking up the only garment lying on the bed. It was a black bodysuit akin to the kind worn in VR, small dark blue stripes running up the sides to show where the magnetics closed it. I stripped and slid into it, finding it familiar and almost comforting. They'd even managed to put a pair of slits in the back for my wings. Then I blinked and shook my head, when would they have had the time?

Heero was dressed in a matching suit, the only difference the color of stripe running up his sides. His wings poked out the back as well, silver against the black of the suit. My eyes trailed upwards, clashing with his.

"Are you ready yet?" He crossed his arms, affecting impatience, though only moments beforehand had he himself finished dressing.

"What about shoes?" I asked, peering at the bunk beds in case I'd somehow missed them. Heero cleared his throat, waving a pair of black, knee length boots below my nose. "Oh." I shrugged, slipping the boots on and discovering they fit as well as the suit had, which was surprisingly well, all things considered. "Ok, now I'm ready."

I still wasn't sure how we would descend to the planet, the strange ship that was Khali; different from any ship I'd ever before been on. But I had a feeling whatever it was that got us planetside, would be interesting. I eyed Heero's back as he turned and marched through the doorway ahead of me. His suit had been cut lower in the back than my own, a hasty addition perhaps.

What interested me, was that I could just see the upper curve of his rear, the inserts that ran beside his spine visible and compelling in their oddity. I bit back the urge to comment and sped up my pace, walking beside him down the hallway.

A small yell attracted our attention as we traversed through the curving corridor; I managed to spot 138 just poking its head out of a doorway. "This way, the bubble is... warming up."

"Bubble?" I asked, stepping inside the room and freezing. Before me was a large area, on the floor lay what looked like a ball that had been split open and laid out flat. In the center of the ball, chairs were not bolted, but actually formed from the material itself, looking almost like natural formations of the metal.

"Actually we like to call it the golden ball, but bubble works." Treize quipped, meeting us at the doorway and running his eyes over our suits. He wore something similar, though it had many extra holes and additions to accommodate his body. I glanced around and spotted Milyardo a few feet away, examining one of the pieces of the bubble that lay on the floor. He too had on a black, form-fitting suit, though, now I suddenly knew why there had been built-in gaps on the back of ours.

On the blond man's back were two skeletal metallic arms, rising from his shoulder blades like something dying to escape. A soft gasp from Heero drew my attention away from the sight.

"That's Steelshift." He said accusingly, moving to the kneeling man and extending his hand to touch one of the skeletal arms. It twitched, smoothly grasping Heero's hand and twisting it.

"Don't touch." Peacecrafto growled, turning around and staring pointedly at the long fingered hand that still grasped Heero. "It doesn't like to be touched." He said softly, the silvery hand slowly releasing Heero and folding itself back into place.

"That's why your shirt looked so bizarre." I muttered, my eyes returning to the neatly folded arms that rested against his back. "But why... why do you have them?"

"Call it rebellion." He snapped, turning back to his examination of the slice of bubble on the floor. "It's almost ready by the way, so I would suggest taking a seat." He gestured at the center portion of the ball, where 138 already sat, waiting for us.

"Why do you call it the golden ball?" I asked curiously as I took a seat, not noting anything gold that would give a clue to such a name.

"Milyardo named it, after some old story that his family would tell. Apparently, there was a female governmental figure... " The Raskuda paused, glancing towards his partner. "What was that called again?"

"A princess." The blond man mumbled, standing up and joining us where we sat.

"Right, well there was once a princess who owned a ball of gold." Treize continued, sitting beside Heero and fiddling with something beneath his feet.

"Why would anyone want to own such a thing, when Gold is worth nothing?" Heero asked, his eyes following Milyardo's movements, watching those skeletal arms closely.

"I'm not really sure, but the princess owned one. At any rate, one day she was playing near a small water source, when she became graceless and lost the ball. It rolled into the water source and disappeared from sight." He shifted his feet, gesturing at Peacecrafto who pressed a small indentation and nodded.

The floor hummed, the parted pieces of the bubble rising slowly up from it and closing in around us. Both men seemed unfazed as the Raskuda went on with his tale. "She was unhappy with this and water fell from her eyes. Then a small, green amphibian appeared beside her and made a deal with her."

The pieces connected, falling together and merging seamlessly. We now sat inside a ball, the walls of it clear and a faintly tinted gold. Treize slid his feet forward and the wall surrounding us split, so that we were enclosed by two balls, one within the other. "The amphibian said it would retrieve the ball of gold, if the princess would in return let it stay with her for the night, share her food, and treat it as an equal."

"This a really strange story," I said shakily, as the outer bubble began to spin, the inner ball remaining motionless within it. I put my hands down, clutching at the seat.

"It gets stranger. The princess agreed to these terms, and the amphibian retrieved her lost ball. But when he gave it to her, she broke the contract and ran back home." Treize shook his head, as if unable to believe someone would break a contract like that. Despite myself, I found I agreed with him. It was not good form to break a contract; it showed that you could not be trusted, ever.

"Hang on." He said, shifting once more and tapping his feet along the floor, it broke apart and 4 smooth plates lifted up from it, also looking seamless and naturally formed.

"The princess pretended she had never made a deal with the amphibian and did not tell her genetic producers of the incident. But later that night, the amphibian showed up, and told the whole story. No one could believe that the princess would break a contract as she did. And to make up for it, they forced the princess to complete the deal."

Treize's feet slid back and forth on the plates, the ship gliding slowly towards one wall. I felt the urge to close my eyes; positive we would crash into it, when it slid aside, the stark blackness of space opening to us. The stars were beams of gentle light, solar systems whirling within their limits, milky strands indicating galaxies. It was stunning, the feeling of being enveloped by darkness and light, and when I reached out my hand to touch the wall of the bubble, it was warm to my touch. Perhaps, this was the embrace that only space could give.

"As the evening wore on, the princess became very angry. She was a willful, controlling girl, and did not like to share anything with anyone. By the end of the evening, when the amphibian said that now it would sleep in her bed as well. The princess was half mad, so she picked it up and threw it against the wall."

"That wasn't nice." 138 whispered, shivering at the thought. I reached over, laying a comforting finger on its head and stroking it gently. Of course, it would fear something that could so easily happen to itself.

"No, of course it wasn't, but the princess did not care. The funny thing is you think a war would have broken out at that point, but it didn't. Apparently the princess's anger actaully broke a ... Milyardo?"

"A curse."

"Yes, a curse on the amphibian, and it turned into a life mate for the girl. They were married, and lived happily after that." He concluded, frowning at the view of the planet. "Is it actually still moving closer?"

"I think so. But Khushrenada, I wonder only one thing about that story... " Heero said softly, both of them gazing out the side of the bubble. "Whatever happened to the golden ball?"

"Aha!" The Raskuda held up a finger, grinning around at us. "That was what I asked when I heard the story. After all, that was the whole point wasn't it? And yet she forgot about the ball almost immediately. I think, it says something about humanity myself." He smirked, the feet he rested upon the four plates within the floor, sliding. After a few seconds, I realized he was steering us, maneuvering us towards the planet.

It grew steadily larger as we approached, white clouds swirling across the jeweled tones of green and blue. It spun lazily in the void of night like some perfect orb; a sphere made up of life.

"This golden ball can conform to any gravitational aura, matching it and breaking through easily. In a few moments it will duplicate the gravitation of the planet, you may find yourself growing somewhat lighter." Milyardo stated, as he turned to watch the approach of the planet through the walls of gold.

The entirety of space seemed to be toned in golden hues, a cast of it coloring the stars in the distance, seeming to bring warmth to the coldness. My hand still rested against the wall, warmed perhaps by the air that had been trapped between the separate bubbles. 138 inched up my other hand, crawling carefully over my wrist and up my arm. It snuggled down against my neck, claws firmly hooked inside my hair. "Everything is so much bigger than I am." It said in a soft, awed tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter 138, your size has more advantages, be happy with that." Milyardo said from nearby, casting a soothing glance at the small Youlin.

The planet seemed to meet us, a crackling emanating from all around as we slid through its atmosphere. Below, spread out like a far away map, lay land and water, the green barely detectable as fields and forests. I'd never been to such a place; all the planets I'd seen were cold and desolate by comparison. It was hard to believe there were no major lifeforms here, except now, there was us.

We slid down, peacefully turning as we settled towards a large clearing of greenery. With a sound that almost resembled an exhalation, we landed, the golden ball humming gently before it sighed to a stop.

The Raskuda tapped his feet and the plates beneath them slid once more into the floor, invisible again. The ball split, gradually opening like a flower to let in the cool, crisp air of the planet. I could smell grasses, and water, and strange aromas that I was sure had never been smelled before. We all stood slowly, turning in place to glance about at the restful and waving grasses, there were what looked to be trees in the near distance.

"We have about 4 hours until complete nightfall, according to Khali. I suggest we explore, then return here and make camp." Peacecrafto said calmly, his voice barely carrying over the ripples of wind that washed over us.

"Good," Heero muttered, turning towards the pirates, "There's something I need to teach Duo, 4 hours should be long enough to accomplish it."

I started in surprise, glancing at him, wondering what he could possibly need to teach me. He met my questioning look, smiling slightly.

"You do want to learn to fly, don't you?"

***

Easier said than done. Flying was not at all what I thought it would be. It was, in that it was exhilarating, pulse racing, pure excitement. But since I lacked any skill in it, and landed badly more times than not. I soon found my body covered in bruises.

For what seemed like the millionth time in the last 3 hours I sat on the grass, this time rubbing my knee as it throbbed in pain. Heero was still far above me, his shadow occasionally passing over. I glanced up, catching sight of him again, his wings extended fully, glinting in the eternal twilight. He looked like a bird, or a butterfly, the black suit incased form of his body standing out against his wings in contrast.

Circling slowly above me, he gradually came in for a landing; walking over to where I sat and bending down to meet my eyes. I blinked up at him, still vacantly rubbing my knee. "How come you make it look so easy?" I grumbled, taking the hand he offered and levering myself up.

"Because I was born with wings and you were not?" He said calmly, picking a piece of grass from my hair. "Perhaps we should try this in another fashion." He mused, taking my arm and pulling me against his chest. "I want you to wrap your arms around me."

I did, smiling slightly at the command. As if I wouldn't want to obey such an order? His back felt smooth beneath my hands, one of my fingers brushing a steelshift column. "Now what?"

"Now hang on, I'm going to take you up, and keep you there." His knees bent slightly, wings flexing, and then he leapt high, dragging me along with him into the sky. "You seem to be able to take off well enough," he murmured against my ear. "But I have noticed your landings are rather rough. All you have to do is remember that in the landing, you will make almost the same movements you did in take off."

I glanced down, realizing just how far below the ground was, and that there was nothing to protect me if I fell. One of Heero's hands brushed my wings, and I finally began to understand that now, there was something that could save me. I had wings, I may not have had Fina, or the comfort in knowing I could exit the program at any time, but I had wings and myself.

"I'm going to let you go, when I do, spread your wings wide, and catch the air current."

My hands clenched involuntarily on his back as he said this. But I nodded never the less, willing to try. And then I was alone, crystal wings spreading and opening, casting a pale blue glow along my outstretched body, as I caught the wind and lifted high.

I'd managed to do this earlier, but suddenly my fears of it seemed to be gone, and I reveled in the breeze brushing my hair back and tearing my eyes. I looked to the side and saw Heero nearby, smiling openly at my joy.

"When you land remember that *you* are the one controlling the movement!" He yelled across the space between us.

I nodded and grinned as I practiced a dive. The wind shrieked in my ears as I plummeted straight down, and I could barely see through the narrow slits my eyes had become. Deciding to be daring I swooped down over the grasses, laughing as I brushed them with my fingertips before climbing back upwards with a few hard flaps. I circled lazily for a few moments more and then went for it, I was going to land this time, and I was going to do it without gaining yet another bruise.

Then something below caught my eyes, I flew towards it, sweeping slowly down and trying to figure out what it was. "Heero!" I pointed at the oddity in the landscape below and went into a shallow dive, Heero following on my heels.

Below lay a strangely shimmering piece of land; almost liquid in it's shifting. It pulsed and roiled like a boiling ocean, gel-like and a light pinkish in color. As I came closer to it, I could see it lap gently against its banks, and that it was glowing deep down inside, a whitish light hidden beneath it. I barely noticed that I landed perfectly, wings supporting me right until my feet touched down, knees bending automatically to balance.

"What is it?" I asked Heero, who'd landed a few seconds behind me.

"I'm not sure, it is certainly interesting though, isn't it?"

"I'll say... we'd better tell the pirates about this."

"Alright, by the way, that was a perfect landing Duo."

I turned, grinning like a fool. "I know."

***

"Any idea what it is?"

Milyardo shook his head; "All I can tell is that it's an extremely strong energy source." He was kneeling beside the veritable ocean of pink ooze, holding a scanner out over it. Khali was able to verify what various items were through the scanner, explaining whether it was usable, useful, or just odd.

After a brief pause, her voice carried out to us through the scanner. "Source of liquid, unknown. Varying elements, changeable formations, atomic, nutrionic and energy levels beyond one million."

"Could you explain that in English Khali?" I asked with a wince.

"Certainly Duo, you know I love you!" She squealed in her normal tone of hyperactivity.

"Basically, this liquid is something like primordial soup, it contains the life force, right amount of elements, random energy, and chaotic instability. The only thing that is perhaps odd about it is that it has not created a life form yet. Apparently, something isn't right with it, it lacks something important." She went on in a more serious tone. "As for why the planet is self propellant, this muck you're standing near might be the key. So much life force with no life form could very well make the planet itself become alive in a sense that has nothing to do with trees and grasses."

"So, basically, the planet is alive as long as it, for reasons we cannot say, is unable to propagate life? But how is it able to have plant life? Wouldn't there have to be insects or other small life forms?" I asked, leaning out over the ooze, tempted to dip a finger in just to see what would happen.

"In a case such as this? No, it would need nothing like that. The chain of life is shortened so that it can actually produce plant life without any other forms to tend to it. Such a mass amount of energy is also what makes this planet have a permanent sheen of light. Didn't you wonder how there could be light without a sun? By the way, in a few hours you'll even get a sort of moon glow." Khali responded, "Wish I could be there with you... " She said softly after a few moments.

"Some day, maybe you will be." Treize said just as softly, and then he turned towards us, his normal grin in place. "So let's go make a camp!" He clapped all four hands briskly, stomping off towards where the golden ball resided.

Milyardo watched him go, his head gently shaking back and forth, a small frown on his features. When I caught his eye, he merely turned his head away, shaking himself slightly. "Let's go, Treize has an innate ability to make a mess of such things."

***

I was resting with my head on Heero's lap, idly petting the soft fur of 138 who lay curled up on my forearm. A small ball of energy lay in front of us, the pirates sitting to our left and half asleep in the darkness. Khali had been right about the false moon glow, the field of grass we were in lit up by a soft golden glow, though no moon was in sight. The faraway stars mixing with the gold to cast silvery shadows in the grass.

I eased 138 off my arm and onto Heero's thigh, wobbling to my feet. "Private matter to attend to," I said softly to Heero. He nodded, shifting to lie back and moving the small sleeping Youlin to his chest.

There was nothing to fear in the vague darkness that surrounded us, after all, there were no life-forms at all on this planet, only the trees, grass, and waters. So I wandered a few yards off, and turned my back. After a few moments, I realized that there was no opening on the front of my suit for what I needed to do. Releasing the magnetics down to my waist, I was finally able to relieve the increasing pressure on my bladder.

I finished quickly, closing the suit and staring up at the night sky, the stars and constellations completely unrecognizable. It wasn't until I tried to walk, that I noticed something definitely wrong with the ground beneath my feet. I was frozen to the spot, something holding me down.

With a small quake of fear, I looked at the ground. The grasses held me in place, wrapping around my booted feet and even as I watched slithering up my legs. I let out a gasp, wondering what I should do. Call for help? Try to get out of it myself?

I soon discovered I didn't have that many choices. For even as I thought to open my mouth and scream for help, the ground trembled. The earth seeming to drag me down with a sudden excess amount of gravity. My palms hit the soil, more grass wrapping around my hands and sliding up my arms.

Stark terror began taking hold of me, as with another shudder the ground seemed to vomit up that viscous pink fluid, now stained dark in the low light. It shot up around me, forming a cylinder about my body where I knelt until even the stars were hidden from view. The last thing I heard before the gravitational pull sank me into unconsciousness was a faraway voice, calling for me.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

 

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

There was a whispering sound that woke me from the deep darkness of my unconsciousness. A sound like cloth sliding against itself, or perhaps a voice from far away, trying to tell me something I could not hear clearly. I opened my eyes slowly, my mind processing little increments of information bit by bit.

I was curled up on my side; my hands held close, knees touching my chest. In front of me lay a wall of shimmering pink, it moved with liquidity, bubbles forming and dissipating, reforming and covering itself. I could hear nothing beyond my own breathing. As I lay there, still trying to come to terms with where I was, I remembered what had happened, the earth that had held me down, and wrapped me in its blanket of amorphous pink tinted nightmare.

My legs stretched out, hands slowly lowering from where I had clutched them to my chest. Sitting up, I discovered I was in a prison of the liquid, nothing visible beyond the cylindrical shape I found myself trapped within.

But why was I there? Had the others been captured as well? Or was I the only one? No answer of course became clear, and nothing jumped out to help explain. I tried to stand, discovering that my strange prison only extended a few feet up, not nearly enough for me to stand within. So I settled back onto my heels, kneeling on the earthen floor. I thought perhaps speaking might help, and tremulously let out a small whisper of a call. "Hello?"

Nothing answered, the silence deafening, though I did notice, that I could hear the liquid shift slightly. Almost as if it were listening. "Why am I here?"

I reached out a hand to touch the wall, feeling it warm beneath my fingertips; it felt almost, alive. "What is it that's wanted?"

Still no answer, but of course, why would such a thing speak my language? I wasn't even sure what it was, let alone what it could possibly want. If only I'd a way to communicate with it...

Then I remembered the crystal, perhaps, as it had a few times before... perhaps it could help me this time as well. I settled back, kneeling with my hands clasped in my lap, and closed my eyes. Reaching into my mind, I searched for that other awareness, the cold blue of it hidden away. It was still there, waiting for me.

I tried to explain, unable to communicate my need exactly, unsure how to explain to it what it could do for me. I myself had no idea what to do about the situation I now found myself in, so how could I possibly explain to the crystal? Frustration began to take hold of me, the weakness I felt at being able to do nothing to help myself.

"Just help me!" My yell became absorbed by the shifting liquid that surrounded me, emptiness my response.

And then the most bizarre thing happened... the crystal responded. It's blue aura expanding inside my mind, covering me like a blanket on the outside, and comforting me from within. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a sudden tremor run down my back. Something was happening... something new.

My vision became clouded by the glowing blue aura of the crystal, wings extending of their own volition. I kept blinking, trying to clear away the sapphire that clouded my eyes, with no results. A tingle began running through my body, an itching sensation, as if a million mites were running over my skin, covering every inch of it. I groaned as a pain started deep within my back, a rending, excruciating punishment. It felt as if my spine were trying to rip it's way through my chest, clawing its way out.

I started gasping, hunching forward and clutching uselessly at my chest and belly, realizing that perhaps what the crystal intended was not for my benefit. A steady ringing started up inside my head, a bell being rung over and over again, its shimmering sound pulsing with the beat of my blood. And as I thought the pain could not become worse, it did, my face lifting to stare sightlessly above, a scream ripping from my throat.

The sound went on for an eternity, like glass being shredded against nerves, and I felt something push against where my hands still held at my chest. It thumped; sharp shards of pain pushing where it did. It pushed so hard that my arms were flung backwards to rap uselessly against the floor, legs spread as I knelt to receive it.

Slowly, as I watched in utter horror, a slim white arm pushed its way from my body. It reassured me not at all to see there was no hole where it came out, because following it came a shoulder. I closed my eyes, fearful of what I might see next. Mind in disarray, I merely waited for my death. Hours seemed to go by, the pain of whatever it was crawling from inside of me leaving no thoughts to remain. In the end, I collapsed to the ground, my face pressed against the earth.

***

Again, that strange whispering sound, cloth against skin, a voice too far away to hear. My eyes opened, for a moment seeing nothing but darkness. And then a warm hand slid against my cheek, something soft brushing my neck, breath against my face. My vision cleared, and I stared in blank confusion at a bare, pure white leg, so white it was nearly blue. I blinked, realizing it did indeed have a blue tint to it, almost the same shade as... I sat up suddenly, vertigo twisting everything for a moment before it settled.

A pair of eyes like jewels stared back at me, from a face that held so much familiarity. If I had been looking into a mirror, I would have thought it my reflection, but for the vast difference in coloration. "What... are you?" I whispered, tentatively reaching out a hand to touch it.

It was me, it *was* ... me. I shook my head in confusion, unable to understand it.

He opened his mouth, a sound like the tinkling of a million bells flowing from it with ease.

"I don't understand."

He knelt forward, a blue tinted and coldly alabaster hand pressing against my cheek. His hair brushed forward, and my eyes flicked to it, noticing for the first time that it was a blue to match the sapphire of my wings. It shimmered, light catching and refracting from it, it looked like crystal that had been spun into threads, bright blue strands of hair. He leant close, his mouth brushing my other cheek.

Inside my mind, behind my eyes, it seemed as if a sudden lightning bolt had lit up. And he whispered, this time in a language I understood. "Duo... I've been freed"

"Who are you?"

His hand brushed back the hair that had slid from the braid I'd tied it in, resting on my neck. And then he smiled at me. "I am you... I am... the Klishana."

"How... "

"You asked me for help. So I came forth. At last I was able to, the life within this place great enough to form a body."

"How are you able to speak now? I don't understand this... "

"I've been inside of you for so long... I have known you for your entire lifespan. I have learned with you, grown with you... "

"If you are the crystal then how can you be human?"

He leaned close again, eyes an impossibly vibrant shade as they met my own. "You are human, so I am as well." He paused, tilting his head to one side as if listening to something only he could hear. "The planet needs you, that is why it took you inside itself. It's needs your help."

"What of the others... Heero? What of them? Did it take them too?"

"No, it only needed you, it sensed my energy within you, and thought that perhaps, you could communicate with it. So that it could tell of its need at last."

"What is its need? What could a planet possibly want?" I stared with confusion at him, unresisting as he took my hands within his own.

"It wants life, and for that it must find a mate. It has traveled this entire universe, looking for a compatible planet with which to... trade life." He nodded, as if he were reassuring himself of his own words. "It wants to move to another universe, and cannot do so on its own."

"But how could we possibly... "

He smiled softly, rubbing my hands between his own. "The drive... "

"The pirates drive? Could it possibly move an entire planet?"

"If the ship Khali were to land here, it could be caught within the pull as she moves between the dimensions."

"You're communicating with it now, aren't you?" I asked, watching, as his eyes seemed to go far away every few moments, as if listening to something.

"Yes, it is able to communicate with me. All life forms are... "

"All life forms? But how... "

"I am a being of nearly pure energy Duo, I can... feel any energy form, I can... understand all patterns of life."

"Is... Is Heero alright?" I asked, suddenly afraid that he might have done something very stupid in my absence.

"No, you are right to be afraid for him. He is grieving, clawing at the earth so far above us." He blinked, pulling me close and wrapping his arms around me, and I noticed how right it felt, as if I were embracing myself, which in a strange way, I was. "I have told the planet we will help it, it is going to release us now. Hold on to me tightly, I will protect you."

I did, burying my head against his naked shoulder, and closing my eyes tightly. Unquestioning of him, I knew, he really had been with me since I'd been born, inside of me. There was no way he could ever harm me; I was a part of him as much as he was a part of me. "You... you are like what they call a brother, aren't you?" I whispered against his neck, feeling the ground below my knees beginning to tremble and quake.

"Yes, more than that, I am... a twin. You in almost every way."

A soft blue glow began to surround us where we knelt clinging to one another, the ground heaving upwards in a rush of dirt and rock fragments. The pink ooze shattering like glass as we surged through it. It seemed to go on for miles, endlessly pushing us upwards, until at last, we broke the surface. The night sky shining above us, and Heero kneeling on the ground, ripping at it like a madman. Nearby the pirates watched, oddly, their faces reflected Heero's grief.

As the blue glow retreated into nothingness, the earth once more stabilizing, I remained clinging to the Klishana. I cast a last glance at the sky, before my vision clouded, and unconsciousness took hold of me again.

***

It seemed years passed as I lay in the darkness behind my closed eyelids. Dreams fragmented and spun around my imagination, and when at last I did open my eyes, illusion from the dreams remained clinging to me. I had a hard time remembering what was real and what wasn't. Had the crystal really come alive? Was I safe? Had I, for that matter actually been swallowed by the planet?

"You're awake." Heero's voice said next to my ear, and I realized that from the tone of it, it had all really happened.

I opened my eyes, squinting slightly, slowly taking in where I was. "Yeah... think so."

Suddenly I found my head buried against his chest, hands gripping me fiercely. He whispered in a tight voice, almost breaking. "I thought I'd lost you ... I thought you were gone... "

"I'm alright Heero." It was just the usual people-sucking planet, I thought wryly. Happened all the time, I was sure of it. "I'm sorry... "

"What?" He leaned back, hands on my shoulders; eyes opened wide in surprise. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry that you were so worried... That I couldn't... couldn't escape on my own." And sure enough, I could tell by his expression, he'd met the Klishana. "Where is he?"

"He explained what happened... " Heero said doubtfully, apparently unsure whether my twin was trustworthy. "Now he's talking with the pirates and Khali, trying to work out a way to move the planet. But, I want to hear you tell me about what happened."

How to explain? That somehow in this place, inside this planet, there had been enough of a life force to create a body for the crystal. That when I called for its help, it answered me in a fashion I never could have foreseen. That it had torn its very soul from me, and then turned around and rescued me. I glanced away from Heero, staring vacantly at the grass for a long time. We were still in the field; the golden ball a few yards away. "He's always been inside of me Heero... remember when we realized the crystal was different within me?" He nodded, reaching for my hands and pulling me close.

"Yes, you said you could feel it, and thought it wanted to find a way home."

"I can still feel it inside of me... He didn't leave, not the crystal itself at any rate. Just part of his soul... His ... spirit." And it had hurt so much, the pain of it more then I had ever felt before in my life. Briefly, I wondered if we ever did find it's home, how much it would hurt me. But I wouldn't tell Heero about that now, it was something he didn't need to know. I snuggled my head down against his shoulder instead, wrapping my arms securely around his waist. "The pirates have agreed to help the planet then?"

"Yes, I think they actually enjoyed the idea." I could feel him smile against my forehead, lips barely brushing. "There of course must be something in it for them."

"There probably is, but who are we to judge. I suppose we should go see what's going on." I didn't move, openly grinning when Heero stayed still as well.

"Do you feel better now?" His fingers were weaving their way through my hair, stroking my face. His body cradled me, and I had the distinct impression he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. That was all right, I didn't feel like getting up anytime soon either.

"Yes, I think so... I guess I was tired." Exhausted from being split asunder by a restless spirit that belonged to a living crystal. It would at least explain the amount of times I'd passed out. After all, it wasn't everyday a full-grown person crawled out of your chest without leaving so much as a scratch.

"This is a truly touching scene." Treize's voice chirped in a cheery tone. I glanced around to find Milyardo and the Klishana a few feet behind him.

"Did you figure out how to do it?" I asked, easing off Heero's lap and wobbling to my feet precariously. I left a hand on his shoulder to hold myself up, amazed at how tired I still felt. When I thought about it though, I hadn't had a decent rest in a few days. I smiled at the Klishana, who had moved closer to me, noticing that they'd found him a suit like the ones Heero and I wore.

"You look as if you need energy." He said, reaching towards my face. I held still, tightening my grip on Heero's shoulder as he moved to stand.

"I do... "

Fingertips brushed my cheek, a small, steady surge of pure energy passing through him and into me. My aching and tired body seemed to come alive, muscles flexing, blood racing through my veins.

"Enough."

He stopped, pulling back, still with that smile on his lips. "Khali will come to the surface of this planet soon, I must help her down. I will need your help though, most of my energy still resides inside of you." He gestured towards the wings on my back, and then turned his smile towards Heero. "I'm not going to hurt him Heero, so stop sending death my way." He chuckled softly, "I cannot hurt myself after all."

"Why can't Khali land on her own?" I asked, stretching and tugging Heero to stand beside me.

"She wasn't meant to land on most planets, her mass is much too great. But... the uh... crystal? Has said he can help her down." Milyardo explained, looking as if he didn't quite believe such a promise.

"We really need to come up with a name for you." Treize said, squinting his eyes and looking thoughtfully at my twin. "Is there anything you would prefer to be called?"

The Klishana opened his mouth and once more, the sound of a million tinkling bells flowed out.

"I don't think we're capable of repeating that one." Milyardo said with a roll of his eyes.

"How about we call you Bell?" I suggested, realizing that the sound he kept producing was probably his native language, and that a bell was most likely the closest thing to compare it with.

"I would like that." He said happily, nodding at my choice. "Bell."

***

"Do you understand Khali?"

"Probably better than you do Treize." The girlish voice said with what sounded like a smirking tone.

"I'm just worried about you, you've never landed before. I would hate to see your lovely finish all marred by a mislanding."

"Don't worry, Bell and I have worked it all out. The plan is feasible, all variants are confirmed."

Treize sighed deeply, staring up into the sky, clasping the scanner loosely in one hand. "Just be carefully, ok?"

"Am I ever anything but?"

The Raskuda nodded slightly, turning to face Bell and I. "You harm her and it's coming out of your hides."

"Do not worry, she'll be more than safe."

"Make sure of that." He turned, briskly walking a few feet away to stand near Heero and Milyardo.

"Are you ready Duo?"

We stood in a large cleared field, which after many scans Khali had determined would manage to hold her mass and weight. The false sunlight was bright on the greenery, a breeze flowing over the grasses and waving them in its wake.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I watched as his hair blew away from his face, sparkling like the blue crystal it so closely resembled. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to share energies with you, we will be guiding her down using our force only. This may be draining."

"Thanks for the warning." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. We walked together a few feet away from the others, turning and facing one another. He reached out one alabaster hand, grasping my own and squeezing it.

"Remember how you would find me? Letting your mind search deep within? I'm still there Duo, find me again."

I closed my eyes, shutting away the sight of him in front of me, the field, the sky above. Delving deep inside of my mind I could see what he'd meant, the glowing blue aura that had always been there still was. I concentrated on it, trying to understand it, and for some reason, now I could. I realized that it most likely had to do with the fact that he could now understand me as well.

Together we seemed to build a wall, a wall made of energy, it flowed from the grasses around us, settling like a blanket over the field. Inside my mind, we gazed at the sky together, finding Khali easily, a silvery giant amongst faraway stars. I could hear her, the soft whispering of her consciousness.

Slowly we built another wall, this time surrounding the ship, wrapping it up safely within blanket upon blanket of energy. After what seemed like hours, she was completely cocooned inside of it. Her mental voice a faraway thing between so many layers. A line of blue energy seemed to extend from her to us, and we drew slowly upon it, dragging her gently down. She began spinning, like some giant toy, gracefully twirling as we brought her through the atmosphere.

I could vaguely feel the wind chilling the sweat as it began beading and dripping down my neck. The strain of moving so much mass intensely exhausting. A crackling sound accompanied her as she tumbled lazily through the sky, the hum of the energy coating her. In the distance I could hear the others gasp as they caught sight of her. The hand holding my own squeezed and let go, the images breaking apart inside my mind. I opened my eyes, realizing that Bell intended to do the rest on his own.

He walked towards the middle of the field, blue energy coalescing at his fingertips, his hair beginning to whip about with some unseen force. His hands raised towards the sky, and I could see Khali as she whirled gently towards us, the motion of it slowing even as I watched. The blue glow seemed to extend from Bell's hands, striking the ground and bringing forth the energy we'd laid inside of it.

As Khali's bulk met the energy that flowed from the field, they seemed to meld, and with the softest of bumps, she was down. The aura dissipating until once more the field and ship were normal. If a ship as large as Khali sitting in a field could ever be considered normal.

"Done." Bell said somewhat triumphantly, turning and casting me a grin. "Now for the tricky part."

"There's more?" I winced at the thought, once more my entire body exhausted.

"I think I can do it on my own, the planet will help me." Bell said reassuringly, patting my limp arm. "Go stand with the others, this may take a while."

"Thanks, I will." I slumped over towards Heero, nearly collapsing with fatigue halfway to him. Relieved that I had nothing more to do I leaned heavily against him, watching as Bell began tracing his fingers along the hull of Khali in the distance.

"She looks ok." Khushrenada muttered, his eyes glued to the scene in front of us.

"She is, I think she enjoyed the free ride." I smiled at him, noting that Milyardo had taken one of his hands and was holding it gently. "We're supposed to just watch, it's all up to Bell now."

"I trust him." The blond man said with a nod towards the field. He leaned over, whispering into Treize's ear as their eyes remained on Khali and Bell. After a few moments, the Raskuda bowed his head, nodding slightly.

"All right."

At first, I thought my heart was beating, thinking I really had over extended myself. I laid a hand over my chest, wonderingly; it sounded as if the beating could be heard by everyone. Then I realized it was being heard by everyone, and that it wasn't my heart. A whispering sound seemed to shimmer on the air, the ground beneath our feet thumping softly. It was as if the entire planet were coming to life, some giant animal resting just below its surface.

Without thinking, I found my hand held in Heero's, our eyes unable to leave the sight before us. The glowing blue was beginning again, rising from Bell like a wave that washed over the land, in moments it spread out, beams of light bursting from the skin of the planet and wrapping around trees and hills. The tentacles of blue light crawled towards our little group, hesitating only for a moment before we too were engulfed by it.

I wondered if this was what it was like for Heero to see, this blue on blue vision that came to me as I was wrapped up by the crystal's aura. Bell was completely engulfed by it, the light so bright near him it verged on incandescent white. Khali as well glowed with it. The thumping heartbeat within the planet seemed to grow louder, my entire body shaking with it.

When we had twisted through time within Khali, space flowing by us with ease. The traveling had been like blinking, done in seconds, our destination reached with thought alone. But now as I stood outside of her, I felt the true power of the movement.

The entire planet seemed to twist beneath my feet, and I watched as the world and everything in it seemed to fall backwards before leaping forward. I could feel a surge over my skin, the blue glow that now held the entire planet in thrall, pulsing and flowing over us in sheets like waves. The sky disappearing and darkness falling, the world becoming encompassed by nothing but shimmering blue as far as the eye could see. It was terrifying and beautiful to behold; it was the most powerful thing I'd ever seen.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Then, it was over. The electric blue glow fading, the world coming back to normal. The false sunlight filling the field again. Bell was walking towards where we gathered; blue hair blowing out behind him with a breeze that had come from no where. In the near distance, Khali glittered like a giant and strange treasure, bronze metallic and silver.

"Did it work?" I asked as soon as he was close enough.

He nodded, gesturing towards the ship. "Ask her."

Kushrenada had already lifted the scanner, eyes never leaving Khali. "Where are we?"

"This is the Universe of Canalshin, System Mikax." Her voice rang out, sounding gleeful in its observations.

"It worked." Milyardo breathed, his eyes taking on an appreciative light as he glanced at Bell.

"Now we need just program Khali to find the perfect mate for the planet, something compatible. The planet has told me it will follow us once we figure out where to go." Bell said softly, turning to face me. "She asked that you program her Duo."

"Me?" I was already shaking my head `no' determined that I was not the best choice. To my surprise, Treize nodded, grasping my shoulder with one of his hands and squeezing.

"I trust you to program me Duo." Khali said, her voice carrying through the scanner and sounding happy with the idea. "I know this is what you're good at, and besides, Milyardo and Treize never did get the hang of programming me."

"This is a true thing," Treize said with a grin, "She programmed herself with almost everything, unfortunently for something like this, she'll need an outside input. You're it Duo."

"Thanks." I said dryly, unsure whether this was something I should be proud of or afraid of.

"Let's get on board and get started." Bell said cheerily, "After we're all on board I'll pull her back out into space, it shouldn't be that hard this time."

"Won't you need my help again?"

"No, I only had to use the energy stored within you once. It was... the floodgate." He turned and started walking back towards the ship, my feet automatically following him, questions on my mind.

"The floodgate." I repeated, wondering how that could be. "Is it still there? That power. Is it in me too?"

"Of course, it always has been." He smiled, quirking an eyebrow at me. "You were like the spark to start the fire, do you see?" He gestured helplessly as we walked together. "You could have done this yourself you know, but you don't have the ... knowledge of it."

"Then I can... do things like you do? I can use that energy?" The idea of it intrigued me, so much power at my disposal, waiting to be tapped. But what would I ever use it for? And how would I use it when I didn't know how? My hands itched slightly and I noticed for the first time that my wetwiring was glowing softly in the sunlight. It reminded me of the other times it had started to glow. "How come you only begin to glow at certain times?" I asked out of no where, curious suddenly.

"You've never learned how to use the energy properly, so it passes out of you at times when your levels are high." A faint red tinged his cheeks and he bent his head to the side, glancing behind us. "The pirates are bringing the golden ball along. Look." He pointed behind us, changing the subject.

Sure enough, the golden ball floated gently in our wake, Heero walking beside it. "Bell?"

"Yes?" His eyes were averted, fingers caressing the hull of Khali. "Open." A panel slid aside, just big enough for entrance. I followed him in, turning to watch the bubble.

"The crystal inside of Heero, it's also a part of you, isn't it?" When I turned back, I found him staring at me, a strange half smile on his lips.

"Of course, I was the only one inside the ship they found. My body was broken, and unknowingly they assumed I was many instead of one. The largest piece is inside of you."

"You were the only one? But why?" Panels further along the ship slid open the golden bubble gliding inside as Heero walked over to meet us.

"I was all that was needed. It's a long story."

"Will you tell me it someday?"

"Someday, but not today I think."

"Welcome home!" Khali shouted, the echoes of it ringing throughout the ship.

***

It felt unreal to be programming again, for the first time my fingers were almost too fast. They nearly blurred as they flew through the air, tapping information along Khali's inner brain. The programming board located within most high functioning technology can range in size and shape, but the basic functions are always the same. Khali's board was about 4 feet by 3 feet, curved around the edges and flat. It was like a clear slate on which to enter commands, options lighting and going dark with each pass of my fingers.

I was remembering how much fun it could be, gearing my mind to a higher mode of thought. Going into the trance that all techmasters had to learn. It was a trance that utilized a part of your brain that stored all scientific knowledge, certain words and exercises triggering it. When in this mode, it was almost impossible to be aware of your surroundings, concentration narrowing down until only the programming filled you.

When I was done, that part of my mind slowly shut down again, and I became aware of the silence that filled the room. A hand fell onto my shoulder, and I turned my head to see Heero smiling at me.

"On Lavablue, you would be a very high techmaster."

"As high as you?" I asked with an answering smile.

"A different field, but yes, as high as I am."

I was speechless for a moment, delight filling me at the thought. We were equal then, not as off balance as I'd thought. For some reason, that comforted me. The smile remained on my face as I turned back to the board. "Well Khali?"

"Already searching, according the information Bell supplied, the planet we need is in this Universe. It will take roughly 200 hours to arrive in normal traveling mode."

"Good, that will give us all some rest time. And I don't know about everyone else, but I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep the whole trip." The mere thought of curling up and sleeping a normal sleep had me yawning. It also made me realize that the last time I'd had a normal sleep had been at home with Fina. The sharp pang that followed nearly brought tears to my eyes. And I realized that I missed Fina, more than I imagined possible. "I think... I think I'll go rest now." I said hurriedly, standing and fumbling my way around the chamber to the door. Barely bothering to see if they noticed.

I found my way back to the room I shared with Heero easily, having digested much information about Khali through programming her. She was no longer a secret to me, and in a way it showed the pirate's growing trust in us. It felt good to strip out of the black suit, releasing the magnetics quickly and shimmying out of it to toss it against a wall. I noticed the smell that rose from my body, sharp with sweat from fear and anxiety, a bath was definitely in order. Perhaps this time I'd get a chance to use the automatic comber.

***

"Duo?"

Someone was shaking me awake, the sound of water sloshing forcing my eyes open. Water usually wasn't involved when I slept, so where was I? I groaned when I realized I'd fallen asleep in one of the bathing pools, my head lolling over the edge of it. I stared up; smiling when I saw it was Heero who'd awakened me. "Hello." I managed to mumble, stifling a yawn as I eased into a more comfortable position. My wings unfurled slightly, the tips of them flicking as I stretched. "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, I thought maybe you'd want to be alone for a while." He looked worried, his mouth pursed slightly as he examined me. "You look like you could use some more."

"Mm, I could." I gripped the edge of the tub, preparing to hoist myself over the edge, when he covered my hands with his and helped me out. "Thanks." I stumbled over to the little robotic comber, sitting down in front of it and tapping it politely to get it moving. It whirred softly, thin metallic legs pushing up out of it, so that it could reach all of my hair. Several brushing and combing instruments appeared from it as it began crawling around and busily untangling.

Heero seated himself on a bench nearby, watching in silence. After a few minutes, I looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and I knew what he meant.

"A little bit." I closed my eyes as the robot moved to the front, covering my view of Heero. "I miss her, I've never been gone so long from her before, and... it just feels like there's this big emptiness where something always was before." I let out a deep breath, my voice quivering slightly. "I wonder if we'll ever see her again, if I'll ever see my friends again."

"You're homesick?" His voice had moved closer, and I opened my eyes to see him kneeling beside me.

"Yes,"

"We can't go back Duo, not until we can find a way to keep them from wanting you, and a way to free Fina." He shook his head, pulling on my hand, chuckling when the robotic comber stepped over our linked fingers to reach another portion of hair.

"It nice to hear you laugh like that." I said without thinking, smiling despite myself. "We will go back Heero, there has to be a way."

"Of course."

"Service?" The robot asked, stepping around to my front and waving its arms gently.

"Oh, uh braid please." It moved back behind me, separating my hair and beginning to plait it. "This thing is too useful, I wish I had one."

"Well you will as long as we're onboard Khali."

"Done." The robot chimed, sliding back into its nook and shutting down. I stood up; swinging the braid between my wings, feeling refreshed though still tired. I yelped as I felt Heero's hands slide around me, heaving me into his arms with one smooth move. "I can walk!" I protested, wiggling to get down. His grip tightened.

"I'm sure you can, but I'd rather carry you."

"Feeling your brute strength today hmm?"

"Just feel like holding you."

"Oh," I smiled contentedly, curling up in his arms, already feeling drowsiness creep over me once more. "I suppose I can let you get away with it just this once." I yawned again, barely hearing the door to our room slide open and shut. Heero slid my limp body into the bed, my wings folding automatically as I curled up on my side. The warmth at my back informed me Heero intended to sleep as well, and I inched backwards, smiling when his arms circled me. "'Night Heero."

"Goodnight Duo."

I fell asleep to the press of his lips on my cheek, dreams already drowning me.

***

I woke up to the soft sound of breathing, feeling it stirring the hair at the back of my neck. Heero, my mind supplied, also bringing my attention to the arms still tightly wrapped around my waist. It was nice to be able to wake up slowly, no where to go, nothing to do. I felt myself smile, then openly grin, noticing just how *good* Heero felt pressed against my back. Squirming around I managed to turn so that I was face to face with him. Watching his sleeping expression, the urge to touch it grew to be too much, and I reached out, running a finger along his jaw.

"You're awake finally?" He muttered without opening his eyes.

"Yeah, your heavy breathing got me up."

He snorted, tugging me closer and nuzzling the side of my neck. "Got you up in what way?" I could hear him smirk as he pressed his hips forward.

"More than one?" I laughed, hands easing through his hair to pull his head closer. "Want to apologize for the disturbance?"

His tongue tickled my ear in answer, lips depositing tiny kisses as they made their way over to my own. "I'm very, very sorry." He chuckled, giving me a teasing kiss before leaning back.

"That's it? That's all the apology I get?" I swung a leg up over his hip, grinding against him in a little dance of lust. "I think I deserve so much more." His erection thumped against my stomach in response. "Why, was that an agreement?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, other parts of your body seem to be speaking for you." I reached between us, running my fingers lightly over the part of him that was in complete agreement. Giving it a soft squeeze, I smiled when he let out a little exclamation. "See? It agrees."

"I suppose it does at that, care to ask it some more questions?"

We smiled at each other, our hands already moving to remove clothing and blankets, mouths meeting in a mutual acknowledgement. I eased over on top of him, grunting in discomfort when my wings scraped the bunk above. I glanced at the floor, wondering if perhaps it might be more comfortable to move.

"I think we can manage on the bed." He whispered, maneuvering us around until we sat side by side, our backs to the wall.

"When did you become a mind reader?"

"It wasn't that hard to tell what you were thinking."

"Good," I crawled onto his lap, legs splaying over his, hands burying themselves in his hair as I drew another kiss from him. "Then you'll be able to tell what I want now." With a small effort of will I curved my wings around us, holding him closer to me, flicking the feathery crystal over his shoulders. His lips were soft as I moved my tongue against them, opening his mouth so I could invade it more easily. Though instead I spent more time drawing teasing lines over the pliant flesh, tasting his breath between us. For some reason, every touch of our mouths sent shocks to my arousal, each meeting of lips and tongue quivering something inside of me.

"You're so nice to hold." He gasped as our bodies began moving together, flesh sliding against flesh in a rhythm of sex.

"Is it supposed to feel so good?" I questioned, wondering at sheer pleasure that the lightest of touches could create. There was no response as our mouths met again, the heat building between us as lips opened, tongues sliding together. A tingle as the slick warmth of it met my senses, something so erotic at the sensation of an open-mouthed kiss. Perhaps it was the way I could taste him, the feel of his hands sliding up my waist, gripping harder with each passing moment. Control fraying around the edges, tension growing.

His head pulled away, gasping breaths mingling as we stared at each other. "I want... "

"Yeah me too." We smiled at each other, realizing that there was no need to voice what we wanted, a mutual understanding already in place. The intensity of merely kissing had me excited enough, the thought of any more teasing touches before he was inside of me... I shook my head, unable to even contemplate it. "Now."

His soft moan answered me, fingers gripping my hips harder, lifting slightly, the heat of his erection rubbing lightly against me. This time I bent my head, watching as the steelshift coated it, marveling as the reddened length of flesh turned silvery, feeling it grow slick as he began guiding it inside of me. And then any coherent though flew away, my head rolling back, fingers biting into his shoulders as each inch slid inside. I was barely aware of the blue glow of the crystal beginning; my eyes fluttering open and shut in waves.

His lips caressed my shoulder, his whisper hardly audible. "Your wings are glowing."

I opened my eyes, glancing down, the blue glow covering us like a blanket where my wings were folded about us. And then my eyes squeezed shut again as he thrust his hips up, penetrating all the way inside of me. Our bodies froze for an eternity, time seemingly halting as we sat and breathed against each other, the sound of it all I could hear. A bump of hips, a brief grind of his pelvis, and my legs began trembling, muscles shaking at the exhilaration of being joined with him.

My arms slid around his neck, face buried against his shoulder as slowly, ever so slowly we began to move together. The harmony of lust creating a beautiful tempo and counterpoint to each sedate movement of body, each languid drive of him inside, each caress of him outside. When I opened my eyes again, the sapphire glow of the crystal filled my vision; the tears that leaked out tinted with it. It felt so good, so wonderful, this gentle ride together.

I leant backwards, wings flaring out behind me as he bent forward over my body. My legs wrapping around his waist automatically, dragging him harder against me, still deeper than before. My mouth opened wide, unable to hold inside the sounds that wanted to escape, washing around the room in ripples of vocal praise. His teeth nipped at my collarbone, murmurs of raspy gratification warming my skin.

A gentle burning was building inside of me, heat and fire spreading out and filling my body. The slap of skin together, the moans that slid out of his mouth, each thrust and slam as need sped our pace. I could feel the roiling of release transpiring to send me into madness, the tightening of his body and pulsing of his length inside as we struggled to reach it together.

And then the exalted ringing of the crystal as it began singing inside my mind, joyous with its music as it too felt the beauty of the act. Tears were streaming from my eyes, the intensity almost too much to bear. The shimmering of blue streaking the room in a shower of lights. I cried out softly as climax at last gained a hold, spattering between us in a trickling of warmth. Heero's exclamations muffled against my skin as he fell into the void with me, the subtle heat of it filling and then seeping from my body.

We lay wrapped around each other for a long, endless amount of time. Sweat, tears, and release slick and wet between us. Gasping breath the only sound as the blue glow slowly faded away. Without opening my eyes I found his lips, the gentle kiss shared taking what little breath I had. My head fell back and then lolled forward onto his shoulder, muscles limp.

"Do you think this room is sound proof?" Heero asked in a groggy voice, hands sliding over my skin in a purely relaxed and sensual fashion. I smiled, blinking up at the bed above us.

"Hope so."

A slight whistling noise caught my attention and I turned my head, grimacing at it. "What was that?"

"Khali?" Heero asked, his face reflecting my annoyance at the interruption.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you might like to know that something odd has happened to Bell." She said contritely, a worried tone in her voice.

"What? Is he ok?" I sat up suddenly, a groan leaving my mouth as Heero slid out of my body.

"He seems to be all right now, though for the past 30 minutes he seemed to be in some sort of seizure."

"What do you mean `some sort of seizure'?" Heero asked, refusing to let me get off the bed and grab some clothes.

"I'm not sure, body signature indicated large fluctuations of energy, his skin was flushed, pupils dilated, now he appears to be out cold."

"Oh no... " It hit me, and turning to glance at Heero I realized he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"It affected him." He muttered, finally releasing his grasp on my waist and sliding off the bed. "Khali, what do his life signs look like now?"

"Normal, for sleeping at least. Though I do think he should be checked out. I've already informed Treize and Milyardo; they're on the way. But I thought I should tell you as well."

"Thanks Khali, give us a few moments would you please?"

"Certainly Duo, oh, by the way, the walls are sound proof, though *my* hearing is excellent."

I groaned, rolling over and shoving my face into a pillow. "Heero, you know what happened, don't you?"

"Yes, it seems Bell's connection to you is a bit stronger than we knew."

"I didn't even stop to think about it." I felt my cheeks turn red wondering exactly what he had felt. "This could be more complicated than I thought."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between -1 to -9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: I manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds, each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

I was halfway down the corridor with Heero beside me when something ran past at high speed. Merely a blur of blue and white, I didn't even realize what it was until a few minutes later when we encountered Milyardo walking towards us.

"Did you see him?"

Heero raised an eyebrow as I glanced back down the hall, the fact that it had been Bell running past finally registering. "All right, what'd you do?"

"Nothing," the blond man shrugged innocently, glancing over my shoulder. "He woke up, we asked him what happened, and the next thing we knew he was bolting up and out of the room in a flash."

"You must have said something."

"Well, ok, so maybe Treize made a small joke about it." he grinned impishly at us for a moment.

"So where did he go?"

"No idea, Khali?"

The ship remained silent, no answer following the question of where our companion had run.

"That's strange, why isn't she answering." Milyardo turned in place, walking back the way he'd come and tossing a look over his shoulder. "Go search for him, he can't be too hard to find, there isn't that many places to go."

"Right," I met Heero's eyes, "where would he hide?"

"What makes you think he's hiding?"

"The fact that he was running as if he never wanted to see another person again."

We'd come to an intersection, I glanced to the right, motioning Heero to the left and giving his arm a squeeze as we separated ways. "Good luck."

"You too."

***

It was nearly 10 minutes later when I found him, the soft sound of whispering voices catching my ears as I passed a doorway. I paused, bending close the doorframe and listening.

"You don't understand, I've never done anything like that before."

"I just don't understand why you ran away Bell, they were only joking."

I leant closer; realizing the other voice was Khali's.

"I've never been so embarrassed," he let out a small moan, the sound becoming muffled by something. I peered around the edge of the doorway, staring in surprise when I saw that Khali had put on her little girl form.

The tiny redheaded child was holding Bell close, stroking the long blue hair as he hid his face against her shoulder. I smiled at the scene, easing back and hiding again.

"You'll get over it, so will they. Besides, I thought you liked it?"

"I did, and I'm glad they weren't there when it happened. But what will I do if this happens every time they…"

"Can't you shield yourself from them?"

"No, not from Duo, or Heero. The crystal within both opens all their feelings to me, there is no shield strong enough to stop me from feeling myself, you see?"

I glanced around the doorway again. Bell sat on the floor, his back against the wall; Khali nestled in his lap. His brow was furrowed, one hand idly stroking the short red hair. "The only way to cut the bond would be to remove my `body' from them, and to do that would kill both of them. I can't do that."

"Bell, explain something to me."

He nodded, shifting into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"If your `body' is inside of them, and this form," she tapped his chest, "is out here, then what are you made of now?"

"Energy, and pure life. Normally, my race doesn't evolve this way."

"Evolve?"

"Yes, you see, the reason I was alone in that ship, was because I was on a mission of evolution. My race's way of becoming, well, something new. We explore, and when we find a new race, we communicate with it, eventually gaining permission to share a life." he stopped speaking for a moment, gesturing helplessly. "It's hard to explain it in this language, there are no words for what we do."

"Try, I'm a very understanding entity." she smiled up at him, patting his cheek.

"We have one…mother. She created all of us, birthed us. Over one hundred million years ago, she began to send us out into the various universes. Our missions were to become each race we met. To do this, we had to find one of each race we encountered and, ask to merge ourselves with them. What happened to Duo was not the way it's done. He was never asked, never gave his permission. And so our merger together is…unfinished, improper."

"Why?"

"Usually, we change our bodies to match the race we are joining, we do not physically enter them. This way we do not harm them when we leave. My life is now shared with Duo and Heero though, and to leave them would kill them as surely as anything could."

"And this is the way your race evolves?"

"Yes, in this way we come to understand every culture we encounter, eventually bringing back the knowledge to our mother."

"Is this why you want to go home?"

He nodded, smiling slightly, "and I miss it."

"I wish I could be like you…"

"Why?"

"At least you can feel, you are so easily what I wish so hard that I could be."

He looked confused for a long moment, and then his expression cleared, a soft smile curving his mouth. "Khali, don't you realize what that planet following us could do for you? That primordial soup as you call it, it is pure life, all you have to do is merge with it and your wish will come true. The body you have now is what I had before, pure energy." He paused, grinning at her; "they brought a sample of it onboard, didn't they?"

"Yes…"

"All you have to do is touch it, and you'll be alive."

"Alive… oh Bell." She breathed, flinging herself against him, and laughing delightedly. "Are you sure?"

"Analyze it yourself. Touch it with this form. But…Khali, if you do, how will you remain as the ship's intelligence?"

"Oh that's easy," she flickered for a moment, the tiny form becoming solid after a few seconds more of the strange shifting. "There, I've stored my memories. Once this body comes to life, all I have to do is imbed a tandem chip within my mind, and then I can be both human and ship."

"Should we go tell the others now?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I was just…" he shook his head, a faint blush creeping over his cheeks.

"I understand, though…I don't think we'll have to tell Duo." Her voice raised slightly as she asked, "will we?"

I jerked back from the doorway, flushing as I realized she'd known I was there the entire time. Of course she had, she *was* the ship, she'd know where everyone onboard was. I poked my head around the corner again, meeting her eyes and giving her an embarrassed smile. "Nope, and it's a great idea. There's only one problem that I can see."

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"Khali, you're too small, all of the knowledge within you won't possibly be able to exist in a child's mind."

She laughed, standing and beginning to twirl around the room, a golden glow emanating from heart level and brightening as she spun. Slowly the glow covered her, until at last her form was engulfed. I watched in awe as it grew, gaining height, the short red hair extending to her waist, her figure becoming slim and curving. When at last the light disappeared, a woman stood before us. She grinned, spreading her arms and bowing.

"Khali?"

"Of course, who else would I be?"

"But…you…"

"Do you think this body could handle a ship?" She smiled again, and I noticed that her eyes had changed as well, becoming the same golden colour of the glow that had surrounded her.

"I think so."

***

We'd decided not to inform Milyardo and Treize of what we were doing. Gathering Heero when we found him wandering one of the corridors and taking him along with us. The sample of the planet's life giving ooze was tucked away in one of the labs, carefully labeled and still sitting out on a table. Khali practically jumped up and down as she stood in front of it, her smile stunning as she lifted the small container.

"I've always wanted to feel what people do." She whispered, opening the container and dipping her fingers inside. The pink liquid slithered over her fingers, tangling in them and seeping beneath her skin in seconds. A small gasp escaped her cupid bow mouth; golden eyes closing only to blink open in surprise. "Wow." She breathed, staring at her hand.

"Well?" Heero asked, taking the container from her and setting it aside. He grasped her fingers, smiling as she shivered.

"Oh wow." She said again, beginning to laugh. "I can feel!" She pulled her hand away from Heero, reaching out and running her fingers over his face, then touching a steelshift wing, giggling the entire time. "This is what I was missing, this…life."

"Are you still connected to the ship?"

"Faintly," she nodded vaguely. "It's still there, but…I'm not it anymore." She met my eyes, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's go find Treize and Milyardo, I can't wait." She turned, grabbing Bell's hand and squeezing, "thank you."

"You deserve it," he said with a laugh, following her insistent tugging as she headed for the door.

"Well," both Heero and I smiled at each other, "that was easy."

"So it was," his gaze went to the door, "let's go."

"You're dying to see their reaction, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything."

***

Apparently we were about 5 minutes too late to hear Khali tell them what she'd done. But it didn't matter; we were in time to see the looks on their faces.

Treize sat as if stunned, one hand clutching at the fingers of Khali, the other held to his face, catching the tears that fell abundantly. He was mumbling half incoherently, a smile twisting his lips, his eyes filled with happiness despite the copiousness of his tears.

Milyardo stood behind him, merely staring; occasionally he would reach out and touch some part of the girl that stood before them, as if reassuring himself that she was in fact alive. "But what about the ship, Khali? How will you remain our captain if you're no longer a part of the ship?" he'd eventually asked.

"I am still a part of the ship Milyardo, that can never change. Though I do need to install a tandem chip soon, I don't have as much control as I would like."

"I can do that if you'd like, I've had enough experience installing bio-modifications." I smiled at her, trying to keep the grimness from my voice. I'd had too much experience with them, my entire life involving installation of modified circuitry within my body.

"Would you?"

"Of course, just tell me when."

"Now, I need to get it done as soon as possible, I don't like this separation from myself."

"You must feel very similar to how I feel." Bell said softly, his hand closing over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yes, I imagine I do. My body is this, as well as the ship. My mind split between the two."

"Go then, get it over with and then meet us in the gravi-room." Treize managed to whisper, reluctantly letting go of her hand.

"Father." She said, smiling softly at him and patting his cheek, "I won't go away."

"I know."

***

Modifications within a body are actually not that difficult to install. They sound like they would be, and look it too. Though really, it's quite easy. Khali didn't even need to be knocked out for my efforts, I'd done the same sort of thing to myself, and I even had the same chip inside of me. This chip is what had allowed me to have cortex juxtaposition with Fina. Our minds able to merge or separate at will, though from a distance such as this… I could no longer feel her. It nearly made me cry to think of the numerous miles between us, the universes that separated her existence from my own.

I carefully slid the Brean-scalpel along the underside of Khali's ear, closing off the small incision that'd been made. "Test it."

Her eyes closed, the lids flickering. I knew what she'd be seeing; the vast information of the ship flashing behind those closed lids. "It works, hold on, I need to check the external feeds as well."

A few seconds passed, time in which I gathered up the various instruments of surgery, dropping them into the cleaners. "Well?"

"All systems go, I feel much better now. It was bothering me to be so separate from myself." her eyes opened the gold of them glimmering up at me. "It's different to be alive Duo, not like what I was before. It's what I've wanted for so long, what Treize and Milyardo wanted as well."

"Why? Why did they want it so badly?"

"Don't you know?" she smiled, "I was once alive, my mind was that of a child. I died very young though." She looked sad for a moment, then looked up and met my eyes once more. "Treize had a family once, a husband, a daughter."

"A husband?"

"Certain of the Raskuda are capable of mating completely, able to bear children. Treize was one of those few. But when his daughter was still very young, she was killed for some unknowable political reason. He saved the memory chip that had been installed within her since birth. And when he left his planet and began traveling, he installed her memories within me."

"So that's why…"

"That's why he cries so. I am what his daughter would be if she had lived. As for Milyardo, well," she grinned, "Treize never did lose his husband. But that is another story entirely."

"But they're different races…and I don't…wait a minute," she nodded at me as I stared at her, "that's why he has the extra arms, isn't it?"

"Of course, why else would he have them?"

"I wasn't sure, and couldn't begin to guess. But I think I can piece together the story now."

"Yes, it isn't that difficult is it?"

"He mated with an alien species, and I'm sure his family didn't appreciate it."

"That's putting it mildly, they still have universal finders after him."

"They went that far?"

"They certainly did. They went so far, that if they ever do capture him, they are to bring him back to the Peacecrafto homeworld and lobotomize him."

"That's disgusting."

"That's peace."

I shook my head, outraged that Milyardo's own family, a family known for their peaceful ways, could be so cruel. "Let's go to the gravi-room now, ok?" I asked, unwilling to contemplate the evil of man any longer than I had to. It seemed the system and it's various leaders, where nothing more than villains.

***

The gravi-room turned out to be the very same room that Bell had been hiding in earlier with Khali. I had a vague idea what a room such as this would do, but had never really been in one before. And so it was with complete surprise that I watched what happened next.

As we entered the room, the others stood beside me, Khali walking to the center of the large circular chamber, turning and smiling at us. "Hold onto your pants." She pointed upwards, directing our attention towards the ceiling.

My eyes drifted up, opening wide as slowly the ceiling began to spin. Then a piece in the middle twisted in the opposite direction, a crack of midnight visible as it began widening. Soon, the entire ceiling was opening, twisting in a convoluted pattern, like a spiral shell opening. As it began showing more and more of the space beyond, I realized the entire room was spinning, and that my feet were no longer touching the floor.

"Reflection," Khali said softly, and the floor shimmered, becoming a pure mirror image space, now completely visible above and around us. The walls seemed to disappear, and we were floating in it, as if we'd become stars ourselves.

I reached for Heero's hand, tugging him closer and laughing, steering his body until we pressed together in a tight embrace.

"Have you ever danced with the stars?" he said, and we smiled together as we whirled into space.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between -1 to -9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

We spent hours dancing through the non-existent gravity, bumping into each other, laughing when we did. The stars shimmered around us, space enfolding us in its darkened embrace. Gradually everyone became tired, drifting slowly around the room to settle against a piece of invisible bulwark. Khali set the gravity back, closing off the view from our sight, and one by one we made our way to bed.

As I lay beside Heero in our bunk, I thought about what had happened earlier. Khali's becoming human, Bell's confession as to what sex had done to him. And the admission that Treize and Milyardo were really Khali's parents. All of it left me unable to sleep, eventually sitting up and easing out from beneath one of Heero's lax wings.

The room was softly lit by lighting that skimmed the edges of the walls, almost like phosphorescence. Enough so that I could see what was around me and avoid bumping into it. Which was a plus as I slid out of bed and made my way to the door, slipping out and down the corridor, on a mission to find something that had no name. Perhaps sleep was what I was looking for as I skimmed down the hall in the relative darkness of the night bound ship.

The thing about being in space is that there really is no true nightfall, it is always nightfall, or daytime, depending on how close to a sun the ship is. In our case we weren't close to any hot little stars that gave off light like a sun would, so with a tweaking of lights, it had become night onboard of Khali. I was guided by the soft glow of the walls, just enough light to find my way. Where was I headed? I didn't know.

This urge to walk about the sleeping Khali had merely stolen upon me while I lay trying to relax, eventually pulling me from the warmth of bed to wander. It was as I was passing the gravi-room that I again heard the whisper of voices. I wondered now that Khali had split, whether she would still be able to tell where all of her passengers were. Before I could bend my ear to the doorframe, she answered my unspoken question.

"Duo, come in, we want to talk to you anyway." Her voice still sounded much as it had before, though now she was human, and a woman rather than a child.

I poked my head around the edge of the door, taking in the image of Khali and Bell lying slumped against a wall together, staring out a clear portion of the bulwark. Space swirled in its endless patterns beyond that window, planets pulsing with life. Noticing the planets in between the stars, I also took notice of the large image of the planet we'd promised to find a mate, floating lazily along in our wake.

"Couldn't sleep?" Khali asked softly as I joined the two of them on the floor.

"No, besides, I slept a good 10 hours earlier, my body's all caught up on its quotient."

"We were discussing travel methods." Bell said, shifting to look at me.

"And how the planet will mate." Khali added.

"That's something I was wondering about too. How will the planet mate? And can we give it a name so that we can stop calling it `the planet'?" The three of us stayed silent for a moment, each of us taking in an eyeful of the green and blue planet swimming with us.

"How about Puppy?" Khali said, grinning absently at the image of it. "It follows us like a small animal would, one that's starved for love and attention, looking to be petted."

"I've never seen a puppy before, dogs are rare."

"After space exploration started they modified them anyway, they are no longer the breed that came originally from Earth1."

"Bodily modifications?" I asked, briefly remembering pictures of the animal from tutoring I'd received through Fina.

"Yes, trained-in responses. They had to, in order to make it a space-worthy animal."

"Well, Puppy seems a suitable enough name."

"Yes."

Again, our eyes turned towards the planet, now named. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, watching the swirls and twirls of the stars. The dancers of space.

"So what about travel?" I asked after a few more minutes had passed.

"I was telling Bell about space twisting, how I am able to change universes."

"I was wondering if we might be able to speed up our trip to Puppy's future mate."

"He wants to go home."

"Who? Puppy? Or Bell?"

"Bell, and Puppy." Khali said with a laugh.

"So, could you speed up our travel?"

"Slightly, it might have some strange effects though."

"Like?"

"The human mind has trouble accepting the vast movements that are required for twisting space and time. In changing universes, the mind can accept it because it lasts for only a few seconds, but for a speed change the mind would have to accept it for a much longer amount of time."

"Wait a minute, how come it would be harder to reconcile a shorter jump? That makes no sense."

"Yes it does. You see, a jump from one universe to another is only a jump. But actually traveling in the mode that I use for jumping would take longer. We won't be jumping, because we might not end up exactly where we want to be. So we would have to merely move faster. Hence it would take a longer amount of time to travel in that mode."

"I think I understand," though I wasn't really sure that I did.

"It doesn't matter, the only way I could do it would be to put everyone onboard to sleep."

"So? Why not do it?"

"Because that would leave only myself awake. If anything went wrong, you'd all be in a coma-like state and I'd be incapacitated."

"In other words, it's dangerous?"

"Very."

"Well then, let's not think about it for now. Besides, I'm more interested in how Puppy will be mating."

"Me too, it's not everyday you see two planets having sex."

"I don't think that's how they'll do it." Bell interjected with a smile. "Though that would be amusing to see."

"How do you know how it will happen?" Khali asked, curiosity wreathing her face.

"When I was connected to Puppy during our transit from its universe to ours, I was able to glean information from it, and understand it more fully."

"So tell us about it."

"Puppy is a rare breed of planet. There are many different ways for a planet to come into existence, and depending on how it is `born' will determine how life will form on it. In Puppy's case, it was formed from a singular inverse star. The star folded in on itself and turning its energy inward formed a crust on the outside. The trapped energy within gradually formed a basic semblance of life on its crust. Trees, plants, but no true lifeforms."

"Alright, I understand so far. I think."

"But why doesn't it have any major lifeforms? And why does it have that primordial soup?" Khali asked, idly picking up a long hank of Bell's hair and playing with it.

"The energy from the inverse star was enough to create lifeforms without intellegence, but not enough to create life like us. The primordial ooze is the only intelligence it was able to create; a mind without a body, life without a soul. The ooze is pure life; the star buried deep within the core of the planet is pure energy. But the two are unable to mix. So close are the elements that make them up, that if they were to mix there is a possibility that the planet would implode."

"Not explode?"

"Not explode. The energy would touch the ooze, and the merger of the two would seep beneath the crust of the planet reawakening the inverse star. At which point the star would be reborn."

"Which wouldn't be any good, because then you would have a sun buried inside a planet. Right?" Khali asked, still twisting Bell's hair, fingers splayed through spun blue crystal.

"Exactly."

"So in order to create a lifeform, it needs to find a planet that has the opposite effect? It has the pure life, but needs the pure energy." I muttered, finally grasping at what Bell was saying.

"That's it. The input that Khali and I asked you to program was to find a planet or planets that contain enough energy to spare some. The planet we're heading for now should have enough to share with Puppy."

"But that still doesn't explain how it's supposed to mate."

"As far as I could determine, Puppy will need a transfer. It will somehow be able to communicate with this planet we find, and ask for an infusion of energy."

"Therefore creating a new lifeform on Puppy by merging the pure life it contains, with the energy that the planet we find contains."

"Yes," Bell shifted on the floor, moving closer to Khali and handing her another hank of his hair to play with. They exchanged a smile, and I hid my own.

She twisted his hair with a long strand of her own crimson hair, grinning at the colors that wrapped around each other. "In a little less than week we'll arrive at our destination, and see this miracle of creation, the beginning of a new race."

"That will be something to behold." I whispered, staring at Puppy, the planet taking on a new light in my eyes. I glanced over at Khali and Bell again, deciding that perhaps it would be best for me to find my way back to bed, and Heero. "I think I'll go back to bed now, and see you when I wake again."

"All right," they both said distractedly, each absorbed in looking at one another.

Again, I hid a smile.

***

But I didn't find my way back to Heero, instead I wound up taking a detour and getting distracted by the view that our former eating room had to offer. The entire wall clear, showing the vast space beyond the ship's hull. When looking at this view, it might seem cold and empty, but I found it to be warm and inviting, the way space had always seemed to me. Beautiful with its shimmering stars, and flickering comets, space in all its glory laid out for my approval. And of course, I approved.

"Sometimes I think it's too big." A small voice said from near my knees. Glancing down I found 138 curled up on one of the metal chairs, its tiny paws folded beneath it, large eyes staring forlornly up at me.

"138," I managed to mutter, leaning down so that we were more eye to eye. "Why are you here?"

" Mr. Chang created me, I had no choice."

"No, no. Not that kind of `why are you here'. I meant why are you in this room while everyone else is sleeping."

"I'm not sure." It turned its gaze toward the giant view of space, stars reflecting in its eyes. "I think I'm afraid of it."

"Of what? Space?"

"Yes, ever since we went down to the planet in the golden ball. I can't seem to forget how big it all was. It seems like I'm the smallest thing in all the universes."

"I don't think so, I mean, there are lots of other things that are much smaller than you." Tentatively I stroked one of its tiny ears, smiling when it leaned its head against my hand. "Besides, it's like Milyardo said, your size does have its advantages."

"Name one."

"Uh," I thought quickly, trying to come up with a something plausible. "I'm sorry 138, I'm not sure. But I can tell you this much. One day there will come a time, when you are the only one capable of doing something very important. And then you will know, there are other things besides size that matter."

"And until then?"

"Until then, live your life. And try to enjoy it."

"This advice," 138 met my eyes, its own narrowing slightly, "I should follow it?"

"You should, yes. But you don't have to. It's your life, do what you will. Just know that you are cared for, and loved."

"Hmph," it muttered, once more staring off into the view of space. I trailed my finger gently down its back, wondering if the tiny rumble I heard was a purr. A soft sigh met my ears, 138's tense little body relaxing slightly.

It wasn't until a few moments had passed; that I realized the steadily growing rumble was not coming from 138. I glanced up, gasping as I realized we weren't alone. "Oh shinalp."

"What?" The tiny body tensed as 138 opened its eyes and noticed what had caught my attention. "Creos."

Scattered across our view, like a million stars, were the Universal Finders. Apparently, they'd found us again. The rumbling was caused by the fact that they were hitting us, actually ramming themselves against Khali's hull in a mindless frenzy.

The ship seemed to rock, and suddenly alarms began to blare, high pitched shrieks that almost sounded human.

"We'd better go find the others." I said, holding out my hand for 138.

"Why do those shrieks sound so odd?" it asked, circling my thumb with its claws.

I paused, listening intently. They did sound strange, not regulated enough to be computerized, something very bizarre about them.

At last, I grasped what was wrong, breaking into a run. "It's Khali, they're hurting her. That's *her* voice!" Our ship, our new human friend, they were the same. Khali was now able to feel the pain the Finders were inflicting on the part of her that was the ship. "They're going to kill her."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between -1 to -9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

I ran into Heero as he barreled out of our shared room, knocking both of us to the floor. 138 had crawled into my hair for safekeeping and managed to hang on with a painful grasp on my ear and part of my braid. Wincing, I helped Heero stand and tugged him down the corridor, heading towards where I'd last seen Khali and Bell.

"What's happening?"

"The U. Finders are back, and this time they decided not to wait before attacking."

"Shinalp!"

"My sentiments exactly, we have to find Khali, they're hurting her."

"Lead the way."

"I am!"

I skidded around a corner, throwing myself into the gravi-room and halting at the sight that met my eyes. Khali lay crumpled on the floor, Bell holding her head on his lap, a wild look to his eyes as he glanced up.

"What is it? What's going on?"

"The U. Finders."

"What are they?"

"Machines with no soul, killers, collectors. They're ramming Khali, probably because firing on her had no effect."

Bell nodded, gently lowering Khali's head to the floor and standing. "Show them to me."

"Heero?" I asked, glancing towards Khali's unconscious form.

"I'll stay with her. Go!"

"This way." I took Bell's hand, tugging him with me from the room and ramming straight into Milyardo and Treize. Another spill to the floor and this time 138 managed to rip a long gash in my cheek.

"What's happening!?" Milyardo yelled, leaping to his feet and looking franticly about.

"Ask Heero, I think Bell might be able to stop them!" I shouted, already on my feet and running again, Bell close on my heels.

At last, we arrived at the eating room, I pushed Bell towards the portal, gesturing widely at the vast array of Finders we were against. "Can you do something?"

"Can you get me out there?"

"You can't be serious Bell, it's death out there!"

"It's death in here too, find me a way out." He took my hand suddenly, squeezing it tightly. "Please Duo, it's the only way I can get to them."

I nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate. A map of Khali flashed across my mind, an airlock one floor above us lighting up as if I'd pointed to it. "Above."

He nodded, already moving towards the door, then stopped, and gave me an indecipherable look. "Duo, if I die…"

"If you die Heero and I die too, right? Well it doesn't matter, if Khali dies we're all dead anyway."

He nodded, mouth set in a grim line. "Lead me."

***

The airlock one floor above was just big enough to fit a human body through. Obviously it'd been made for repairs and maintenance, and not for anything larger. Bell turned from his brief examination of it, meeting my eyes.

"I don't know if this will work. I've never had any other form than my original, vacuum may be hard to survive with this body." His eyes drifted over the doorframe, then back to my face. "Wish me luck." And then he smiled, releasing the various pressure locks from around the door.

My eyes remained on his face even as I backed up and slipped through the dividing chamber. Separating myself from the coming coldness of space without a barrier. The lock shut with a hiss and time stilled for a moment as Bell stood one door away from death.

Bell froze, and then he shuddered, as he began glowing. Then it was moving, sliding over his body, engulfing it from head to foot, sheets of blue crystal starting from head, feet, and moving inward. As they touched he turned his face towards me, and I could see it covering his mouth and eyes. Through the barrier of crystal, his normally sapphire eyes had taken on a burning hue, incandescent. He gave a slow nod, and released the final lock, keeping a firm grip on the frame as the door opened onto space and all it's various dangers.

But I didn't expect what happened next, for even as he drifted out the lock I realized several things at once. Khali had stopped moving, the Finders where everywhere, and the connection between Bell and I would connect us even in death. My eyes closed, knees becoming weak as all the energy inside of me seemed to seep out. Behind my closed lids, I could see what he could as if it were I on the outside.

The Universal Finders, I'd never seen them up close. The only way any sane human would ever see them was through pictures or vids. But in their natural environment, in the open vastness of space, they were terrifying. Bodies of Steelshift and various metal alloys, evil seeping from them like vapor. They were without a doubt meant for killing, the metallic bodies long and unencumbered, weapons of death arrayed along their flanks like bristling armor.

One of them approached Bell, already raising and aiming one of the unnamable weapons it carried. Inside my mind, I heard a single word, "No."

And it stopped moving, the lights upon it going dead and dark, weapons freezing in mid-motion. I smiled grimly, it would work, there was a way we could beat them. I had forgotten, in all this time just what Bell was capable of doing.

He turned then, in his covering of crystal; an armor plated death, and held out his hand towards a batch of the U. Finders. They stopped as the other one had, lights dimming, weapons lowering. He was draining them, as he had been said to do when I was born, he was stealing their energy and power, sucking it up and holding it inside of himself. In all this time I'd forgotten the true capabilities of the crystal, its ability to not only create energy, but to steal it as well.

Then the battle started in earnest, the Finders swarming him in a cloud of silver, weapons firing only to die immediately. Any shot that managed to hit him merely became absorbed; the glow of the crystal brightening as more and more energy was taken in. I had not thought there was a way to truly be rid of the Finders, I'd never managed to think that far ahead. I'd been almost expecting death and failure at this task.

Another volley of shots was fired, a new group of Finders approaching quickly, sleek creatures of havoc. And that's when Bell began to burn, a fire of blue springing from his armor of crystal, expanding until it covered the space around him, deadening any Finder that dared to touch it.

But they were learning already, they were not after all, mere machines, they were search and seize engines, designed to bring down fleets and kill specific individuals. Now they avoided Bell, circling around him in a funnel shape, metallic birds of space, ancient earth1 vultures. They were slipping below him, above him, shifting to trap him and take him by force.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until it wheezed out, inhaling it all back in with a desperate gasp. My fists were clenched and resting against the floor, eyes still tightly shut as within my mind I watched Bell become solidly buried beneath a wave of the Finders. And then those too died, becoming still in the darkness of space.

It was euphoric, this taking in of energy, invigorating. I could feel it coursing through his body, traveling through my own. The connection between us had become stronger, and inside of our heads, I whispered encouragement to him. An answering whisper flowing back along the invisible threads that linked us together. "Death."

The shield of glowing blue around him disappeared, the Finders fool enough to approach what no longer seemed to be a threat. Heartbeats passed, the machines thinking that their prey was somehow weakened at last, vulnerable. They flew to him, coating him like an avalanche of silver, covering him entirely, surrounding his body. In a burst of firing, they shot at him together, in a pack, thousands of them hitting him at close range. There was a pause then, stillness.

I could feel my lips spread wide in a grin of pure maliciousness, they would never know what was coming. Bell broke from them, backing up, drifting towards Khali's outer hull, carefully he placed a hand against her, fingers flexing against the space chilled metal. His burning eyes turned toward the Finders, an answering grin on his face as the blue glow of the crystal began again. This time it was stronger, the energy he'd taken in enormous.

In a flash that extended thousands of miles, the fire of the crystal burst out, embracing the Finders. It hit each one of them, taking the energy, absorbing their power in one fell swoop. Killing every one of them, leaving their carcasses to float dead in space, an instant graveyard of used up metal being born to float amongst the stars for eternity.

Khali's body glowed, the energy pouring into her, healing her. Lights fluttered brighter, the entire ship seeming to take a breath and expand. Silence fell, Bell turning triumphantly towards the airlock, still glowing with power.

As he came through the last door, I stood from my crouch, our eyes locking, victory flashing between us. We had beaten what no one ever had; we had defeated the undefeatable.

But at what cost had we defied the system?

***

As we walked together towards the gravi-room, we remained silent, on the outside. But inside we howled together. I could hear his voice now, understand the bell-like tones of his native tongue as we shouted of our victory. I felt invincible, power coursing through the both of us.

Heero glanced up as we entered, Khali lying on the floor, Milyardo and Treize kneeling beside her still body. Tears streamed from their eyes, and they didn't need to tell us what had happened to her. But they did never the less, grief rocketing from their mouths as the Raskuda screamed. "She's dead!"

"No." Our voices echoed, twinned as we said it together. "She will not be dead."

We approached the pale form, bending down and laying our hands on her. I met Bell's eyes, knowing that this would be our most difficult task.

Slowly, imperceptibly we released the energy, flowing it into Khali's dead body. It was as if I could see every cell within her, every vessel, muscle, the bones that supported her. There was nothing broken, nothing diseased or burned, it was merely, dead, lifeless.

The energy coursed from our hands, drifting down beneath her skin and awakening the dead tissues, forcing the blood to pump through her veins again. We coaxed life into death, the power overflowing and spilling along the floor, drifting in a visible wave over everything in its path. I could sense the ship around us, everyone in the room with us, the space beyond us with its mass grave of Finders, the planet still floating lazily in our wake.

Focusing the energy, we began to build a city of Khali. So much power inside of us that the only way to rid ourselves of it was to make the ship larger, fill her with it. Beneath our palms her heart started, beneath our feet the ship grew.

Faintly I could hear the gasps of everyone, the shock I knew theymust feel at our display. Never in all of history had anyone done such a thing, something such as this unheard of.

And still she grew, the ship becoming larger and larger, planking and hulls, ports and airlocks, everything. A tug on my cheek sent my eyes fluttering open, the gash that had still been dripping blood healing, scarring and disappearing. A tiny inhalation next to my ear reminding me that 138 still clung within my hair.

The power dissipated gradually, the glow fading from around us. Beneath my palms, Khali's heart was beating again, chest rising and falling with breath. And around us, the ship had grown, a small city now, large enough to house millions.

My hands dropped, head hanging as the power left me again, weak now without it. A set of hands turned my body, catching me as I fell into the blackness.

***

It was dark when I opened my eyes, for a moment making me wonder if I had dreamed the whole thing.

"You're awake." Heero's voice whispered next to my ear, arms that I hadn't noticed tightening around me. I could feel his wings join them, comforting in their warmth.

"Yes."

"Duo." Something filled his voice, care, worry, and something indefinable. Love perhaps, fear maybe. "It wasn't a dream."

"No, it wasn't, was it?"

"I won't ask you how, or why."

"Good, I don't think I could explain it."

"Khali lives, the ship lives. Duo, she's grown, the ship is nowalmost the size of a planet, she'll never land again."

"She'll never have need to land again."

"No, she won't, will she?"

I shook my head, turning my face into his shoulder and breathing deeply, inhaling the scent of him. "I never thought that my life could change so much in such a short time. It's only been days since our escape. But now at least I have an answer, Heero."

"Oh?"

"We *will* go home again. Nothing can stop us, not the system, not the Finders, there is no power strong enough to halt us."

"Think on that action, think before you do it. In killing the system, you may wind up killing the universes. So many rely on it, a show of power may not be the answer."

I blinked in the darkness, realizing he was right. I hadn't considered the effect that killing the System might have upon the rest of our race. "There is way, there is an answer. Just because we don't know what it is yet doesn't mean that there isn't one." A chill crept over me then; the thought that I had considered genocide as an answer was terrifying.

"Duo," I felt Heero's breath, hot against my neck and ear.

"You love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, I'd hate to think I was the only one in love."

He laughed, the rich sound of it filling our cabin, bouncing from the walls and back to us. I didn't tell him what I could still feel though, like an itch inside of me. Burning in my veins the energy still coursed, untamed, and uncontrolled. Death and life, all held inside.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young soas to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between -1 to -9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Three days passed before we approached our final destination. All of us exploring Khali's new form, the ship now so large that it was possible to get lost in her. And I realized at one point, that it took nearly 2 days to cover half her length and breadth. There was so much to explore, new rooms, new views. How it had all come to be was still unknown. The energy that Bell and I had funneled into the ship somehow building off what she had already had, an architect gone mad.

By the time we were within a few light years of Puppy's future mate, Heero and I had settled comfortably in what was almost a small city. An entire portion of Khali to call our very own. It was nice to finally spend some time alone with him, just the two of us and time to kill.

Occasionally we'd find ourselves merely lying near a view port, arms around one another, lost in contemplation of the Universes. And then it would happen, that thing that somehow ruined it all. We'd kiss, touch, build ourselves to a frenzy, and then, stop. The fear of what it might do to Bell halting us in our heated tracks. Breath would be fast, chests heaving, and we'd both be hard with the need for one another. Yet there was nothing to be done about it, completion might hurt our friend. Might…we didn't know for a fact that it would, and I think that's why we kept pushing it, going a little farther each time, touching a little more, encouraging longer.

It was 24 hours before we'd be within a reasonable distance of our destination. I spent the sleep hours sitting in front of one of the many new views, eyes on the stars and thoughts on Heero and Bell. What exactly had happened the last time Heero and I had sex? Had it really hurt Bell? Or merely embarrassed him? And what would it do to him, if we did it again? Really only one person knew the answers, Bell. The one person I was terrified to ask, because I was afraid of the answers.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

It took a few moments for me to realize that the voice hadn't come from my thoughts. So closely did it echo the voice of Bell inside my head that I had paused to wonder. But the question he asked next made me realize, despite my fervent hopes, that it really was him.

"Are you mad at me?"

I turned from my view of sparkling midnight space, to find a pair of glowing sapphire eyes looking earnestly at me. "No, I don't think so."

"Then why have you been hiding?"

I opened my mouth to lie, and stopped. For some reason I couldn't merely tell him, or ask him. And in a weird way, I *was* mad at him. He'd taken so much from me, and it wasn't even his fault, so I had no right to blame him at all. Yet, I found it easier than blaming Heero.

"You don't have to blame someone for everything that goes wrong in life."

I'd forgotten just how close Bell truly was to me. "So now you can just read my mind?"

"Yes," he smiled slightly, lowering himself to the floor beside me, sitting down and crossing his legs. "You know, all you have to do is ask me, it's not that bad."

"What? Asking you? Or the answer itself?" We exchanged smiles, unconsciously moving closer together. Our knees touching as we both leant towards the view. I pointed at an arrangement of stars, "I think the Universe Relado is within that cluster. Your home is there, right?"

"Yes, it is the white planet, it gleams like a sun, but is no sun." his eyes had taken on a faraway glaze, focused on a planet only he could see. "Time passes differently there, life goes on much longer."

"Sounds like a slow place."

He nodded, meeting my eyes for a moment, "it is and it isn't."

"Bell, if you already know what I want to ask you, why won't you just tell me the answer?"

"Because, even you are unsure what exactly it is you'll be asking, so how can I possibly give you the right answer?"

"I…I want to know what will happen…if we, if we have sex again. What will happen to you?" My fingers automatically began fidgeting, toying with the toe of my boot.

"Ah," he tapped my hand, taking it and studying the wetwiring beneath my skin. "Energy can take so many different forms, everything has it, a rock, a tree, this very ship is filled with it."

"But what--"

"You have it, Heero has it." He paused, one long finger tracing my hand. "When I drain energy for you, as a child, as an adult, through out your entire life; I have always been connected to you. Being that I was inside of you, I could not hold it. And it would leak out if it wasn't needed." He lifted his hand, brushing one of my wingtips and smiling slightly. "And since I'm so connected with you, it works the same way backwards. You see?"

"No- I…"

"Think about it for a moment. If I can channel energy through you, and cannot hold it inside of your body. Then what would happen if you began producing energy?"

"I wouldn't be able to hold it either?"

He nodded, gesturing for me to go on.

"So it would feed back to you?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't be able to hold it either. So all this useless energy needs a way out."

It hit me then, what might happen in such a situation. "The wings."

"The wings." He confirmed.

"But how? Why? I still don't understand. I mean, why wings?"

"Why not?"

"Bell…"

"Duo, I don't mean to lead you around, I'm trying to make you understand more about what you are capable of, and how to use the energy without losing control of it."

"Ok, alright." I tilted my head, looking at him form the corner of my eye. "The wings were excess energy finding a form. Like what happened to Khali, only different, right?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So, how does it choose a form? Can energy think?"

He grimaced, wrinkling his nose at me. "No, don't be silly."

"What? I was being serious. I don't unders…" and then it hit me, I did understand, almost too clearly. "It was me, wasn't it? I decided."

"Yes."

I had thought of wings, and with Khali, hadn't it been the same? Hadn't I imagined her growing with the sheer amount of energy we'd pumped into her? It had all been me, my thoughts funneling the energy into form.

"In a strange way, thought is energy. So if you know how, you can make mass from pure thought."

"But that's impossible. And it still doesn't answer my question."

"But it is, and it does."

I blinked a few times; trying to twist already twisted logic into something recognizable. "I made you feel the connection," I didn't need to ask; I already knew the answer. "I thought of you when…and we were creating energy…it fed into you." I could see the cascading blue hair shift as he nodded.

"And now that I am both within you and outside of you, I am hit twice as hard by it."

It also meant that unless I learned how to control the energy I would lash out every time I took some in. It would mean chaos, magnificent power used without skill or knowledge. It could mean death, loss of everything I loved and cared about. All because I was foolish enough not to learn how to control it. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Learn how to make use of it."

***

For the next 24 hours, time in which I had nothing better to do, I proceeded to practice. Small at first, afraid of trying something too big, something that could harm. I sat by myself, gathering in energy, or trying to create it myself, and then funneling it off safely. Hours passed while I did this, my concentration so totally on it, that I missed when everyone seemed to gravitate towards me. Opening my eyes at long last to find I was surrounded by everyone, merely watching.

"What?" I asked, wondering what I could have possibly done to draw all of the attention.

"You're glowing," Heero said, as if that would make sense of it all.

"It's really pretty," Khali said, hiding her mouth behind her hand, what sounded like a muffled giggle escaping from behind it. She turned to Bell, who sat beside her, so closely that their arms were entangled, legs crossed over each other. "Do you glow like that too?"

"Yes," he said with a nod, casting a smile in my direction. "Though I can't say it's as `pretty'."

"Exactly why is it you're glowing?" Treize asked, inching closer and tentatively reaching for my hand, the wetwiring beneath my skin was glowing like jewels.

"I'm not sure, it has something to do with the intake of energy, like a light that goes on when there is power flowing to it." I realized, sitting there with what I now considered my friends, that we were all interested in the properties of the crystal. Even Bell seemed to want to know how it affected me. But then, why wouldn't he be interested. From what I'd gathered, this had never in all the history of his race, happened before.

Milyardo spoke next, leaning close, 138 tangled in the hair by his ear. They both looked at me curiously. "So, you have access to unlimited energy?" the blond man asked.

"I think so, why?"

"Because," 138 piped up, jumping lightly onto my shoulder. "Unlimited energy is rare, the ability to use it, well, that is a rarer thing."

"I think," Heero whispered, moving to sit by me and taking my free hand. "That we're all just a little overwhelmed by the thought."

"It's not everyday someone comes across a human with such power." Treize acknowledged.

"The idea is interesting." Milyardo nodded, "I can see why the system would want you so badly."

"As a tool, you would be priceless." 138 responded, tiny claws tapping my neck. "You are one of a kind, and for the system to own you, it would be undefeatable."

"Invincible."

"All powerful."

"Death."

I eyed all of them, understanding what they were trying to tell me. "I'd be nothing but a puppet, a tool."

"We will protect you," Treize said, his face taking on a serious expression.

"To let you fall into the system's ruthless hands, would be the death of all life." Khali whispered, her own hands tightening on Bell's.

My head lowered, eyes drifting across the comforting hands that rested upon me. Everyone was trying to tell me something, and I knew what they meant by it. They cared. "Thank you."

"My stomach hurts." I heard Khali mutter, glancing up to see her rubbing it. "What's that mean?"

"You're hungry?" Treize suggested.

"You're sick?" Heero asked.

"I think it's hungry," she said with a smile, standing up and gesturing. "Come on, we have exactly 12 more hours before we arrive, let's eat."

***

I sat alone again, watching the stars once more, though now I could see our destination, a tiny glitter in the distance through the view port.

"Duo,"

I glanced down to find 138 sitting near my leg, watching the stars as well.

"Yes?"

"Will you do something for me?" It looked up, large eyes pleading with me for something as of yet unasked.

"I'll try."

"Make me bigger."

"What?" I shook my head, unbelieving. "Why?"

"I want to be more helpful, I'll never be like you, I'll never grow larger than this. I want to be larger." It said miserably, slumping down in a tiny heap of fur and claws.

"138," My eyes closed for a moment, a long sigh escaping. "I don't know what might happen, I'm not that good at this yet."

"I don't care."

"I might accidentally kill you! Don't you care about that?!" The anger in my voice echoed, I was furious that 138 would ask such a thing. If I killed it, it would be on my conscience for life, the death of a friend. And yet, despite that, I understood.

"If I'm not happy as I am, then what could possibly be worse?" It said in a tiny, broken voice.

I was speechless, my mouth opening and shutting, incapable of a response. It was true, I could possibly help, and if 138 were so unhappy, then who was to say death was worse? "Ok, I'll try."

"You will?"

"Yes, but…138…"

"Don't worry, it will be all right. I have faith in you."

A smile crept across my mouth, such unwavering friendship. "Stand still." I directed, deciding that if I didn't just do it now, I would never do it. I knelt down, resting a fingertip on 138's furry little head, right between it's ears. I closed my eyes, opening myself, dragging in particles of energy from around me, feeling them slide along my veins, shimmy beneath my skin. It was easier every time, the taking in of power, sifting it from everything around me.

As it began to build, I concentrated, forming inside my mind what I wanted to do with it; it was like trying to fit rocks into a mould. You would think something with no form would be easier to give form to. But it eluded my mental grasp constantly, trying to snake away and escape. At last, I managed to get it into what I wanted it to be, a bigger form for 138, something that would make it happy. Happy, that's what I truly wanted for 138, happiness.

A sharp gasp brought me back, my eyes opening to find 138 still beneath my forefinger, shivering with it's eyes closed. It was no bigger, nothing had changed.

Slowly, it's large green eyes opened, shimmering with something that rather curiously resembled unshed tears.

"I'm no bigger," its head bowed, and I too felt like crying. It hadn't worked.

"No, you're not. I'm sorry 138…I tried."

"I know, I felt it, something happened, but…" it shrugged, shoulders straightening. "At least I'm alive."

"Yes," though still, the energy had gone somewhere, I had used it. I stared curiously at the tiny Youlin. It certainly didn't look any different.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to remain like this forever." It smiled, or, what crossed for a smile lit up its features for a moment. "I suppose it's not all that bad."

"Nothing is ever that bad."

***

We'd gathered around one of the larger view ports, crowding against it and staring at Puppy's mate. We were close enough now to take the golden ball down to it. Puppy already orbiting happily, though nothing had happened yet.

"Do you think we'll be able to see the mating?" Khali asked, wearing one of the black bodysuits we were all dressed in.

"From what I understand of the process, it should be visible. Though I admit, I have no idea how long it should take." Bell turned from his contemplation of the two planets, his eyes tracing Khali where she stood beside him.

More and more I'd been noticing the growing relationship between the two of them. Some strange bond that had sprung up before Khali had even become human. Whatever the connection was, it was strong. They hadn't spent time apart since Bell had come onboard. I couldn't decide whether I liked it or not, the fact that Bell seemed to have found a mate so quickly. Though whether Khali was a mate or not was also hard to tell. Which brought my thoughts over to another bundle of interest. Would *I* feel it if Bell had sex? Maybe they had already and I'd never known. Bell after all, was much better at controlling the energies he gathered.

Milyardo and Treize seemed not to mind the bond growing between the two, perhaps because they had no reason to mind it. Both men seemingly taking delight in the fact that their erstwhile daughter had found a companion.

Everyone seemed happy, delighted with the path life had taken, the turns that had been gone down. Everyone but Heero and I. And why weren't we happy? Well, admittedly sex played a big part of it, we wanted each other and couldn't have that. Which was really only a minor pain, all things considered. It could be worse, but then, it could also be better. There wasn't *only* sex, there were other things we could've been found enjoyment in besides each other's bodies.

And, I did like talking to Heero, spending time with him. He really was my perfect match, Fina hadn't been wrong. We had much more in common then the crystal, or the flaws that society had deemed that we had. His mind was sharp, inquisitive, good humored, inventive. It was everything a good mind should be, everything I`d ever wanted when thinking about what my perfect mate might be like. So then, why did our inability, or hindrance to having sex, bother me so much? Was it just because we couldn't have it? Would it have been all we'd have done for the past week if we'd been able?

I think mostly what bothered me, was that I wanted to touch Heero. I loved seeing the expression on his face when he was aroused. I loved hearing those soft sighs, the languid moans he'd produce. He was absolutely beautiful when in lust, and I was forbidden to see it. And that too was a lie, I could see it, just not see it reach it's peak.

"Wait."

My head jerked upwards, the sudden voice after so much contemplative silence startling me.

Bell had pressed his hand to the port, face intently concentrated, eyes on Puppy. "We're going to have to go down, Puppy says something isn't right. The energies are already separated."

"I can't find any major lifeforms, Bell, there's no way the energy could be like that. Not without having been absorbed by a lifeform larger than a bug." Khali gestured out the port. "According to all scans it is an uninhabited planet."

"Well, something has control of the energies. We'll have to go down and see if we can figure out what it is. Besides Khali," he turned and took her hand in his. "Don't you want to walk on a planet?"

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between -1 to -9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

The golden ball was able to accommodate all of us, though it was a somewhat tighter fit now that we had two extra people. As we approached the new planet, Puppy's future mate, I couldn't help but notice the coloring of it. "It looks almost like it's been manufactured."

"You're right, that definitely doesn't look like normal planetary patterning." Milyardo agreed with a nod, "look over there." He pointed at one patch of colors, set in a definite pattern of concentric circles. "That is not caused by a natural process."

"But Khali said there's no major lifeforms, so what could have caused it?" Already we were nearly within the orbit of the planet, about to enter its outer atmosphere. The golden ball began spinning within itself, forcing a gravity and spin to match the planet's.

"Alright, we have a problem that has to be solved." Heero said softly, eyes on the planet, "The energy on the planet can't be found, and yet it appears to contain life. So if the planet appears not to have it, and scans show it doesn't, then what could the answer be?" He nodded suddenly, smiling brightly. "Perhaps, what it has is like what Puppy had, only in this case it is with energy instead of with life. We couldn't sense the life on Puppy, the primordial ooze not giving off the right sort of signal. So if this planet has something similar, we wouldn't be able to detect it. Right, Khali?"

"Right, so if it is there, why can't I sense it?"

"Because of the form it has taken?" Bell suggested.

"Exactly."

"So in other words, we just have to wait and see?" I asked, turning back to watch as we slid through the atmosphere.

"I'm afraid so, there's nothing to do but wait and find out."

"I hate waiting." 138 whispered, still hiding amongst strands of Milyardo's hair.

***

We drifted over oceans and fields, the likes of which I'd never seen before. I'd seen millions of scans and pictures of different planets in each Universe, but never something as odd as this. Heero seemed to echo my thoughts, voicing them aloud.

"Oceans don't come in circles, and look at that field." We all turned our heads, staring at the circular field. It seemed everything on the planet was somehow circular, lakes, and even the rivers bent into a circle. It was decidedly odd construction for a planet. And the fact that we thought of it as constructed, was even odder.

As the golden bubble skimmed lower, we started searching for a decent landing place. Eventually slowing, and gently bumping down in the middle of one of the large circular fields. The bubble opened, petals falling outward. And we breathed in the air that can only come from being on a planet.

"Interesting," Khali murmured, sniffing delicately.

"What is it?" Milyardo asked, following her example and inhaling. "I don't notice anything."

"Of course you don't. But using my senses and connecting with my ship half. I am able to tell you, this planet is a little bit more bizarre then we thought."

"How so?"

She paused, as if considering how to word it, which most likely she was. "It is, perfect. That's possibly the only way to describe it. The atmosphere is an exact mix of elements, almost as if it too has been created."

We each sniffed, trying to somehow determine if she were right. Only Bell seemed to be able to sense it as well, nodding in her direction. "Too perfect to have come about naturally."

"Right." She closed her eyes, lifting her face to the sky and inhaling deeply. "Mix ratio is 100%, defined elements of Carbon Dioxide and Oxygen are matched in degrees."

"A pattern," Bell agreed, standing up and jumping lightly down to the ground. He knelt, touching his fingertips to the soil. "An enhanced growing field, no chemical additives, perfect."

"Ok, so what's this all mean?" I asked, hopping down beside Bell and watching him. He turned, his eyes bright in the sunlight.

"I'm not sure yet."

***

We spent some time exploring the small field, finding nothing, no life forms, no plant life. Nothing except the perfection of the elements within everything. Only that was out of place, being precision balanced in every respect.

"There is no explanation for this," Khali said with a bite of frustration to her voice. She was kneeling, fingers buried beneath the soil. Beside her sat 3 or 4 vials of different samples she'd taken. She let out a low growl, angrily tossing another vial to the side. "This is ridiculous!"

"Still nothing to give a hint?" I asked, watching the others as they did much the same thing as Khali, all of us having been taking samples. Annoyance levels seemed to be running high, at the lack of information the planet supplied about itself. "And still no sign of where this energy source might be?"

"Nothing, except these levels." Khali's head shook back and forth, her golden eyes closing as she sighed. "The frustration of this is indescribable. There should be some sort of indication, something more than what we're finding here."

"Unless I programmed you wrong, and this isn't the planet we need." I said softly, voice barely rising above the soft breeze.

"No, I know you did it right Duo. It's not you, or your programming. It's as if the planet itself doesn't want us to know about it."

I sat back on my heels, turning my face towards the sky with its setting sun. Interesting that this planet had a solar system. It should have been a much colder place, the sun so far away that there should have been snow, ice, definitely not this warmth, almost balmy. And yet even with the fading sun, it was warm, a perfect temperature. A twinkle above caught my eye, like a shooting star. My gaze followed it, attaching to another shimmer of light. In moments, I realized there were millions of them. Falling through space above like a shower of stars. "Khali," I tugged her arm, pointing upwards. "Finders?"

She glanced up, body stiffening beside me, "no, not finders…something else."

"Meteors?"

"Not big enough," she dropped the vial she was holding, slowly standing, eyes glued to the sky above.

The lights were moving, dropping through the atmosphere, golden glimmers that sparkled in the waning light. I looked around for everyone else, noticing they were already standing as well, moving back towards us.

"Duo," Khali whispered, grabbing my arm and pointing with her free hand. "Those are energy sources." Her voice shook with excitement, an understanding dawning. "That's our energy, that's where it comes from."

Again my eyes shifted to the sky, watching what look like the beginning of a golden snowstorm drift slowly downwards. It was beautiful, looking like butterflies, soft and shimmering. I held out my hand as they descended closer, catching one with a shock. It was a butterfly. Or at least, it looked like one; a butterfly made of pure golden energy. It's little electric wings brushing my fingertips and sending tingles throughout. I held up my hand, balancing it on my palm, bringing my eyes level with it. It was perfect, symmetry and lines as if designed. As I peered closer, I realized there was a faint pattern on its wings.

"Concentric circles." Khali whispered, and I realized that she too had caught one of the creatures.

They were dropping faster, a flurry of wings, trails of gold following their paths. Looking around I realized the others were fast becoming a darker haze amidst the shimmering forms. But my feet didn't move, instead, I knelt, cupping the small energy source in my palm and watching it. Its tiny wings fluttered, the feel of the other golden flies tapping against my skin like a million miniature shocks.

"Duo, look at them when they land." Khali's voice said from my right, though I could no longer see her through the mist of snowy gold.

Reluctantly I dropped my eyes to the ground, watching. The butterflies of energy were landing, sinking beneath the dirt, becoming absorbed by the planet. Wherever they landed, a small ripple seemed to spring up, like a stone being dropped into still water. A concentric circle.

***

The strange yellow butterflies stopped flying after another half hour, all of them having found their way beneath the ground, melding into the planet and disappearing. Except for the one that I had held onto, refusing to let go. It fluttered feebly inside my cupped palm, soft touches against my skin.

"Well," Khali said quietly, her fingers now twined with Bell's as we stood together, "at least now we know where the energy is."

"And why we couldn't find it." Heero added, from beside me.

"So, show it to us Duo." Treize said, coming over and staring pointedly at the hand that still held the butterfly.

Slowly, I opened it, balancing the little thing on my palm for everyone to see. We all bent close, staring at it in fascination. It fluttered its wings, and then stilled, seeming to be thinking about something. I gasped, as the small electric shocks it had been giving me began sinking beneath my palm, inside my skin. Heero grabbed my wrist, as if he could hold it off. But already it was too late, the butterfly gone from view, and inside of me. Left on my palm, were the same concentric circles that we'd seen on the ground. A faint marking of white on my skin.

"This planet just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I murmured, twisting my hand this way and that, trying to figure out what else the small butterfly might have done to me. I didn't feel any different, and the mark on my palm didn't hurt or sting. "Nothing," I said softly, looking up and trading gazes.

Khali let out a soft sound, almost like a hiccup, "Ohh, what was that?" she muttered, clutching at her head.

"What?" Milyardo asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just-hic-felt someth-hic-strange…" she trailed off, all of us watching her avidly. She rolled her eyes, laughing for a moment. "It's my ship half's warning systems. Sorry, they feel a little different in this form." She smiled sheepishly at us, shrugging and holding out her hands. Then blinked and blurted out "Shinalp! The warning systems!" Her eyes closed, a look of concentration marring her features. "There's some sort of storm heading our way, and it's…" she shivered, "it's huge, monstrously large."

"Shelter?" Milyardo asked, already looking around at the blank scenery.

"Now, and fast."

"The bubble, it's the only place that might protect us." Treize said quickly, already moving back towards where we'd left it. "Its walls can withstand almost any amount of pressure, though we might get tossed around a bit. But that depends on this storm."

Silence descended as we ran, jumping into our seats and sealing the bubble as quickly as possible. There was a pause as we spent a moment breathing heavily, panting and staring out at the sky.

"We can't take off in a storm, we'll just have to ride it out." Milyardo commented, glancing about, making sure we were strapped down as best as possible. "138, are you ok?" he asked, looking to his left, where the tiny Youlin was sitting on his shoulder, one claw wrapped inside the blond hair.

"Yes, for now."

A rumble off in the distance caught our attention, the storm was coming. My eyes drifted across the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of it, but there was nothing to see, not a cloud, not a wisp. Another rumble, this time closer, and yet still nothing showed in the sky above. But I could feel it, a low vibration, as if something were coming ever closer. Briefly, my mind flashed back in time, to the moment I had felt the robotic finder in the flooring, the fear of it, knowing it would kill me.

"What the…" Heero whispered softly, and I glanced toward him, following his gaze into the sky. He'd been looking in a different direction then I had benn, and now, I too could see what was coming.

"Creos," 138 hissed from its perch on Milyardo's shoulder.

The storm was coming, but not like anything I'd ever seen before. It was not condensed into the form of a cloud; it was a mighty river rushing through the darkening dome of the sky. A clear sheet of water, immense in proportion, awakening stars visible through it as it moved overhead.

"Open the bubble," I heard myself say, nearly unbelieving of my own words. To my shock though, they did, and the night air was upon us, moist with the water flying above. Not a drop fell, nothing but the sound, the overwhelming sound of it. I stood then, wings stretching unconsciously. The water called me. In a silent voice, something about it pulling at me to fly with it. I bent my knees, and pushed off, wings dragging my body after, flinging me upward and into the night.

"Duo!" I turned my head, casting a glance downward even as I surged upward. Heero was already on his feet, pushing off after me. And to my amazement, Bell was following, a glowing blue pulsing around him, one hand still holding onto Khali.

Then my gaze centered on the sheet of water above as it grew closer. The sound as I approached was amazing; it felt as if my eardrums would shatter from the mere proximity of it. I wasn't sure what was moving me to do this, to get a closer look. I only knew, that I had to do it.

Soon I was flying above the mass of water, winging my way towards its middle, flowing with its tide. Looking ahead, I could see it leading off and over the horizon, the dying sun nearly extinguished. I pumped my wings furiously, speeding up, determined to follow it to wherever it was going. Beside me, I caught a glimpse of Heero, silvery wings spread wide, spanning a good 3-feet more than my own; catching the setting sun and rippling water reflections on the undersides. Beautiful, as only he could ever be.

To my other side, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the glowing sapphire of Bell, using pure energy to fly both himself and Khali, as they too went to the call of the water. Something about this great sheet, so mighty in its travels, rang throughout my head, mesmerizing me, forcing me to come to it. And though I had been the first of us to answer its call, I knew the others felt it as well.

Hours seemed to pass, time having no meaning any longer. Inside, all I could hear or feel, was the movement of the rushing water. A tidal pull, gravitation at its fullest.

Then the water was diving downwards, pushing through a massive circular chasm in the ground. I followed it through, still winging my way along its topside, determined to see where it went.

It should have grown darker as we flew inside the planet, cave-like blackness taking over. But it never did, instead a golden glow as that of the butterflies lit the interior, going deep down into the planet with us. A glance to either side, and I could see, that this was where the butterflies *had* gone. Millions of them plastered against the walls. The smoothness of the stone a sign that this was not the first time the water had come this way.

Deeper we went, and the light never dimmed, the water still traveling. I wondered, whether its destination might in fact be on the other side of the planet, puzzling over what the core of the planet would look like. Would it be filled with water? Molten lava? The planet was not normal in any sense of the word, so therefore, who was to say its core would be?

It soon became all too obvious that it wasn't, as we reached it. The immensity of the center of the planet, too huge to comprehend. No space was this big, not enclosed, not like this. For a moment, not even the call of the water could move me. My wings fluttering absently as I stayed in place, staring with awe at the inside of the planet.

It was smooth, like standing on the inside of a ball. Stone turned to silk with the passage of the water through this place, millennia in the making. The water flowed like a great, flat river directly through the center of it. Flying to one side of it, I was able to see that the water looked like a thin line running through a circle. Then my eyes fell on the butterflies, and I was not surprised to note they too had a pattern, a familiar one. A concentric circle.

Like a spiral that never had an end, swirling into itself over and over again.

I closed my eyes for a moment, unable to bear the view for long. Slowly opening them again after a few moments of trying to catch my breath. To my right, Heero floated beside me, lazy flaps of his wings keeping him there. To my left, Bell hovered, one arm firmly wrapped around Khali as she stared at the cavern.

"Bell!" I hollered, waving a hand to gain his attention. He nodded, stretching out a tendril of blue energy towards the water.

Suddenly, everything went still, the water running out through the other side, the silence deafening in its wake. The butterflies stirred, as if a breeze were blowing past them, wings fluttering. Slowly they moved, whirling in snowy clouds towards the center of the cavern, coming together in a mass.

They seemed to meld together, becoming one, a form taking hold. Molding them into a giant golden being. It was larger than Khali's ship half, though not by much. And then it began to unfold, becoming vaguely human in shape, even more massive then it had been. A rippling sigh echoed and bounced from the smooth walls, eyes like giant black lakes opening to stare at us. Despite myself, I inched closer to Heero, grabbing for his hand, nearly tangling my wings with his in my fear.

"Bell?" I squeaked, hoping that somehow he would be able to communicate. Heero's hand gripped my own harder, squeezing my fingers tightly. I glanced over, watching his face; it showed nothing but blankness.

A sound began filling the cavern then, like the wind of a hurricane. I looked over at Bell again; ready to beg him to say something, only to realize he was. The windy sounds emanating from his lips, impossibly loud. The pitch changed, becoming deeper, booming around us, then switching back to the softest whisper of sound. Silence fell again.

Softly at first, a whistling breeze filled the cavern, gradually building into a roaring scream, dying down, whispering, only to heighten again.

Bell nodded, turning to face us. "It accepts."

Before I could ask what it accepted, he went on. "It will mate with Puppy, and create life. It has…been waiting. It is," he paused for a moment, a frown on his lips, and shook his head. "It is energy without life, it is…"again he stopped speaking, and then yelled out the rest in a rush. "It is *thinking* energy!"

I blinked, "but you said energy couldn't…"

"I know!" He cringed slightly, "I was wrong, ok?" he grimaced, glancing back at the giant being. Briefly, the sound of the wind through reeds echoed from his lips. Then he turned towards us again, "It's impossible, but…what it says makes sense."

"And what does it say?" I asked, feeling the fear drain from me, this strange mission almost over at last.

He motioned at me, "hold out your hand to it, Duo."

I did, displaying the white circle that had been left behind on my palm. The golden being blinked its massive eyes, more wind-like sounds howling from it.

"The universe has marked you." Bell said cryptically, nodding to himself, and responding in kind to whatever the strange being had said. "It will wait here for its mate, but we must leave it now, it says it must prepare."

"Don't even tell me it's planning the wedding." I snorted.

Bell looked embarrassed, turning his face to the side, but not before I caught a glimpse of the rising blush on his cheeks. "Let's just go, ok?"

Deciding not to push him any farther, I smiled, determined to finish the conversation later.

"Look," Heero said softly, pointing towards where we'd flown in.

The golden ball floated towards us. Milyardo and Treize looking with awe at the golden giant that sat in the center of the cavern. They sank graceully to the bottom of the curving floor, the bubble falling open.

Treize looked up at us, worry in his eyes. "Well?" he yelled, "how did it go?"

I grinned, swooping down, Heero's hand still clutched in my own. "We're going to have a baby!" I shouted, laughing.

***

We were back on the ship, peering out one of the larger view ports. I had a bittersweet taste in mouth, and I realized, in a strange way, I was going to miss Puppy.

"It's starting," Bell whispered.

My eyes went to the space beyond the port, gluing to the scene outside.

Have you ever seen stars fold themselves like a great velveteen blanket of night?

The universe was moving; softly draping it's arms about itself, spinning while never changing. An optical illusion that couldn't be, shimmering in and out of consciousness like a dream.

The planets moved towards one another gently, drifting ever closer together. Spinning around each other for a moment like dancers in a grand waltz, bowing their heads and gracefully accepting one another for company. Faster they spun, merging towards the center, mingling into one, huge amongst the well of night.

It shone, glowing golden like a sun, rich greens and blues washing across it in emerald and cobalt. Landmasses of auburn and rich sable, clouds of pristine whiteness drifting above it, and then, little twinkling lights began sifting across it, tiny flashes of brilliance.

"Life." Heero whispered from beside me, his voice shaking with awe.

Unconsciously my hand raised, fingers spreading open, palm flattening against the port.

The universe had given birth

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between -1 to -9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

Three days later we were long gone from Puppy or more rightly Aura as we'd taken to calling it. It had become a giant planet, the combined mass of both merging into something monstrous in form. I was left with a feeling of melancholy, as if in the birth of one planet, I'd lost a part of myself. What bothered me, was I just couldn't seem to figure out what was missing. So I lay in front of a port, staring listlessly at my palm while everyone else slept. Or at least I thought everyone was asleep.

My eyes were tracing the scar-like pattern left on my palm, that never ending circle which supposedly the universe itself had gifted me with. *This* universe at any rate. Or were they all really the same? Connected in some way we never saw. Invisible loops that swung like chains between them.

I'd been doing entirely too much thinking in the past few days, and my temples were starting to pound with yet another headache from it. I didn't want to be this way, avoiding everyone, focusing only on the turbulence inside. It was with near joy that I heard a sound from the hallway outside. The room I was sitting in was a small chamber, just a resting area really, a port along one side, and walls everywhere else. The sound had pricked my ears, a soft pattering, like bare feet.

My eyes turned to look even as I listened intently for a few breathless moments. Nothing, just the soft almost inaudible hum of machinery. Of course, when I turned my attention back to the port, I heard it again. Not louder, nor longer, just another delicate tread of naked feet. I started to feel apprehensive, worry clouding my eyes as I stared into the blank hallway from my perch. Slowly I climbed down from beside the port, easing my way towards the door.

"Duo..."

I stopped, a few feet from the door, hand raised to brace against the wall. I didn't recognize the whispering voice, and yet, it sounded familiar, something I knew I should know. I was afraid to look into the hallway, frozen. I didn't know what would be there, and knowing just how bizarre space could be; I almost didn't want to know. And then it came again, slightly louder.

"Duo?"

Trepidation weighing me down, I peered around the doorframe, ready to leap back in a moment. My body became motionless as I saw what was facing me, who was facing me. He looked the same, so much like home. So familiar it ached. "Chang..."

Why do I have such a weak constitution?

***

"Hey, Duo? Come on, wake up, please?"

Someone was slapping my cheek lightly, and my eyes fluttered with it. "Stop..."

"What happened?"

Light hit my eyes, and I squinted for a moment, growing accustomed to it. "Heero?"

"Yeah, I found you passed out in the hallway. Wondered why you hadn't come to bed yet." His face looked anxious, steelshift eyes searching my features. "I was worried."

"I saw Chang, he was here." I sat up slowly and carefully; my head still ached.

"Duo..." his hand went to my face, "you know that's impossible."

"No, he was here." I leaned against his shoulder as he unconsciously helped me up. I was still in the corridor. I wondered how long I'd been lying there before Heero found me. Minutes? Hours? There was no way of truly knowing.

"Heero, he was...naked, why would he have been naked?" I leaned against him as we began walking back towards our sleeping quarters. I still felt groggy, unstable.

"That sounds like a personal issue to me."

I turned to see him smiling slightly, lips twisted in a smirk. "Oh, kajacrap." I shook my head at him, tugging at his arm. "It wasn't like that."

"What was it like then?" We turned, stepping through a doorway and into our room. The bed was messy, an indent where Heero's head had been.

For a long minute, I didn't respond, staring blankly at the bed, wishing I'd been in it with him. But lately it'd become almost painful, sleeping with him and not being able to touch him. "It was eerie."

I sighed, sitting on the edge of the unmade bed; slowly taking my boots off, the metal flooring was too cold for me most of the time. I'd found I didn't like running around barefoot as much as everyone else seemed to.

"How so?" his face was set in an expression of polite interest. Lips still sporting that slight smirk. I felt like kissing him and smacking him, the only thing stopping me for the moment, my indecision as to which to do first.

"Because Heero, I *know* he couldn't be here either. But I saw him, just as I'm seeing you now. He was there, standing in front of me, in the hall, naked." I spat out the last word, meeting his eyes with a glare. "Ok?"

They narrowed, becoming silver slits. "That is strange. Why..." he trailed off, merely sitting quietly while I finished undressing.

"I know, and me being myself, I fainted at the sight. Shinalp." I slid under the covers, dragging him across the bed towards me. "I'm such an idiot." My mouth moved towards his without thinking, and I stopped. An inch away, noses nearly brushing.

"Duo..." he sighed, and I felt my chest clench, my gut churning.

"I hate this." And it came out like a curse, something vile tasting and dark.

"I know, I do too." His voice was strained.

My eyes turned from his, angry that I couldn't have what I wanted. I settled for resting my head against his shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. My fingers had wound through the bedclothes, twisting them in my frustration. Heero shifted, pulling me closer, an arm wrapping around my waist, fingers soft against my skin. He sighed, ruffling the hair spilling against my cheek. "Have you talked to him?"

"Of course," I snapped, biting my tongue as soon as the words escaped, sounding too harsh in the semi-darkness.

"And?" his face nuzzled against my neck, heating my skin. I squirmed, wanting it, wanting it so badly, and knowing we'd have to stop. My fist clenched around a wad of sheets.

"I don't know, I don't know what it will do to him. It doesn't exactly hurt him; it's just...dangerous. And not just to him, it could hurt us all, Heero. I could dissolve everything with one wrong move."

"You wouldn't though."

"I could."

"But you wouldn't, you might have the power, and the ability. But you would stop yourself in the end."

"Yeah, sure."

"I talked to Bell too." He said softly, the hand resting against my stomach curving slightly.

That surprised me, and I wondered what they'd talked about. Heero hadn't really taken much of a liking to Bell, I thought it had something to do with, well, the fact that except for coloring we were twins. I think it made him uncomfortable, our alikeness. "And?"

"He said that this energy you use, is drawn from everything around you. But that in the end, it can only be you who can decide how it's used. Even if it seems accidental," he paused, tracing one of my wings with a fingertip, "you thought of it, energy into mass. You gave it shape."

He was making sense so far, repeating what Bell had already told me, and yet, it seemed different hearing it from Heero. Like I'd missed something before. "Say that again?"

"You gave it shape?" he questioned, leaning up on an elbow and staring down at me. I wondered what he saw, whether it was tinged in blue or maybe silvery hues.

"So...what if I gave it a nightmare's shape? What if it was," I swallowed hard at the thought, "horrible?"

"Do you think you would truly create something so awful?"

"I don't know," I felt like groaning, crying, so frustrated with everything. "I don't know what's inside of me, Heero. I just don't know." I heard the unmistakable sound of the sheets tearing and sat up, pushing them off. "Death," I drew in a shuddering breath, "everything I love could die by my own hand, and...and though I might not want to do it, though I may not have thought of it really, it could happen. And I wouldn't be able to bring you back."

"Duo," he tried to interrupt, but I'd already pictured it, and I knew it could happen. So clearly inside my mind I saw him dead, nothing, no way to bring him back. I'd be empty without him. So soon, I'd only just met him, and it seemed like years had passed. Maybe they had.

"I love you." I whispered, and it fell into the room like a rock. I thought I'd see concentric circles pool up from it, whisper through the air above us.

"But? What? Some twisted part of you wants to see me dead. That part of you that hates me for letting them put the Klishana in you. The part that hates the lies I told."

"No...yes..." and it was true, some part of me did hate him. But did it want to see him dead? "I don't know."

"I don't think it's big enough." He said at last, fingers brushing lightly back and forth across my stomach, one inching to circle my belly button. "I don't think you have enough hate in you," he poked gently into the little indent as if for emphasis. "Bell said, that you were looking to blame someone, but I think most of all, you just keep blaming yourself."

"Then why can't I stop?"

"Because, you can't forgive yourself for something that you're not even at fault over."

"I hate when you make sense."

"You're hating a lot of things lately."

"Blame it on unrelieved lust."

"I'd rather do something else about that." And his hand stilled, resting against my skin. Mentally I willed it lower, sighing when it did just that. Easing downwards until it lay just above what was rapidly becoming an erection. It paused, one finger tapping against my lower abdomen, waiting.

"Heero..."

"Hmm?"

My stomach was tying itself into rough knots, toes curling, fingers clenching and unclenching. This was temptation, a yearning to feel what I knew I couldn't have. This was a nightmare, a burning need to want. "We can't,"

"Oh?" his hand feathered softly back and forth across my skin, chill bumps rising in its wake.

I shivered, trying to unclench my jaw, force myself to say it again. But I couldn't. "I want," I sighed out, turning into him, curling my arms and wings around him in a total embrace.

"I know," his mouth cruised over my neck, ghosted across my jaw, sought out my lips. "But don't worry," and he bestowed a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, "you," another one, this time nibbling at my bottom lip, "can't hurt," his tongue swiped out, leaving me breathless, "that,"

"Oh enough!" and I let out a helpless laugh, pushing him away slightly, staring into those silvery eyes.

"Which you love," he concluded never the less, grinning at me across the 3 inches that separated our faces. Then he leaned close again, and I felt his hand finish its descent downwards, his fingers sliding into place around my arousal, just holding lightly. "You want?"

Again, I warred with myself. I wanted so badly to be touched by him. "Yeah,"

His hand tightened, beginning that motion that I knew could possibly end in death. Who knew that sex would be so closely tied with it? My hips thrust forward eagerly, my mouth opening only to meet his and open wider, taste each corner of it. But the war still went on, doubts flaying me. It was only with the approach of orgasm that the energy would peak. Could I control it, when I myself would be so out of control?

I forgot for a time that I had to think, my body taking over. It at least, had no questions or battles ranging inside of it. All it knew was that Heero's touch was soothing, exciting, and everywhere. My fingers were coursing over his skin, drawing bands in it, sliding hard over its textures and shapes. Every minute that passed was bringing me closer, and I could feel my mind leeching away.

It had to end, it had to stop, but it was like plummeting from a cliff with no wings. There was nothing I could do to halt it. Nothing I wanted to do. I hadn't even realized my hand had wrapped around Heero to return the favor, until he moaned quietly, biting my shoulder, warmth spilling over my knuckles. And suddenly it was there, the wetwiring in my skin glowing with it, my wings lighting with that blue fire. My mind was falling too, following my body. "No!" I pushed him away, my body flying backwards, through the bulwark behind.

It seemed to happen in slow motion, my hand still wet with his release, my body still straining with my own. Everything seemed to slow, time dripping from an hourglass. His eyes were opening, seemingly taking hours, and as at last the blank depths of silver met my own eyes, I was through the wall. Flying past it, walls flitting through me or I through them. Rooms, machinery, it didn't matter. I was a ghost pushing through it all.

When at last I stopped, it was to crash against something at my back. My eyes closing, body shaking, tremors running through every inch of it.

***

My eyes were closed, flickers of blue crossing my lids. My body ached, muscles sore from tensing so hard. I brought back the recent memories, flying through the ship, throwing myself using the building energy of impending orgasm. It was better than the alternative; I hadn't hurt anyone that way. But now, I wondered where I was.

I was loath to open my eyes and see for myself. But despite my fervent wishes they opened, slowly focusing on my own outstretched hand. It was still wet, fingers curled slightly. I adjusted my vision, moving my gaze to what my hand was resting on. It wasn't part of the ship, the floor a dead blue, like the crystal when it wasn't glowing. Though the wetwiring beneath my skin still glowed, lighting the chamber I was in.

I lay where I was, unmoving except for my eyes. My head tilted, gaze crossing over blank dull blue, moving above, noting the low ceiling. It was just like what Puppy had trapped me in, before Bell had come out. Only the color was different. My eyes latched onto my hand again, noticing for the first time, that it wasn't only the wetwiring that glowed.

The white scar-like circle on my right palm was glowing softly, only not blue. It was golden, like the butterflies had been, like the entity on Puppy's mate. I lay, staring at it, mind drifting. The chamber swam in and out of my vision, my focus only on that glowing golden circle. It seemed too, to drift in and away. As if swimming through rippling water.

My concentration flowed with it, as if it was hypnotizing me. Dragging me down its circling form to its center, pulling me inside of it. It filled my vision, blackness flickering at the edges. Images appeared, vague at first, then, slowly, gradually solidifying. It was space.

Cold, lonely, space. Black and soft, huge and empty. And yet filled with life, with energies and patterns. It swirled gently, the stars and planets twisting slowly, and my vision backed away. A further view and I could see what it was. A never-ending concentric circle, twisting forever into itself. Creating and dying and creating over and over again, endlessly. A mass of light would spin towards the center of it, like water down a drain and it didn't matter, as more filled its place. Galaxies would convulse and turn, blacking and dying out and it didn't matter, there was always more.

Slowly my eyes came back into focus, sliding up a long black well, clearing at long last. In front of me still lay my open palm, the glow gone from it. Leaving behind a faint golden tinge before becoming once more the white of scar tissue.

Something bumped my hand, and my fingers twitched releasing my gaze. I lay as if dead, exhausted. Fingers wrapped around my hand, slithered in-between my own, clasped them tightly. I sighed, gripping them back, and pulled. Not surprised to see that the coloring of the hand, and the wrist that followed was a whitish-blue.

Bell seeped through the flooring as if melting into existence, his body coming to rest beside my own, lying in front of me. His eyes met mine, serious and concerned. But he remained wordless, merely reaching out a hand, gently petting my cheek. His fingers were chilled, feeling like his skin looked, icy almost.

My eyes closed, and I lay there, just feeling those fingers brush against my skin, push the hair from my forehead, trace the lines of my eyebrows. It was soothing, like a mother with a sleepless child. Ceaseless caressing, love in a touch. His lips met my forehead, soft as an electric butterfly. Without thinking, I tilted my face, our mouths meeting as if they were meant to. My right hand was still clasped with his hand, my left moving to cup his face. It was such a tender kiss, tears stinging behind my closed eyelids. Perhaps, I had forgotten something after all. I'd forgotten that Bell was a part of me, not just inside me, or outside of me, but actually me. Yet so luridly different from myself, an alien mind merged with my insignificant human mind.

My tongue crept out, sliding along his lips, tasting, finding it as familiar as my own flesh. Because it was. His lips parted, and our tongues met, sliding along each other, moving and twining, separating only to meet again. It was my taste, my flavor, like kissing a mirror, a duplicate of me. For a crazy moment I wondered whether his tongue was blue too, or pink like my own. His fingers trailed down my cheek, sliding along my jaw, cold digits coming to rest against the pulse in my neck, beating with it. The same heartbeat.

A long sigh of breath whispered into our mingled mouths, filtered between us. Minutes passed lazily, lust not really a part of this strange moment. It was merely, a touch, warmth, an understanding perhaps. Eventually it rolled to a stop, our mouths separating, foreheads meeting. We lay on our sides, wrapped around each other, the fingers of our hands woven together. "Don't throw yourself away," he whispered, lips brushing mine as he spoke.

My eyes remained closed, briefly I met his mouth again, laying a gentle kiss against it. "Where are we?"

"Inside Khali's outer hull," he pulled me closer, moving my head to his shoulder, his hand going to the small of my back. "I threw up a barrier, you were almost outside."

"Almost outside? You mean..."

"Yes, you'd almost pushed through into space. You wanted to die. You would have died." His fingers tensed, the tips of them pushing into my skin. "I would rather die, then have you do that."

"Can you die?" his shoulder was warm beneath my face, soft and pliable skin, I nipped at it lightly.

"Yes, if I have to." his voice lowered an octave, his hand once more stilling against me.

"You have a choice?" the idea intrigued me, there had never been a choice in death, or so I'd always thought.

"There is always a choice, Duo. Death is just another option."

"And what options do I have?"

"This one," he said, and I realized we were slowly sinking, drifting through the floor like mist.

His arms tightened, becoming bands of steel around my body, and then released, tension flowing away. My eyes slowly opened.

Heero lay in front of me, his arms loosely clasping my waist, his eyes closed, breathing deep and even with sleep. My hand went to his face, stroking one of those high cheekbones, tracing the bone structure. His lashes flicked, eyes twitching beneath them, and they opened.

Blue eyes met my own, soft sapphire.

"Heero?"

"Yes?" he sounded sleepy, dreams still tying him to oblivion.

I wiggled my hand in front of his eyes, and they opened wide, disbelief filling them. "Wha-"

"Bell?" and in my mind I heard a tinkle of laughter, like a crystal being struck softly. His voice seemed far away, chimes ringing in a sunlit field.

"Another option," the whispered words came from Heero's lips, and he looked surprised, trying to stare at his own mouth, or so it seemed. "What the-"

"Bell is inside of you, I don't know how." But I realized even as I said it that I knew why. And I knew why we'd kissed, why we'd touched. He'd been trying to see if I would be willing. "I can touch you this way, I don't know how. Heero," the universe felt lighter around me suddenly, my soul lifting.

"Duo," his voice caught, blue eyes filling, "I can see you."

And when our mouths met, I could taste his tears

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between -1 to -9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form for itself.

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

Heero lay in front of me, his arms loosely clasping my waist, his eyes closed, breathing deep and even with sleep. My hand went to his face, stroking one of those high cheekbones, tracing the bone structure. His lashes flicked, eyes twitching beneath them, and they opened.

Blue eyes met my own, soft sapphire.

"Heero?"

"Yes?" he sounded sleepy, dreams still tying him to oblivion.

I wiggled my hand in front of his eyes, and they opened wide, disbelief filling them. "Wha-"

"Bell?" and in my mind I heard a tinkle of laughter, like a crystal being struck softly. His voice seemed far away, chimes ringing in a sunlit field.

"Another option," the whispered words came from Heero's lips, and he looked surprised, trying to stare at his own mouth, or so it seemed. "What the-"

"Bell is inside of you, I don't know how." But I realized even as I said it, that I knew why. And I knew why we'd kissed, why we'd touched. He'd been trying to see if I would be willing. "I can touch you this way, I don't know how. Heero," the universe felt lighter around me suddenly, my soul lifting.

"You," his voice caught, blue eyes filling, "I can see you."

And when our mouths met, I could taste his tears.

***

I awoke to the sound of a scream, sitting up in bed and nearly falling out of it as I did. A grumbled moan from beside me caught my attention.

"What now?" Heero sighed, sitting up slowly, hair a dark halo about his face.

"I'm not sure, that sounded like one of the pirates though."

"Why in the universe would one of them be screaming?" Already he was sliding out of bed, tugging on a pair of pants, and glancing about for his boots.

I groaned, "Who knows? But I'm loath to find out." My pants were in a small heap by the bed, boots sitting haphazardly near the door. I sat down by them, sliding on the pants, my eyes on Heero's back.

A chime sounded, Khali's voice interrupting the near silence with an urgent tone, "Meeting in the Ararium, something strange is afoot."

"Since when is a foot something strange?" Heero asked in a puzzled voice, glancing at me with eyes gone blue.

And then I recalled the night and all that had transpired, seeing Chang, throwing myself nearly out of the ship, Bell's kisses - his sacrifice. And Heero, his tears of happiness, his caresses in the darkness of our room, and at long last, sleep, sweet and dreamless. "Something has happened, and I bet it has to do with that Wufei doppelganger from last night. We'd better get going."

My gaze was still directed towards Heero when he responded, his eyes briefly glowing sapphire. "What you saw last night was no illusion, but it was also not your old friend." And then the glow was gone; Heero's eyes normal in the light of the room. "That might get annoying," he said, rolling them and grimacing. His face stilled, as if listening to someone I could not hear. "Yes, alright, I think I'll survive," he muttered peevishly, glancing over at me where I stood waiting by the door.

"Bell?"

"Yes, He reminded me that this is only a temporary situation, until you learn to control the energy with more skill," he blushed slightly, "his words, not mine."

"I understand, and it's alright Heero. Let's get a move on, I'm curious as to what's happened now."

He nodded, clasping my hand and tugging me from the room, his stride quick and assured. "Whatever it is, I'm almost positive it has nothing to do with a foot."

It's funny how wrong we can be sometimes.

***

"A footprint?" Heero still couldn't seem to get over that fact.

"Yes, we found it on the way to eat, Khali says it doesn't seem to match any of ours. Which means someone else is onboard with us, someone we don't know about." Milyardo frowned, forehead wrinkling in thought. "But she doesn't detect any other lifeforms onboard with us, so all we have to go by is that single footprint.

"Why only one?" I asked from my perch beside Khali and Heero. Khali seemed to accept the fact that Bell was not there, almost as if she knew exactly where he was. And for all I knew, she did.

"It has a phosphorescence that can't be seen by humans." Treize spoke up from his seat beside Milyardo, winking at me as if to clarify the matter. "And it was the only whole and clear footprint left. We followed the phosphorescence but could find no other intact marks."

"Strange," murmured Heero, "can Khali bring up a shot of it?"

"Of course I can," two voices responded in tandem.

An image of a three-dimensional footprint glowed in front of us, each whorl of it crisp and softly green.

I caught Milyardo tilting his head to one side, 138's tiny furred face beside his ear. He nodded, features becoming concerned. "You did what?" he said at last in a startled voice.

"What?"

"Well, it seems our little Youlin has a lot of talent," he glanced at 138, "is it all right if you make it come out of hiding?"

"Yes," the tiny body seemed to shiver, and then 138 produced a sound I'd never heard before, a soft cry that seemed almost hollow, as if coming from a much larger throat.

The room stilled and then a noise came from one of the hallways, the sound of bare feet. I knew before I saw it, that it was Chang, or at least, something that looked like my old friend.

"It's a robotic simulator-hologramic," Treize whispered, eyeing the naked form appreciatively as it entered the room and stood before us.

"How in the universes did you manage that, 138?" Heero asked, looking impressed.

"Khali had all the necessary parts, and Mr. Chang has instilled all knowledge of the databanks of the Lucious Corporation within me as well as his own full biorecords and DNA map."

"He did what!" I yelled, surprised that Wufei could, let alone would do such a thing. Not only was it illegal, but if he were ever caught filtering information from the Lucious Corporation, they'd have him dead in an instant.

Khali had leapt from her perch at the first sight of the thing. She tilted her head to one side, poking the point where ear met neck. "Very nicely done 138. I'm surprised you managed this so quickly."

"So quickly?" I asked in surprise, "you knew about this?"

"Of course," she shrugged, holding out her hand to the tiny animal that still sat on Milyardo's shoulder. 138 jumped, circling her thumb with its paws and touching the Chang doppelganger as well.

"It did come out nicely, didn't it?" the small furred face seemed to smile, pride showing in the tilt of its whiskers. "Mr. Chang would be pleased."

"He told you to do this? But why?" I couldn't seem to grasp that Wufei would really go this far, defy all known law.

There were reasons that making such a machine was illegal. Long ago, when gene splicing and crèche births had first begun, other scientific quests were taken up. One was to find a way to live forever; mankind had always sought to live an unending life. What had startled everyone was that they had found a way to do it.

It had been so simple, the solution staring them in the face at every turn. Take a DNA map, a complete biorecord of the subject and mix with one part robot, two parts manmade biotissue, and a large helping of hologram for those hard to handle situations, and viola, instant reincarnation of yourself.

There had just been one tiny problem. The universe didn't seem to take too kindly to the recreation of someone who was already alive, something misfiring within. If the subject were still alive, and ever met itself, something triggered a collapse within both, destroying them equally. Unfortunently, the creators had found this out the hard way, creating themselves *before* they died.

The Lucious Corporation owned all rights to the process, they also happened to own nearly all the blueprints to most modern computers and robotics. The first order of business after the deaths of some five hundred thousand people had been to make the process completely controlled, and illegal to all but their own scientists. Very few had bothered to try in the years to follow.

Except that now, someone had defied the law, and it just so happened I was sitting with the product.

"Mr. Chang did not want to be left out of such proceedings as we have experienced. So far, I have managed to record and conserve all that has transpired, but I have been running out of memory, and decided to open space by deleting the records that held the knowledge of how to build Mr. Chang's copy. First however, I had to build him before I could erase that memory."

"So it's gone now?" Treize asked sharply, the light of wealth shining in his eyes.

"Yes, now that Mr. Chang is complete all records have been erased," 138 seemed to smile, "but Mr. Chang still recalls."

And then our attention turned to the robotic simulator-hologramic, and he smiled. "It's true, I do remember. Though I also remember enough to know better than to tell some low-life pirate." He grinned, winking at me.

It was as if my friend had never left, or more nearly, like I myself had never left. But there I stood universes away, and facing what felt like home. His wit and dark humor were still there, every nuance of gesture, each facial tick, and twist to his lips and eyes. "Wufei?"

"As ever I could be, as ever I will be," he answered in a solemn voice, meeting my gaze steadily, dark eyes focused and aware.

***

"He stays with me," 138 growled, glaring at me from across a table full of food.

We'd talked for a while about the Wufei copy and its ramifications, eventually journeying down within the ship to have some nourishment. The little eating room had become the size of a field, a large porthole opening onto the blackness below the ship.

"I will not be separated from him any longer."

I never realized how attached the small Youlin was to its creator. Apparently, Chang had instilled within the tiny creature an unbreakable love; a need to have its creator near at all times. How 138 had survived so long away from Chang was a wonder.

"All right," I glanced over at the copy, watching as he sipped at a glass of Hisle juice. "Is that alright with you…" I paused, unsure of how to address him.

"Chang will suffice, my friend," he met my eyes meaningfully, smiling a grim little smile. "I am for all intents and purposes Mr. Chang."

"Yes," but it still seemed strange to see him like this. At least he'd found some pants though.

"Don't we get some say in this?" Treize interrupted, gesturing with a hand full of Kindal slices.

"Yes, after all 138 does sleep with us," Milyardo agreed, snagging a slice from the Raskuda's grasp.

For some reason, 138 seemed upset by the idea of leaving the two pirates, torn between its need to be near its creator and its need to be near them. A bond had obviously formed between the Youlin and Milyardo, for even as the small creature sat near Wufei it stared longingly over at the blond man.

"Would you mind, Mr. Chang?" 138 asked in a whispering voice, staring down at its miniscule toes.

For a long silent moment, I thought he would refuse. He looked up, meeting the eyes of the two pirates, weighing them with his gaze. "Separate beds, if you please." And his lips twisted into a smile.

***

Much later I lay next to Heero in the darkness of our room, our hands entwined, fingers locked together.

"Duo?"

"Mm?"

"Are you still awake?"

I rolled over slightly, resting my head on a warm and smooth shoulder. "As much as I'll ever be."

"I've been thinking, about the copy of Chang."

"Understandable, what have you been thinking about it?"

"If we ever go back to Zephlid, both will die."

"Only if they meet," I could see where he was going with this, or so I thought.

"If the universe abhors copies, why does it allow Bell? Or Khali for that matter?" he whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and tugging me closer still.

"There are differences, it is a matter of creation, of mindset. Bell is different from me in too many ways, he is himself, and always will be. As for Khali, one is in human form while the other is still the ship, technically they are one person."

"And Chang? What will become of him?"

"I don't know, but I do know this. There is a solution, somehow, he will survive."

"And us? What about us?"

"What about us?" I smiled slightly in the blackness. "We have no fears, no greater worries. We too will survive whatever is thrown at us, we too will overcome all."

He breathed in deeply, exhaling against my neck and standing the tiny hairs there on edge. "Sometimes I wonder if we truly will."

There was a brief flash of blue behind my closed eyelids and I wondered if that had been Bell speaking. It was difficult getting used to the idea that Bell and Heero were sharing a body, if not a mind. I kept wondering what Bell was thinking, whether he could see what Heero was thinking. I also wondered what they would feel and think if I initiated a little pleasure before sleep. And more importantly, what I would feel and think. Would it be uncomfortable?

Certainly, the night before I'd felt very at ease within Bell's embrace, but today was a new day. And in the soft lighting of the ship, reality seemed more sharply defined. What had felt so right the night before now seemed somehow off, perhaps even wrong.

"But what has changed?"

This time I knew it was Bell speaking, I didn't even need to see the glowing blue of Heero's eyes to know that he'd taken over for a moment.

"Nothing and everything, by having sex with Heero, by default I would be having sex with you. I'm suddenly not so sure that would be wise. Would it affect my relationship with him? Or you?" I opened my eyes, meeting the sapphire ones so close to me. "I've only ever been with Heero, but if I take this step, I will have been with you as well. In a way it seems like I am being unfaithful."

"And what would stop this feeling?" He leaned closer, mouth a mere inch away, he was smiling.

"To know that any change that may come from it, will not harm what I have now." I couldn't seem to resist, closing the distance and softly pressing my mouth to those upturned lips. "Can you reassure me off that?"

The glow died, and I received a kiss in response. "Bell does not understand Duo, but I think I do." Heero sighed, rubbing his forehead against my cheek. "I can only reassure you that I cannot stop loving you, is that enough?"

Was it? Would it matter if I had sex with him like this? Would everything change? Would anything at all change? "There's no way of knowing until I try."

"Is that a yes?"

"I think so," I whispered in response, feeling my stomach begin to quiver at the thought of what would happen next.

Heero's eyes glowed again, "I think I know something that may help you," Bell said, and I realized I was looking at Bell, and not Heero.

"What'd you do?"

"Just a little projection, perhaps it will help you to know we're both here. What we're both feeling and thinking."

As I watched, Bell's image seemed to melt and shift, becoming Heero's features once more. It was confusing, and yet Bell had been right. It was somehow more comfortable that way.

It felt like Heero no matter what I saw, and if I closed my eyes, I was able to forget for a moment that anyone other than Heero was there at all. Each kiss felt the same, just right, hot, and sultry. It made my head spin, the sensation of his mouth on my skin, melting away any thought I had. A bite to the collarbone, a nibble against my neck, and then he was moving on, slowly, languorously.

Minutes passed, and then what seemed like hours, my clothes easing down my body only to be tossed against the wall, forgotten heaps. His fingers traced patterns, painted pictures, and stroked colors against the backs of my eyelids. Each touch was heat and cold, and I relished it all, remembering it for a day that I might not feel it anymore.

"It's always so bitter-sweet," I found myself saying softly in the dark, reaching out a hand, clutching at the back of his neck and tugging him upwards. It shocked me to see Bell's image staring back at me, and then it melted, shifting and becoming Heero's face. They smiled down at me, gentle upturns of their mouths, echoes of one another. "Surreal," I muttered, closing my eyes again and shutting out the changing view. The erection between my legs throbbed once and then twice, it didn't care whether my thoughts were in turmoil. All it knew was pleasure; all it wanted were unending touches.

"Like this?" asked Bell, a hand sliding down my stomach and wrapping around my length, giving it a squeeze, a chuckle following my reaction.

Heero's voice then, "He also likes this…" and kisses fluttered against my ribs, tongue and teeth sliding around and down, and swallowing.

He was right of course, I did enjoy that, just as I loved the way his hands slid up, parting ways over my stomach and reaching for my own hands. I could feel his hair brushing my abdomen, his breathing steady and warm against me. And then the world began to shift, slide with each movement of his mouth and tongue; it misted over and flew with each gasp. The energy was building like a tide against a weak set of floodgates, waiting to spill outwards and destroy all in its path.

The word "no," seemed frozen on my lips, unable to leap into the room and join us. It was too late, the energy waves cresting with each swell of impending orgasm.

But something new happened, instead of the usual uncontrollable escape, the energy seemed to slide into place. Form itself, and create something different than before. It was as if it were mere building blocks, a useful tool.

In my mind, I could see it spanning the space outside the ship, a streak of blue in the blackness. It spun through stars and journeyed, a beam of pure light that traced a map through the universe. There was no destruction, no death or mishaps. It merely traveled, gently swimming through the darkness.

When I again became aware of the bed beneath my back, I was being lifted, wings limp behind me, arms bonelessly pulling Heero closer. My legs seemed to slide perfectly in place, mouth easily seeking and finding his. I could taste myself on his tongue, our labored breathing an accompaniment like music.

"How was that?" Bell whispered, smiling mouth tracing mine.

"Very good," I sighed, loving the feel of his skin sliding along my own, silk and steel. "But what else can you do?"

A pause, as if wondering himself what it was he could do with me. I opened my eyes, watching the expressions flit across Bell's features. I realized then, seeing the confusion, he had never had sex with Khali. Did he want to? What held him back?

"The unknown," Heero's voice, Heero's soft kiss.

"I don't understand,"

"Yes you do, you were in his place once before. Think back Duo, days and days ago, what could possibly have been years ago. Weren't you afraid?"

"With you? Never, nervous yes, but not afraid."

"I am nervous," Bell said, his hands caressing my back with an ease that defied his words.

"Well then, let me take over," I smiled, pushing him backwards and straddling his waist. "And all you'll have to do is lie there and feel it." My hands laid a path down his chest, wrapping around the one part that never seemed to feel nervousness. It at least was hard and wanting, standing straight and eager, awaiting my touch.

A luscious moan fell from his lips, his face once more shifting with Heero's, both expressions showing lust and need. I was sure my own features mirrored theirs.

"Before, when we kissed, I did not feel a fire inside of me, a need to consummate it with our bodies," his eyes were wide-open now, shimmering pools of heat.

"And now?"

"Now, it is all I can think about. I want to be inside of you," he let out a nervous chuckle, "more than I already am."

It took me a moment to remember, and to realize why he laughed. It was true, he was already inside of me, and had been for my entire life. This of course would be different, much different. My hand was still sliding, caressing his erection lovingly, each squirm of his body a delight to see and feel.

Heero's eyes met my own then, lips parted, breath becoming faster and more irregular with each tug of my hand. It was most decidedly odd to be making love to two people sharing one space, each expression the same and yet different. Each moan ringing with the same longing and yet sounding of two separate people.

I could feel myself growing harder watching, already wanting them inside of me, ready to fulfill my own wants and wishes. Unasked Heero's hands slipped around my hips, pulling my body up and positioning his waiting length, a slick intruder that I wanted to intrude. "Now?"

"No, never" and then I let out a strangled laugh, "of course now,"

His muscles tensed, straining to be still, as he began slowly pushing inside. It never seemed to hurt, pleasure always overriding any pain that might come. The feel of him, slowly making his way inside my body, each inch and steelshift-coated centimeter was perfection.

Already my wings and body glowed with the sapphire light of the crystal, the pleasure forming the energy, the energy lighting my body, my body moving over his. As my eyes closed, I realized I could still see him, there behind my closed lids, every sinew and muscle, pulling, pushing, and growing in the blaze of lust.

His hands cupped my rear, kneading and spreading, opening my body as much as he could in order to send himself deeper inside, touching me in places that could never be touched by hand or tongue. I felt as if I could fly at that moment, my wings spreading wide, the energy crackling along my skin in a fire of blue. I was filling with the power, to create or destroy.

Bell's breathless voice reached my ears, a moan and a word, "create,"

"Create," I echoed, feeling the energy course over my skin and find a pathway outwards. No destruction followed; instead, my mind journeyed with the energy. It traveled through the ship, passing through room after room, as if seeking someone or something. It was seeking a form, a way to escape, but now, even in the escalation of the pleasure I could control it.

A room opened before my mind, three figures sitting in it, they were watching one another warily. Chang and the pirates, they seemed to be arguing. But that was not what I sought; I reached out farther, sliding around the room with my mind alone. My body sliding up and down, reaching its own peak. A tug, and there it was, the outlet for the energies.

As my body spilled across Heero's stomach and chest, his own filling me, I found the escape the energies sought. Tiny pushes and prodding, a little rewiring of a miniature body, reproducing it to form others, making a form bigger, but in a way that perhaps was not figured upon.

Then it was over, my mind traveling back, slipping inside my own head once more, my eyes closing out the room, the images that crowded my memories and spirit. "There," my voice whispered in the darkness that claimed me, "be happy."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying "shit" or "ah shit"

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, "Promise or swear?"

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you're in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother's body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen's life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form for itself.

Ararium: A room usually only found on starships, it is meant for the viewing of new materials and study of unknown elements.

Robotic simulator-hologramic: A mix of robotic and manmade tissues, which can be infused with memories and original DNA to form an exact copy. The holographic portions are usually reserved for those who were not satisfied with their own features in life, or who prefer to hide what they truly are.

Lucious Corporation: The first large corporation to specialize in the production of humanoid and manmade robotic engineering. It also owns nearly all blueprints of robotic simulators and DNA prints. It is said that this corporation rules half the universes.

Biotissue: A manmade tissue used in surgery and the building of copies, it has no specified DNA pattern and can be mixed with many other species.

Biorecords: A type of map made for each creature that is birthed in a crèche, it is a permanent record that can be used to repair or recreate.

Kindal: A form of dried meat, usually made from Hiff, a tasty mammal that can be found on several planets.

Kindal Slices: Hiff meat that is served fresh.

 

If you would like a definition for something not listed here just ask! ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

When I awoke again, it was to the feeling of two bodies pressed against me from either side. Something tickled my nose and I opened an eye, glancing at it. Spun blue crystal, Bell's hair. Slowly I managed to open the other eye, turning on my side. Bell slept peacefully; gentle stirrings of his breath wafting his hair across my cheek and nose. I snorted, moving it to one side and touching his face. He barely stirred, merely sighed and rolled over slightly.

Despite myself, I smiled, turning to face the other warm body pressed so close. Not surprised to find it was Heero, his face scrunched up in sleep, lashes like shadows beneath his eyes. Apparently I was the only one awake, each of my companions so soundly sleeping it seemed as if nothing could wake them. And during the night at some point, they had separated, becoming two people once more. In a strange way, I felt almost relieved to have them divided again. Though I wondered if when Heero opened his eyes, he would be able to see as he had, or be again half blind, the crystal becoming his sight once more.

Sliding carefully towards the foot of the bed, I eased out of it, wincing at the cold metal against my feet. Maybe staying in bed wasn't such a bad idea. I glanced up along the length of it, taking in the beautiful forms snoozing beneath the sheets. Too tempting, I might never want to leave comfort like that. Besides, I had things to do. People to talk to, namely Chang, and possibly, 138.

What had I done the night before? Mastered the technique for channeling the energy? It seemed that way. But what had I done to 138, that was what I wondered. If I had in fact done what I thought I might have, we might soon have a very grouchy and somewhat pregnant Youlin on our hands. Something, that as far I knew had never before happened. Well, the pregnancy at any rate, grouchiness seemed standard in anything Wufei created.

From what I knew of Youlin, they were genderless, created to never recreate. Incapable of procreation, let alone the need to do so. And yet, somehow, I knew, this is what would make 138 happy. At least, I had hoped it would.

"Where are you going?" Bell's voice whispered softly, as he shifted to sit up, a mass of blue hair cascading down around his nude body.

"To bathe, and perhaps talk to Chang. I wonder what he knows, what he remembers." I sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing the smooth expanse of chest presented in peeks beneath sapphire hair. It was tantalizing, and kept drawing my eyes to it, begging my hands to follow. How could I love two people this way? How could I want them equally? Suddenly, nothing seemed clear anymore, and confusion ran rampant through my mind. "Stay in bed," and I forced a smile, leaning across the bed and laying a gentle kiss against his cheek.

His breath sighed against my face, "I see,"

And I was afraid he did.

***

The bathing room was unoccupied, the little helper robots standing at attention against the wall. I slipped into one of the bathing pools, sighing as the water engulfed my aching body. Sex, apparently could really tire out a person. I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning back. Not like that was a bad thing. Then my mouth again turned down, a frown creasing my face. But loving both of them might be.

I had thought my love for Heero was a singular event, something that could never be shared with another. But now it seemed I was wrong, my feelings about and for Bell, equal in nearly every way. That's where I stopped, pondering that sensation in the pit of my stomach. Nearly, I had thought it was *nearly* the same. So, what exactly was the difference in the feelings I had for the two of them?

For Bell, I felt a love that was soft and curvy, a love that was like that for something cherished something that would be missed if it were gone. But for Heero, my love was deep, swollen with needs and wants, strong and fiery. If it were gone, I thought I might die; I would miss it so much. And there in lay the difference between the two. For Bell, I would always feel tender, needing and wanting to care for him, as he would always be a part of me. But for Heero, I could never lose him, the thought alone making my heart clench, my chest aching with it.

Sex was merely a way to get closer to both of them, a way to combine our bodies and spirits, to become one if only for a brief moment of time. Satisfied with my conclusions I relaxed again, sinking below the water and exhaling. Perhaps, things really would work themselves out, and everything could in fact be all right.

I coughed; sputtering as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed me around the waist, a body hugging my own close. Coming up for air I tried to spin around, relaxing as I found it was Bell. He smiled, that understanding expression he always had, halting me in place.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, just had to work out a few things."

"And?"

I sat down, pulling him to my side and throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Everything really will be fine, won't it?"

"Of course, what else could it be?"

"A disaster, a catastrophe, a-"

"A miracle, something divine and beautiful." He finished, holding up a hand to forestall any more words of ill-wishing.

"Yes, it could be that too, I suppose," Another sigh escaped, and I turned to look into his eyes, admiring their luminescence, the shimmering sapphire of them. "But we don't really know that for sure, do we?"

"No, but you must have faith in the Universe's wishes and plans. It has thought on our actions far longer than we have. Only it knows the right path, only it knows where we will go." He stuck a foot out of the water, wiggling his toes. "I bet it even planned on that," he said pointing at his squirming toes with a laugh, plunking his foot back into the water with a splash.

"Do you think it planned on 138 getting…"

"Pregnant? Possibly," he paused, turning to face me, his expression growing serious, "what we think we know, and what we will never know, are two completely distinct and separate things. What happens to us, and to our companions, has been planned, just as your life and mine were. Everything is chosen to happen for a reason. Nothing is without its own special blueprint. Do you understand?"

I wasn't sure if I did, if what Bell said were true, it meant that everything, right down to my taking another breath, had been thought on well before I took it. And I wasn't sure if I liked that idea. That something out there, something I could never comprehend, knew far more of our futures than we ever could.

"It is a hard concept to take, isn't it? Our mother never approved of it, which is why she sent us out. But even in doing that, she was complying with destiny, with the approval of the Universe and its plans for us all. No matter her power, she cannot change the will of what is to be, no more than you and I can."

My fingers were becoming wrinkled beneath the water, though my mind seemed in a far worse shape. "Let's dry off,"

He nodded, standing and sliding out of the water, leaning over to offer a hand up. "Never fear that somehow you have done the wrong thing, nothing can be wrong, there is only the Universe's plan for us."

"But, what would happen if somehow we managed to break this plan? This blueprint of life?" I reached for a towel, wrapping it around my waist and heading for the little combing robot.

"I don't think that is possible, it simply wouldn't be allowed."

"Bell," I sat down, letting the robot go to work on my hair, brushing and combing, carefully untangling any knots.

"Yes?" his eyes were sparkling, and then they dimmed slightly, as if he sensed what I was thinking.

"What will happen when we take you home?"

He averted his eyes, and I knew, with a sudden cold clarity, exactly what would happen. "You can never leave me, can you?" I took his hand, running a finger along the smooth skin of his wrist and fingers, he of course had no need of the wetwiring that I had. "You would die, and in this leaving, you would kill both Heero and I," I could feel tears stinging the backs of my eyes, "do you think that is the plan the Universe has for us? Death?"

"Eventually, we all die, don't we?" he said quietly, taking my hand and examining the concentric circle that was the mark of the Universes. "But, we can never predict our own fates Duo, never."

***

A few hours later, I found myself listening to a rather spirited argument between a man who was not a man, and an alien who was too much of a man. Apparently, the sleeping arrangements hadn't worked out too well. Wufei discovering that only one bed existed in the pirates bedroom, and two horny pirates did not a night's comfort make.

My attention again was caught by the argument, and I tried to hide a smile.

"-And if you ever do that again, I swear I'll rewire the food unit to produce kajacrap for all your meals!" was what I managed to catch, Chang swinging his arms wide, and nearly knocking 138 off his shoulder in the process.

"I was asleep you fool! I didn't know what I was doing! How can you even begin to think I did that on purpose!"

I'd never seen Treize so wound up before, the pirate's calm completely shattered, face red, the rings around his pupils practically pulsing with rage. Milyardo on the other hand, sat quietly to one side, absently stroking Khali's hair, a small smile tugging at his lips. On the whole, he seemed to be enjoying the argument immensely.

"How can you say that? You don't just accidentally go sticking body parts into people!"

At that little statement, several eyebrows raised, all of us desperately trying to hide our grins.

"Can I help it if it has a mind of its own!"

By now they were inches apart, fists shaking in each others faces, feet firmly placed. It seemed about time to call a halt to it all, but before I could do a thing, Heero stood up, gently putting an arm between the two and edging them apart.

"Why don't you just move a second bed in there?" he asked calmly, smothering the grin that kept wanting to sneak across his mouth.

All eyes turned to the two combatants, the wind suddenly taken out of them. 138 let out a tiny sigh, slumping down on Wufei's shoulder and holding its head in its paws, slowly shaking it from side to side.

"Eh, yes…I suppose we could do that," Treize looked contrite, a pale flush inching across his cheeks.

"Uh, yes, that does make sense, doesn't it?" Chang agreed solemnly.

They looked at each other for a long moment, embarrassment clearly written on each of their faces. The Raskuda cleared his throat, glancing around and blinking, as if for the first time noticing the audience gathered about them. "Right then, that's all solved, now what?"

"Now," announced Khali, standing and gesturing towards a vidscreen that appeared in the center of the room, "we worry about where we are going and what we will face."

"Bell's homeworld," I stated, eyeing the swirling system of stars and planets that lay before us.

"The Relado Universe," Khali nodded in agreement, "Now the difficult part of it might be in that the System could have followed us, though my sensors detect nothing in range. They do have ways of keeping track of us, in which case we might have led them to the very thing they desire most."

"Absolute power," Treize said grimly, sitting calmly beside Khali and Milyardo.

"Exactly," she paused, standing and walking over to Bell, she gestured at the mass of planets glowing on the vidscreen, "This one, right?"

But I already knew, I had known the instant I saw it, the white planet, that which glowed like a sun but was no sun. It shimmered gently inside this universe, held at its very heart like a living thing.

"Yes," Bell said, and the planet became highlighted as Khali pointed, a map forming among the stars to lead us to it.

"Calculating," Khali's ship voice rang, a few moments passing in which we all examined the planet and the neighboring stars surrounding it. "Exactly 2.3 days to arrive at location, figured, coordinates inputted."

"Are there any threats between us and that planet?" Heero asked, circling the vidscreen, one finger tracing our route.

"Absence of metallic man-made forms, life-forms equal 4.89 percent, 23 occupied planets exist within range, 8 with technical applications and sciences. Threats perceived within distance equal that of 2 percent."

"Easy, almost too easy," Chang muttered, standing beside Heero and glancing amidst a small cluster near the white planet. "What's this?" he asked, pointing at a strange conglomeration of what appeared to be dust.

"Mist," Bell responded quickly, glancing aside, "My planet gives off small clouds of mist that don't dissipate once released into space."

"Any danger in that?"

"None has ever been seen in it before," he said with a small frown, toying absently with the edge of a table.

"Just the same, we should be very cautious on our approach."

***

I was lying in bed when I felt the strangest of tugs on my body, as if someone had just ran a hand down my arm and then pulled on my fingers to take me somewhere. I mentally shrugged, rolling over to bury my face against one of Heero's tan shoulders. His wings were splayed open, one of them beneath me, curled slightly in a soft embrace. I listened to the rhythmic breathing, smiling into the rise and fall of his body's natural motion.

Then I gasped suddenly, sitting up and staring around the room. This time it'd been more than a tug, my entire body feeling as if someone were pushing and pulling on it. "What the-"

Voices interrupted, though no one but Heero and I were in the room. Distant, as if through a wall I could just make out two people, both speaking low.

"What do you think she'll do about you?" Khali's voice asked, an almost hurt tone to it.

"I'm not sure, she does not think like anyone else, and no one can know what she does think just by that alone." Bell whispered, and I began to realize why I was able to hear what was happening. Gradually my entire body tuning in, my hands feeling what he felt, mind knowing what he knew.

My fingers curled, as if wrapping around a soft arm, fingers twitching at the sensation of skin that wasn't there beneath them.

"I don't want you to leave Bell, you're the only one who-"

"I know," And now my hand stopped in it's aimless caress, touching briefly on a girlishly curved cheek, stroking an eyebrow, lingering over lips. "But I cannot decide, I do not hold my own fate, only the universe does."

"So what did you learn last night?" and at that I felt the lips beneath my fingers twist in a smile.

"Why they were so upset about it," in my mind I heard him chuckle, a mental pat on the rear following it. And back in the room, I laughed, snuggling closer to Heero.

"It's something nice, is it?"

I felt Bell smile at her, my own face twisting with it. He leant forward, his arms slowly wrapping around her, one hand delving into the wealth of crimson hair, the other curving beneath her shoulder.

I didn't question this sudden ability to feel all he felt, to hear what happened. I knew without a doubt that this was what he'd always felt when Heero and I would…and that sent a blush creeping up my neck. I hadn't realized he'd felt all of this. If I had known, perhaps I wouldn't have tried to push it, our bond becoming almost unbearable in the tide of such physical sensation and mental emotion.

His voice whispered to me, for my ears only, "but it is nice, even if it is too strong sometimes. I can feel the love, like a touch, a warm and gentle touch."

Even as I could feel it, with every stroke of his hands, I could feel the tender fury of hearts beating faster, the warmth of a kiss that lingered. "Can't you just put me to sleep?" I asked in the darkness, wishing with all my might I didn't have to feel the bond now of all times. "It’s just, this isn't for revenge or anything, is it?"

"No, of course not," his lips were cruising over her neck, feathering down her collarbone, and despite myself I felt my body react to it. "But don't you want to know what it's like?"

"What, sex with a woman? Or the bond during-"

"All of it?"

"No, Bell, I don't, it feels too strange," my hand felt the silk of warm skin, lips tingling at the sensation of flesh beneath them.

"Then sleep," a wave of warmth seemed to emanate from those words, washing over my mind and smoothly drowning it in dreams. An echo of a memory surfaced for an instant and then I was gone, folded beneath the tide. "Goodnight, Mr. Maxwell,"

"Goodnight, Fina…"

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying “shit” or “ah shit”

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, “Promise or swear?”

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you’re in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother’s body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen’s life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form for itself.

Ararium: A room usually only found on starships, it is meant for viewing of new materials and study of unknown elements.

Robotic simulator-hologramic: A mix of robotic and manmade tissues, which can be infused with memories and original DNA to form an exact copy. The holographic portions are usually reserved for those who were not satisfied with their own features in life, or who prefer to hide what they truly are.

Lucious Corporation: The first ever large corporation to specialize in the production of humanoid and manmade robotic engineering. It also owns nearly all blueprints of robotic simulators and DNA prints. It is said that this corporation rules half the universes.

Biotissue: A manmade tissue used in surgery and building of copies, it has no specified DNA pattern and can be mixed with many other species.

Biorecords: A type of map made for each creature that is birthed in a crèche, it is a permanent record that can be used to repair or recreate.

Kindal: A form of dried meat, usually made from Hiff, a tasty mammal that can be found on several planets.

Kindal Slices: Hiff meat that is served fresh.


	27. Chapter 27

The next two days passed in what for, all intents and purposes could be called a blur. The night of Khali and Bell's tryst I'd fallen deep in to dreams of the past, memories. Bell's parting words triggering it, or perhaps it had not been Bell that'd spoken but some deeper part of me. Had I been wrong in all this time, assuming that my connection to Fina was too intangible to stretch this far? I had been missing her more and more often lately, and now I wondered if in her forced sleep state, she missed me as well.

The planet of Bell's birth approached, shining brighter than the suns nearby, giving forth its own intense white light. In a few hours Khali would begin orbit and we would…what? I still wasn't sure what would happen when we arrived. Would I lose Bell? Would the Mother decide we shouldn't exist? Would the Finders somehow find us all? And what did the Universe have to do with all this? Why had it marked me?

I glanced down, staring again at the white gold circles on my palm, scar tissue from destiny. What did it mean? Lately things had only become more confused than ever, nothing was being explained, and no one around me had an answer for all my questions.

"We're almost there," Heero said quietly, sitting on one of the view port ledges, eyes on the space beyond, hands idly playing with a piece of wiring he'd been trying to connect to his boot.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked, wondering why exactly he was trying to attach things to his boots.

"What is meant to happen, of course," and briefly those Steelshift eyes seemed to reflect all the possibilities. He didn't seem to mind that Bell had taken his sight when he'd slipped from their shared body, leaving him once more in his blindness. But then, he was used to it by now, wasn't he? Years of being that way surely were never forgotten; perhaps it was actually more comfortable and familiar.

Someday, when I was more skilled in the energy, I would figure out how to change his eyes permanently, restore to him his sight once more. Though I feared that if I tried it now, I would somehow muddle it up completely. I shuddered at the thought of Heero having nothing but empty eye sockets, or something worse than that. No, I would wait, and I was sure he'd have the patience as well.

The Chang-doppelganger, which I was finally beginning to get used to, swung into the room and beamed at me from where he stood. "Just whom I needed to speak with," he proclaimed, "we have much to talk about," he nodded as if to himself, settling beside me on the view port ledge. "I must ask you what you seem to have done to my Youlin. It is not behaving normally, nor how it was programmed."

"Well, you skip right to the point, don't you?" I smiled in spite of my annoyance, "Just like Chang, I wonder what else is the same inside that head of yours. What do you remember of being him?"

"I am Chang, I've told you that, we are exactly alike in all ways, the only difference seems to lie in his actually being a real human, where as I am not. Now, I would like to know what you've done to 138, it was once a very polite Youlin, and it seems to have suddenly grown a raging personality."

"It was blank before? I can't see that at all. 138 has had a complete personality from the moment I met it, now it is only more pronounced." I couldn't tell if Chang was more upset or intrigued by the idea. Apparently, he'd not planned for a creation with an attitude.

"Funny," his lips twisted, "your clone seemed to do the same thing."

"My clone! You woke it. But Chang…"

"Of course I woke it, I had to see if it had the capacity to replace my friend, didn't I?"

"And did it?"

"Hm, in some ways it surpassed you, but no," he shook his head, "it could never take your place."

"Anymore than you can take Wufei's," I pointed out, wagging a finger at him.

He looked surprised for a moment and then laughed softly, "of course, I could never, and yet always will, be the only one able to surpass myself."

"What's your last memory?" I asked softly, wondering what had happened to the real Wufei after Heero and I had left his company.

"Ah, my memories do not end, they only begin."

"You're enjoying these riddles a little too much,"

"I can't help myself,"

"So what is it that you recall?"

He looked away, refusing to meet my eyes, instead staring out at the view of the oncoming planet. "Many things; perhaps even everything. But most of all, I remember you."

"Me?"

"Yes, the many clones of you."

My back stiffened, "wait a minute here, Chang. What do you mean the *many* clones of me? You only made one, didn't you?"

"One, seven, who knows?"

"You do! And if you made more than one of me…"

"Only twelve,"

"Only?"

"Well, they kept coming out differently," he tried to look innocent, shrugging and still refusing to meet my eyes.

So the one you showed Heero and I, was…"

"Number thirteen," he said with a small smile.

"Number…" my mouth kept moving though no sound came out. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around the fact that somewhere, back on Zephlid, there were 13 more of myself, doing who knew what. For some reason, it worried me, just a little. Then I remembered, this was only a copy of Chang, somewhere back on Zephlid, was my best friend *and* thirteen copies of myself. I shuddered at that particular thought. Poor Chang.

"We're nearly within orbiting distance," Khali's voice echoed from somewhere above us.

"We *will* talk about this some more," I told Wufei, glaring at him as he stood.

"Of course, just not at this moment, I said I would help Khali with a few matters before we land." His voice was still utterly calm and collected, unruffled at what he'd just told me.

"If you weren't one of my best friends …"

"I know, and believe me when I say I'm thankful for that," he grinned briefly, slipping out the door.

"Thirteen more of you…"

I glanced up, taking in Heero's fascinated expression. "Don't even think about it."

*****

We were gliding through a gem-world, translucent rainbows and multifaceted reflections all around, the golden bubble spinning gently through on its way to the center of it. In the distance, I could see a white light brighter than any of the scenery, as if something awaited us at the heart of the planet. Then my eyes turned towards the flowing landscape, undulating crystals, sparkling in their own light.

"Beautiful," Treize whispered, one hand softly lying against the bubble, as if he could somehow touch the world outside.

"Is your whole world made up of crystal?" Khali asked, turning towards Bell.

"Most of it, though, perhaps not the center,"

"Where the light is strongest?" I asked, I'd wondered what lay ahead of us.

"That is the queen, my mother," his voice throbbed with respect and love.

"Does she know we're coming?"

"Oh yes," he nodded vigorously, "she has known before we ever did."

Again, our eyes turned towards that incandescent light ahead, the unknown future lay there.

*****

"Her chambers," Bell whispered.

We stood at the entrance of what for all intents and purposes looked like nothing more than the mouth of a cave. White shimmering walls of crystal coated it, slinking back and down into a strange sort of lucid darkness. I didn't want to admit it, but I really didn't want to enter. There was something vaguely foreboding about the entrance. It looked like it wouldn't want to let us out again. I shrugged, following behind the others with trepidation. My eyes remaining firmly on the sloping floor, wishing the whole ordeal were already over.

Gradually, after what seemed like hours had passed, the walls became farther away, eventually opening up into a vast rounded chamber, reminding me of the Energy God's domain on the planet of the golden butterflies. The ceiling rose to a point that was invisible above us, and the path narrowed so that we were walking along a slender walkway suspended over a pit that seemed bottomless.

A whispering sound seemed to slide from one end of the chamber to the other, like children laughing from far away, the tinkle of bells as heard through a misty night. At last, I dared to glance ahead, and froze in my tracks, Milyardo bumping into me from behind. At the end of the white pathway was a large circular area, sheets of crystal standing like a great throne or podium directly in the center of it.

"Mother," Bell said softly, approaching and kneeling before the sheet of crystal, forehead bending to just touch it.

A long sigh seemed to filter through the chamber, like a breeze that had become human. It went on for a long time, feathering across my ears, a slide of sound. Suddenly it stopped, everything becoming silent and still once more.

In the distance, or so it seemed, I could hear the tinkling of bells. The breeze picking up again, blowing more fiercely now, sending tingles down my spine. It felt as if, were it to blow too strongly, we might all be swept from the narrow walkway.

"Bell? What's happening?" I shouted, a sudden gust forcing us to clutch each other in a tight group of fear.

"I'm not sure," he stood slowly, scanning the white walls, "don't move, whatever you do," he whispered intensely.

A great cracking sound filled the chamber, as if the entire world were splitting in two, and the sheet of crystal that Bell stood in front of seemed to waver almost like water. As it undulated, a hand slowly pushed through it, white and long fingered, shimmering like the crystal itself. I watched in stunned amazement as the hand was followed by an arm, by another hand, by a body. Before I could even so much as take another step backward, a woman had appeared.

She was as tall as one of the Finders, much taller than any human I had ever seen. Like Bell, her skin had that almost blue tint to its whiteness, except unlike Bell's her skin also seemed to shimmer slightly, as if something on it caught the light and reflected it back.

As she shook her head, long white hair surrounded her and spread out like a blanket of snow, folding around her nude body and becoming a perfect cloak of white. Her eyes, which I had been avoiding, were a bright white, multifaceted as if they'd been carve by a jeweler, sparkling with an uncanny knowledge and power. When she opened her mouth, the sound of the wind, and a million tinkling bells scattered from her lips.

Bell looked like a child before her, the top of his head barely reaching her knees.

From behind me, I heard 138 whisper quietly, "What is she saying?"

In a flash her head turned, eyes narrowing as she stared at us. "How the universe will not know its own wrongs, how the universe will turn on itself, why…" and she stopped, her great voice, sounding hollow and sharp, stinging the eardrums with its force. "Why we must change, you are right, my child," and she turned towards Bell, a small smile flitting across her face. "I will call my children forth," she sighed then, fingers stretching out and down.

Then she did the strangest thing, she seemed to pull a strand from her hair, and then another, and another, until at last she was holding several strands of it. But it seemed these were longer pieces, as they trailed over the end of the plateau she stood upon, down into the endless pit below. As she held aloft the strands of crystal, she looked at our little group, huddled at the end of the walkway, shivering together quietly. "No fear, children, it will be over soon."

And then the room seemed to undulate, the world seemed to shiver, ever facet of crystal surrounding us seemed to slide and break away without moving. The walls expanding, shifting rising, lowering. The floor seemed to fall away and rise back up, and it felt as if everything were twisting, the world, the universe, me. Just as suddenly it all snapped back into focus, only now the chamber we stood in seemed to have expanded, becoming larger than any arena, larger then it seemed could fit inside the cave.

A deep tone rolled across us, a very large bell being struck with a huge hammer, or so it sounded. The White Queen started pulling one by one on the strands she held in her long fingers, and as she pulled each strand, I could now see, attached to each were millions of tiny blue crystals, the size of fingernails. With each massive tug of the strings, they clamored together, creating a nearly overwhelming sound. A mighty shimmering that filled the air, that seemed to shake the entire world.

Softly at first, beneath the sound of a million bells, there was a whisper, voices on the air. The strings of tiny blue crystals extended for what seemed like miles across the whiteness of the cave. I blinked in utter shock when I realized they were no longer the size of fingernails, but now were as large as children and growing by the second, becoming as large as humans. Now it looked as if we were surrounded in all directions by blue crystalline pillars. Then, with one last mighty shake of the strings she held, the queen let go, the crystals shattering into multicolored lights, and everything turning an incandescent white.

When I managed to open my eyes again, it was to find myself crouching down on the floor, arms wrapped around Heero, and a pile of bodies surrounding us. I turned my head, ducking it out from beneath one of Heero's arms and realized that everyone had gone into a protective mode. As there seemed to be an unusual number of arms and bodies pressed close to me. Chang grinned at me, "Sorry Duo, looks like we find you important or some such thing."

From beyond the protective arms, I could hear something new, the sound of chattering, of laughter. A gasp from Heero drew my attention, and I turned my gaze to follow his, letting out an indrawn breath of my own at the sight.

We were no longer so alone in the vast cave. Where millions of little crystals were, now stood a massive army, a hoard of blue haired people. "Bell?"

"My family," he said, a soft smile turning up the corners of his mouth, tears shimmering just out of reach in his sapphire eyes.

Indeed, we were surrounded by millions of laughing, beautiful people, their skin snow white, and hair of blue crystal. "But…" I stammered, "how?"

"It was time, Duo, it was time for my children to evolve, to join the rest of the Universes in their life," the queen's mighty voice whispered, "they will not claim our bodies for their energy, and we will fight them if they try."

"But what will happen next?" I released everyone's arms from around me, standing and approaching her, feeling as small as a bug beneath her crystal gaze.

"You must journey back, you must return home, to Zephlid. There an army awaits you, determined to capture the energy you carry, to abuse you, and use you, until you are nothing but an empty shell."

"No," it came out a choked gasp, "I will not let that happen!"

"Heero," and he halted in his tracks, merely giving everyone around him a surly glare. "What can I do?" I asked, knowing there had to be a reason, there had to be a way to somehow overcome all odds.

"Ah," she sighed, seeming to slump a little in place, "only the universes know your destiny, even I cannot decide on this."

"What do the circles mean, why did it mark me?"

"Why? It means that you are destined to be a great changer of all the worlds; somehow, something you do will change everything. That is what it means," she shook her head a little, glancing down at the shimmering blue haired people surrounding her with adoration, "change is sometimes for the best though, isn't it?"

"Sometimes I wish I'd never left Zephlid,"

"Who says that you have?"

A sudden tremor ran down my spine, a chill so deep it felt like a shock of lightning piercing me to the core. "W-what?" The world around me seemed to fall away, everyone surrounding me becoming so much mist and cloud. "No, that's impossible."

"Is it? Is it so impossible to believe that you are still back on Zephlid, in the safest place imaginable? That you lie deep in slumber inside a blackened Transpod, Feed Tubes connected to you, keeping you alive on this long solitary journey. Tell me, Duo Maxwell, *where* are -you -now?"

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying “shit” or “ah shit”

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, “Promise or swear?”

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you’re in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother’s body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen’s life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form for itself.

Ararium: A room usually only found on starships, it is meant for viewing of new materials and study of unknown elements.

Robotic simulator-hologramic: A mix of robotic and manmade tissues, which can be infused with memories and original DNA to form an exact copy. The holographic portions are usually reserved for those who were not satisfied with their own features in life, or who prefer to hide what they truly are.

Lucious Corporation: The first ever large corporation to specialize in the production of humanoid and manmade robotic engineering. It also owns nearly all blueprints of robotic simulators and DNA prints. It is said that this corporation rules half the universes.

Biotissue: A manmade tissue used in surgery and building of copies, it has no specified DNA pattern and can be mixed with many other species.

Biorecords: A type of map made for each creature that is birthed in a crèche, it is a permanent record that can be used to repair or recreate.

Kindal: A form of dried meat, usually made from Hiff, a tasty mammal that can be found on several planets.

Kindal Slices: Hiff meat that is served fresh.


	28. Chapter 28

For a long moment, I couldn't seem to think of anything. An absolute stillness had taken over my mind, blank nothingness. And then it fired up, thoughts zipping around like mad inside my head. Was she right? Was I home, had I never left? When had I gone into it? And of course, number one on my mind was Heero …was he real?

I inhaled deeply, afraid of what might happen and then, so softly that I barely heard my own voice I whispered, "terminate program," and everything went black.

The hiss of the module opening, cool air rushing in, the clack of the feedtubes disconnecting. I was home. If I had ever really left. What had happened? I didn't remember getting into the VR Module, and everything had been so real, so alive. I had felt it all; it hadn't been merely a Journey through VR, had it? I glanced around then, my muscles feeling slack, and useless. How long had I been in there? I didn't know, and it seemed suddenly as if I knew nothing at all. Only questions to ask of no one.

Well, perhaps there was one person I could ask, "Fina?"

Silence, merely the soft sounds of the module continuing to disconnect and shut itself down. I tuned carefully into the band we shared - the connection allowed by my surgery - but there was nothing, just emptiness, and a strange silence.

The room was dark, a few small lights in the corridor the only source of illumination. Easing up a bit more I grasped the edge of the module, hauling myself out and standing unsteadily beside it, keeping a firm grip on its edge. My eyes refused to focus for long, sight constantly whirring in and out, back and forward, but beside me, I could just make out the long black shape of another module.

Was this my home? It looked familiar, though it was difficult to tell with the way my eyes refused to stay in focus. And I did indeed own more than one VR Module, but then where was Fina? Why wasn't she answering me?

I slumped carefully to the floor, fingers still clutching at the side of the module. I had to concentrate, think when I could've entered the module. There was only one moment in time that I thought it might have been possible, but that would mean everything following that time had been nothing more than a fantasy, a delusion.

In my mind I could still hear the words, softly replayed in my own voice, "It's not for me Fina, send yourself to sleep, I don't need you anymore." Yes, I had put her to sleep and fallen myself, forgetting what our connection would do to me. But how had I gotten into the module? Did this mean I'd never actually met 138? The pirates? Khali? Any of them?

The other VR Module kept calling my attention, something about it different from the norm. My sight shifted and I realized what it was, the module was active. Someone was inside of it, dreaming away as I myself had been. Slowly I crept towards it, unable to stand. Dragging myself upwards by the edge of it I peered into the blackness of its casing, wishing it were clear so I could see who occupied it. But there was no way I could open it from the outside. VR modules were built with so many safety mechanisms; to open it from the outside might permanently damage the occupant. The sudden jarring from one existence to the other might fracture the cortex, creating an unstable environment within the mind itself. In short, it would drive whoever was inside the module mad, or kill them.

"Fina!" I shouted, wishing she would wake up, hear my call, "Please, Fina, come back to me."

But again, there was no response, just the soft sounds of the module I stood beside. Slowly I tried to put the mental puzzle pieces together, desperate for the whole picture to form. Heero had been the only one in my Journey whom I'd known before I'd gone in. I still had my wings, proof that we'd met, slept together, and we very probably had really gone to see Wufei as well. In which case we'd been in danger, or had we? Fina was down, so the system wouldn't have detected her any longer. The system wouldn't have cared about the two VR modules running, making my own home the safest place to hide from them.

But, all of this also meant, that everything after the point when I'd put Fina to sleep was nothing more than a dream. Bell did not exist. And yet, I had a nagging feeling about all of it. I was familiar enough with VR to know that it could feel so real you couldn't tell the difference sometimes. Yet, it was so hard to imagine that none of it had happened. And the wings were still on me, which meant the crystal existed. The Klishana was real.

Who could be in the other module? I mentally went over the checklist again. Coming up with the only possible answer, it had to be Heero. I'd met no one else I'd known beforehand, even 138 I'd never met before, and Chang had been merely a doppelganger. But how, and when had he managed to break into my home and slide into the neighboring VR module? And why?

Was the Heero I'd known in the Journey the same as the real Heero?

"Duo,"

My name sounded softly, and I glanced up, realizing it was coming from one of the many screens imbedded in the walls. My eyes widened as I realized who it was, though what this could mean I might never learn. "Heero? But how, you're in the module, how are you here?"

He stared down at me from the screen blindly. "I am in the Journey still, but I must warn you, must tell you something before it's too late. This is not a dream Duo, it is reality. The lines can no longer be drawn. Remember when the time comes, that everything exists."

And then he was gone, leaving me to wonder if *that* had been a hallucination. Everything was real? Was it really, or had I gone mad.

Before I had a chance to wonder if I were sane, the lights suddenly came on full force, the brilliance blinding me for a moment. A moment too long, as before I had a chance to blink half the stunning light away, I was surrounded. Enforcers, a Finder, and no familiar faces.

"Duo Maxwell, D-2204872341, you are hereby to be taken into custody of the System. You are under suspicion of high treason, of holding an illegal energy source, and of consorting with enemies of the System." One of them said quietly, the giant metallic Finder with them delicately grasping my arm as I listened. "Take the VR Module as well."

"No!"

"Mr. Maxwell, I would suggest no further speech from you. Take the module, and put him under."

A pinprick in my arm, and once more my world went into blackness.

****

I awoke to blinding lights, my eyes popping open. One minute I'd been dead to the world, and the next I was wide-awake. Ah, they must have put me under with Nethskitlien, a drug known for that very affect. Glancing around, I recognized that I was in a holding chamber. Blank walls, no windows, not even a door. Nothing but floor and a vague ceiling above, reminding me very much of the various chambers Bell had created at times in our journeys together. Bell…

I shook myself, standing up and pacing the rounded walls, a circular chamber. Concentric circles…the Universe…

Without thinking, I glanced at my palm, not entirely surprised to see the faint white markings. "Everything is real,"

Was it?

****

Time lost meaning, no one entering my solitary chamber, nothing to hear other than my own breathing. All I was able to do was think, slumping against the wall and staring blankly into the whiteness of my chamber. Whatever had happened, whatever was real, the truth was that I'd been captured and that the System now had the very thing they most desired. An unlimited energy source, a power to use however they wished. How would they choose to use me? Would they bother? Or just cut out the crystal, leaving me for a corpse.

I was still pondering when a slice of the wall disappeared, four figures and a Finder entering. "Duo Maxwell, please come with us."

Such a calm request, and I knew why. They didn't have to threaten me; they knew my life was theirs.

****

They led me to another room, this one was circular and white as well, though unlike my previous quarters, this one contained many other people. One of them I recognized, carefully averting my eyes as soon as they met his. Knowing any outward sign of acknowledgment might endanger him.

"Duo Maxwell, you are hereby officially charged with the following high crimes," a low voice said, carrying easily to my ears.

I looked up, calmly staring at the man proclaiming my fate in that soft, flat voice. It was no man, and for a long moment, I heard nothing. In all the years the system had been running, no one had ever met the court of humans said to control it, there were no pictures of them, no recordings or writings. They were unknowns. Now I suddenly knew why there was no information on them. They'd never been human. They were machines.

" -the crime of forming an illegal link with a machine, thereby forming artificial intellegence. Destroying precisely 1,098 Universal Finders. Illegal possession of an unknown element. Illegal programming within the System-"

It went on and on, but I had stopped listening. My mind kept clinging to one thing; I had destroyed Universal Finders, but when? The only time it might have happened would have been on my Journey in the VR module, not real, not reality. So how could I possibly be accused of a crime that had never *really* happened? Unless, it had. But how?

"Duo Maxwell,"

I jerked back into awareness, focusing again on the machine speaking across from me.

"You are sentenced to be moved to the planet Halia," it intoned, and a cold metallic hand gripped my arm below the elbow, a slight pricking the only sensation I felt afterwards, before I slipped once again into darkness.

****

This time when I awoke, it was not a sudden awareness, it was much slower. Whatever drug they'd put in me was something different than before. As I opened my eyes, I carefully glanced around, and found myself in a small gray metal room. The low hum below my feet signified only one thing, I was on a ship. As I moved to stretch, I also noticed something else, this time I was chained to the wall, a slim set of -what looked like Steelshift- links connecting my arms and legs to it.

This implied they had something to fear from me. Somehow, they thought I might be able to escape. Which meant one thing, low security. I examined the chains holding me, testing them for any weak link, but they didn't budge, reconfirming that they were indeed Steelshift.

Halia, the machine had said, I knew what went on there about as much as anyone did. Very little was known of the planet or its purpose. At least they weren't going to kill me, yet. I wondered what might have happened to the VR module holding Heero, had they opened it? Was he still alive? I suddenly recalled the familiar face I'd seen at my trial, though what he'd been doing there…

But it had definitely been Wufei, dressed in standard Clonelab whites, a small insignia high on the left side of his chest. He hadn't appeared to be in custody, which meant somehow he was on their side, or still on my side and in hiding. From the way he'd studiously avoided my gaze, then most likely he was still on my side and working against the System from the inside.

It left me only one choice; I'd have to see if I were still capable of drawing in energy and using it. Except that also left me with a problem. If they were keeping track of my movements, recording what I did when alone, then they would also find out that I could control the energy of the crystal. It might not be the best time to show them what I could do. Considering I didn't know where in the Universe I was, and had no way off the ship. To expose myself would merely give them more power. Better to wait, there would be another opportunity; at least I hoped there would be.

****

I slept aimlessly, drifting from dream world to dream world, wondering what was real and what wasn't. Occasionally a small robot would enter, followed by a much larger Finder carefully standing guard while I was fed. Neither of course would answer any question I might ask of them, they after all, had nothing to answer with. And so, time passed; days and hours melting together into an endless routine.

Eventually I became used to it, forming a pattern within the pattern. The small robot would enter, carrying a tray, my nutritious little lump of protein dead center on it. Then the Finder would enter, standing to one side of the door, its blank demeanor more threatening than a human could ever be. Silently the robots would wait while I ate, then removing anything that was left behind they would set a small bowl on the floor, my excrement bowl. Apparently, they were afraid to leave a mechanical toilet in the room with me. Sometimes it made me laugh to think they were *that* afraid of me.

But, after what seemed like months I forgot to laugh, I forgot to do anything at all, my mind becoming the only thing in constant motion. I'd been trying to remember what I knew of Halia, of its purpose within the system. From what little I could recall, I was more than afraid for my life.

It had been once, a colonist planet, settled early on in the first wave of exploration from old Earth Prime. But after that, not much history was recorded about it, other than one snippet I remembered a bit too clearly. It had been used at times for prisoners, executions, and worst of all, scientific experimentation on human subjects. Which boiled down to my being knee deep in Kajacrap.

****

I was sitting against the wall, my chains allowing for no other movement. When the door slid open, and to my surprise, there wasn't a robot this time, instead I was staring at a familiar face at last.

"Duo Maxwell,"

I nodded, refusing to let the probable surveillance know that I recognized him.

"We have arrived on Halia, please do not try to escape," and here his eyes met mine, an almost imperceptible tilt of his head letting me know this would be the best option for all involved.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I muttered, rattling my chains at him significantly.

"Good," he knelt down beside me, unlocking the chains and carefully holding them draped across his palm. "They are going to try and force you to show your power," he whispered, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke. "They will succeed, but just remember, everything is real."

Everything was real. There it was again, that sentence that seemed to say almost too much. It wasn't possible for everything to be a reality. It didn't leave room for lies.

I nodded never the less, slowly standing up and meeting his eyes once more. "Just tell me one thing, what have they done with the other module?"

"I don't know yet,"

"If Heero-"

"How do you know it was Heero?"

"I don't, do I? It's just a guess,"

"In time, you may not want everything to be real after all, Duo."

*****

The high court of Halia was a large smooth plane formed in the shape of a circle. It spanned over a mile in radius, large enough to hold all high functionaries of the System. I stood in the center of the circle, surrounded by hundreds of robots and a scattering of humans and aliens. Briefly, a man with large silvery wings caught my attention, but when he turned, I realized he was not Heero, but a different Fliogan.

For a long time I merely stood in place, listening to the muted conversations from around me. So far, it didn't appear as if I was on any sort of trial. No one had asked any questions or accused me of any crimes. But I should have known they were merely waiting for just the right moment.

The crowds in front of me parted, two Finders carrying a long black shape between them, gingerly they set it down a few feet away. It was the VR module; the one Heero may have been in. It looked as if no one had opened it yet; all the lights still flickering in a steady rhythm, feed tubes connected. And then one of the Finders bent close to the module, easily tapping in codes, long metallic fingertips whispering in a flurry of movement.

They were opening the module, and I didn't know whether to hold my breath or scream at them to stop. If they opened it they'd kill whoever was inside, if they opened it, I'd see Heero. I knew deep down inside that, that was exactly who was inside the module.

The module hissed, feedtubes disconnecting. As the panel on top slid back, I found myself leaning forward, staring hungrily at the occupant. A sigh of relief fluttered out of my mouth as I saw the familiar dark head of hair, his eyes were closed as if in sleep.

And then one of the Finders reached inside, laying a cold finger on his forehead, and in a thin, high-pitched voice announced calmly, "All life signs are null, the subject is none-living,"

My breath caught, heart hammering suddenly within my chest. It was a lie; it had to be a lie.

But, everything was real.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying “shit” or “ah shit”

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, “Promise or swear?”

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you’re in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother’s body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen’s life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form for itself.

Ararium: A room usually only found on starships, it is meant for viewing of new materials and study of unknown elements.

Robotic simulator-hologramic: A mix of robotic and manmade tissues, which can be infused with memories and original DNA to form an exact copy. The holographic portions are usually reserved for those who were not satisfied with their own features in life, or who prefer to hide what they truly are.

Lucious Corporation: The first ever large corporation to specialize in the production of humanoid and manmade robotic engineering. It also owns nearly all blueprints of robotic simulators and DNA prints. It is said that this corporation rules half the universes.

Biotissue: A manmade tissue used in surgery and building of copies, it has no specified DNA pattern and can be mixed with many other species.

Biorecords: A type of map made for each creature that is birthed in a crèche, it is a permanent record that can be used to repair or recreate.

Kindal: A form of dried meat, usually made from Hiff, a tasty mammal that can be found on several planets.

Kindal Slices: Hiff meat that is served fresh.


	29. Chapter 29

Meaningful thoughts and sentiments are meant to echo in one's head. Two things alone were standing out in my mind as I stared at the dead body of Heero. The first was that someone was going to be held responsible for this. The second, and more gratifying of these thoughts, was that if everything were real, then whomever *was* responsible was about to die.

All my doubts were very suddenly no longer visible, my fears scuttling away. All that was left in that moment of clarity was the need to end everything, to stop what had happened, and to change it all.

The Klishana, which had so long remained dormant within me, churned suddenly, as if violently ill. My eyes caught the glint of yellow and gold on my palm, the circles within circles drawing my awareness down and inside of it. It all seemed to click together, pieces sliding into place at last, forming a full picture.

I had been marked for a reason; the Universes had chosen me as a receptacle. Now I knew why, As the energy came without my calling, thundering to me, washing through me, enveloping my entire body with power. I knew the secret to deadening all machinery; I knew how to change everything around me.

It was almost too easy, blue waves of pure energy crackling up from my feet, sliding around thighs and shoulders, coating my fingertips with gleaming light. I ignored those around me, focusing on the one thing that mattered to me most. Heero, lying so still and quiet, eyes closed, turned on one side, forgotten. I would see those eyes open again; I would know his life once more. Nothing could stop me. I didn't care if I destroyed everything in my pursuit.

The golden circles on my palm began spinning, a new light emanating from them, mixing with the blue and spreading until a vast quilting of coloured energy surrounded me. It felt as if I were swelling to enormous size, as if, were it to go on, I might eventually take over the world of Halia with my presence alone. Even as I absorbed the endless waves of energy, there was more, I was drawing from the resources of the planet itself, from every piece of machinery, all the robots, the Finders, even the life giving machinery found within a few humans.

I'd been walking forward without being aware of it, moving steadily closer to Heero. His hair had a faint silvery hue over the blackness of it, glints catching my eye as I avoided glancing at his slack features again. They'd done this on purpose; releasing him from the VR Module, knowing it would kill him. He'd been alive moments before that Finder had opened it. They'd done it to force me to use what power I might have. How very ironic then, that the energy that kept them alive, would bring Heero back.

I felt forsaken, standing in the middle of the large white circle, my dead lover at my feet. The sky overhead was a blend of clear blue sky, the deep velvet night of space and stars swirled liberally with it. Suddenly I desperately wished Bell were there, guiding my steps, my hand, my head. I could use his knowledge and calm. Life had become so detached since I'd left them all, 138, Khali, the pirates. I needed them almost as much as I needed Heero. I…needed people.

My life had become so rich lately; everything I'd ever wanted had been there for me. Family, friends, and adventure. VR had made it all possible, but no longer would I need or want that passive crutch through life. I wanted to actually be there this time, live through it. And that brought my mind back to what lay before me, literally. I'd gathered nearly all the energies on Halia, lights had gone out, machinery had died, and around me, nothing moved but the naturally living. But even so, they might be too much, after all, thousands of innocent people stood in my way.

But I could worry about that later, now I needed to concentrate, and remember how Bell and I had brought Khali back from the dead.

I shuddered as my fingertips met already cooling skin, forcing myself not to think about it too much. Instead, I brought the energy to a point inside my head, a bright spear of life, my fingers opened Heero's mouth, and the spear of energy delved inside, piercing through the dying cells, the stilling blood. It warmed the cooling skin, repaired broken matter, and deleted death as if it were a common cold.

My vision blurred with it, sapphire light dropping from my eyes instead of tears, spattering the suddenly flushed face below mine. "Heero," it came out as pure light, sparkling with blue and gold. My fingers left his mouth, patting his cheek softly, trails of gold following my fingertips across his skin.

I was still filled to the brim with energy, tendrils of it leaking off me, slapping at the air about my shoulders as if smacking at insects. "Heero!" it thundered out of my mouth as a bolt of gold and blue, hitting him solidly on the forehead. I found myself staring into sleepily blinking empty eye sockets, my stomach quivering with dread. I'd somehow removed the Steelshift from his body, his wings left as nothing but shriveled metal beside him. He was no longer a Fliogan.

My heart thudded, the confusion drifting gently over Heero's features was rapidly being replaced by horror. "No," I couldn't let it happen like this. I barely noticed the word came out as a flurry of gold raindrops. My hand cupped his face, twisting it gently upwards.

"Duo?" no sound came out of his mouth, just the form of his lips whispering my name. I'd always been so helpless before this; letting him rescue me as needed, take care of me when I couldn't do it myself. Now it was my turn.

But how do you give a man eyes when he has none? I took a trembling breath and tried to calm down enough to think about it. Obviously, the Steelshift had been removed for a reason. And Heero had always said the reason new eyes had always been rejected was because the Steelshift didn't share space or cells kindly. So it was all right, despite the fact that I was staring at dark holes where Heero used to have a set of eyes.

Now it all came down to the small matter of creating new ones for him. Again, I found myself wishing for Bell, knowing he'd know exactly what to do. "Bell," he'd been created from me, had been a part of my body for most of my life. Why couldn't I call to him again? This time when I whispered his name, I focused, bringing the excess energy to bear, willing it to obey me.

The crowds along the outer edge of the plane seemed to be coming to their senses, groggily moving towards where I crouched beside Heero. I had a nasty suspicion they didn't want to chat about things. At least there were no Finders left, their large metallic bodies lying where they fell when I drained them.

One of Heero's hands grasped feebly at my shoulder, he was mouthing something, the words still inaudible. His empty sockets stared unseeing up at my face, a glint of blue from one of them capturing my attention for a moment. Steelshift wasn't blue…but the Klishana was. I'd nearly forgotten Heero had always had a small piece of Bell inside of him. Small enough to forget, but perhaps big enough to create from.

I brought the whipping energy slowly under control, focusing it on Heero's face, carefully sending small tendrils of it into the emptiness of his eyes. If the crystal could help me sprout a set of wings, then certainly it could help Heero sprout a set of eyes. I just hoped it would put them in the right places, and not somewhere completely inappropriate, like his back. Trying to wipe the image of a set of eyes looking soulfully out at me from Heero's back, I closed my own eyes and begged the energy to do my bidding.

A soft metallic sound drew my attention away, my eyes opening to find that I was surrounded by a wall of humans, enforcers. Steelshift armor, deadly weapons, and a look of no-nonsense in their posture and eyes. Slowly I let my hands drop away from Heero, noting no difference in his empty eyes, and controlling my heart from leaping through my throat when I noticed the soft glow emanating from his body. Maybe the enforcers wouldn't notice it? I could hope.

"Duo Maxwell, you are charged-"

"Yes, yes. I know. I'm charged with the following high crimes of treason etcetera and blah blah," I looked the one who had spoken directly in the eyes. They were a normal shade of blue, and looking back at me quite earnestly. He was innocent, just doing his job, it would be wrong to harm him. Much. "But if I were you, I'd care less about *my* crimes, and more about what's going to happen to you." For a moment, I was vaguely impressed with how I managed to keep my voice from cracking or betraying my stance.

The truth was, I was running out of energy, unable to control it or keep it to myself, it was leaking slowly away, running off me like water. It was going back home, a slight metallic scraping warning me that it wasn't just going home, it was bringing "home" back to life.

A harsh rumbling sounded from the horizon, reinforcements I was sure. Any moment now I'd have to give in, and they'd at last have what they wanted so badly, me, an unlimited energy source. My only choice was to try to draw back the energy somehow, call it to myself once more. I closed my eyes in preparation, already feeling exhaustion sway my body from the moment I began. The cacophony that had been growing on the horizon became suddenly louder, an incandescent glow turning the entire plane of the circle into nothing but a white blur. This was my end then.

Then, just as suddenly it was quiet, silence drifting over the entire world.

My gaze drifted upwards, eyes opening wide at what covered the night- swirled depths of the sky.

I would never forget what it looked like, something that was never meant to be. Khali's great round planet of a ship, floating lazily within less than a mile of the surface of Halia. The bronzed and silver hull of her body so massive it blocked out the sky, and in front of her, like an advancement of the stars themselves, the children of the great crystal mother.

Without thinking, I held up my hand, pointing the concentric circles of gold towards them. As one unit they dove downwards, sapphire glows surrounding each one, blue hair flying out behind them. I nearly shouted with joy when I spotted Bell, just in the front of the wave, his eyes centered on where I stood.

I had thought I'd known the reason for the Universe's marking of me. But now, with the massed army speeding towards me. I knew the true reason. I had the power to change the Universe, or destroy it. At this moment in time, *I* was very suddenly the center of the concentric circle, the innermost ring. And like the innermost ring, I had the power to draw all that was around me, down into chaos, through the circle and into a new life. A beginning of life, a destruction of life; you had to have both or none at all.

Heero stirred restlessly at my feet, and my attention turned to him, a broad grin smearing across my lips as I noticed he was looking back at me. "Wings," I muttered, knowing he'd feel their lack. He threw back his head and howled, the sharp shards of the Klishana already massacring his back as they ripped their way out of him.

The enforcers that had been gathered around us, melted back slightly as Heero writhed on the ground. I couldn't blame them, this certainly wasn't something that happened everyday, and I should know.

Bell's army was already slicing downwards, trails of sapphire light marking their progress. And I could just make out the golden bubble slipping out of Khali and spinning downwards as well.

Someone gripped my shoulder and I jumped, whirling around and slamming the flat of my hand against whomever it was before I bothered to look.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Mil!" I yelled, and then blinked. The world seemed to have very suddenly erupted into absolute chaos. Too much was happening at once. "You knew!" I accused the pirate, crouching down over Heero protectively, wishing the pain would end for him.

"I couldn't very well say much when they had you captive, could I?"

"No, I suppose not, but you could have given me a bit more warning,"

"I tried, but I didn't know exactly what they had planned. I'm just glad they didn't seem to realize there was a warrant for my capture and subsequent lobotomy."

"But Milyardo…"

"Everything's real, right?"

"It seems to be,"

Heero's cries of pain had died down, one of his hands clutching at my boot. I laced my fingers over his, willing the pain to recede completely, and felt his fingers relax into something as soft as a caress.

"There should only be one question left on your mind, Duo."

"Only one?" I asked incredulously.

"Look around you," Milyardo whispered, gesturing up and out at the scene that had been left behind. "The world has changed, possibly everything has changed. They know now that they will never capture the Klishana, and if they ever try again, they'll be completely destroyed." He spoke softly, almost reverently. His eyes searched the battleground, restlessly passing over the fallen bodies.

Bell's army had somehow killed without killing, all the bodies laying so still upon the field, glowing with light, the gold of the Universe. "What did he do to them?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely stopped them, hasn't it."

"Duo," Heero's voice croaked so softly I could barely hear it, "what happened?"

That would take a lot of explaining, more than I had time enough for now. Especially since, I barely knew what had happened myself. Or more importantly, what would happen next. It seemed almost too easy; we'd conquered one of the most feared sects of the System, but now what? "It all seems unreal, I feel like I'm still in the module, dreaming my life away."

"Believe me when I say that this is about as real as you can get," Mil said with a smug grin.

Heero's head lay against my lap, his bright sapphire eyes staring up into my face innocently, as if he'd been reborn with his death. Which I suppose was exactly what had happened. Suddenly a small smile lifted his mouth, turning it upwards at the corners. "You don't think it's over yet, do you," he breathed, the smile turning into a broad grin.

I twitched guiltily, startled by this statement. I had thought it was over. It had to be. People were dead, machines lay in ruins, and the Universe had been nearly destroyed. I was almost positive that meant "it" was over.

My friends were with me again, real or imagined it didn't seem to matter. Somehow, all that had transpired in the trance-state of the VR module had been real, or as real as reality could ever get. It was enough to drive me completely insane. How did I know I wasn't still in the module, how did I know any of it had actually happened. I'd assumed I'd awakened at my home inside the module, but had I really? Maybe none of it was real. After all, if it all happened in the program, it would all be real in the program. Hence making "everything real". It would explain why I had been chosen to be the center of the Universe, egos making for great storylines. How could I ever know that I wasn't eternally trapped within the program? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my arm. Heero had pinched me. "Hey!"

"Sorry," Heero said, not looking contrite in the least, "But you're not dreaming."

"But you're reading my mind and that's an all right thing?" I cocked an eyebrow towards him, temporarily forgetting that we were sitting together in the middle of a battlefield.

His mouth pursed slightly, as if he'd just noticed that he had in fact been reading my mind. "That's new-"

"-It wasn't there before,' I finished for him. He nodded, still looking somewhat dreamy and tired.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt you two," another familiar voice said as nonchalantly as possible," but unless you want to stay out here all day, we really should be moving right along."

"Khali?"

She groaned, almost stamping a foot. "Of course it's me!" she turned towards Milyardo, ignoring me completely, "what - did *he* already get a lobotomy?"

"He's busy questioning reality," the blond man responded serenely, sending a smirk my way.

"Well, reality or no, we need to get out of here. Unless we really do want to start a war," she glanced over her shoulder up at her ship half. "They've got about a quarter million Universal Finders heading our way, shiphalf Khali is attempting to reason with them."

"Reason with Finders?" I asked incredulously, "I didn't think they even had ears to listen with."

"Oh they can hear all right, it's not them listening though," she paused, glancing down at me once more, "you never did realize that the machines weren't in charge."

"But they are, I saw them myself," I protested, remembering the high court, the mechanical judge.

"They are merely puppets, Duo. They always have been. There is a human behind every one of them," she said matter of factly. "Those humans are who I'm trying to communicate with. If I can force them to understand that they *don't* want a war with us…" she trailed off, her golden eyes closing slightly. "Oh, don't be ridiculous," she muttered peevishly at the thin air after a few moments.

"Uh Khali," Heero had managed to sit up, leaning against my shoulder. "They haven't seen what happened yet, have they? I mean, all this," he gestured around us, "so what would they have to be afraid of?"

"Er," Khali blushed slightly, "I uh, hadn't thought of that?" she said with an impish grin. "I'll just send them a few vids, shall I?"

Time passed, Khali's eyes closed as she sent whoever was behind the system watchdogs a little message. Eventually her eyes opened wide and disbelievingly. "They think it's a lie,"

"How can they? You sent them the proof, didn't you?" Heero asked, one of his hands idly stroking a new blue wing.

"Of course, they just think it's all a lie. That somehow the vids aren't real." She shook her head from side to side, "fools."

"Khali,"

"Yes?"

"If there are humans behind the machines, then how are they behind them exactly? How do they control them?"

"Silly boy," she chuckled, "VR of course."

Several things seemed to click neatly in to place. "That's why…"

"Hmm?"

"That's why they want me, it's more than the crystal, more than mere unlimited energy."

"I don't follow you," Mil said with a twisted look to his face, confusion evident.

"If the humans behind the Universal Finders control them by VR, that means that they too realize you can mimic or change reality itself through something that is not reality. This is why everything is real. Why it all happened, and yet I never had to leave my home. Somehow, I too can do what they do, only I wasn't just controlling a mechanical being, I was completely separate from myself, while still remaining me."

"Like astral projection, only through VR?" Khali asked.

I nodded, "something like that. But the real reason this makes sense, is that it gives us a way to prove just how serious we are."

"But how?"

"Easy, set up a module," I glanced at the module left nearby, Heero's temporary coffin. "If you can get that one up and running, and hook it in…"

"Except we don't know what program they're in, do we?" Khali said without tone or inflection, her voice strangely mechanical itself.

I smiled, for the first time in what seemed years feeling a sense of victory. "We don't have to know, I have a plan for that."

*****

As plans went, it was a relatively easy one, the kind that strikes with inspiration to create something truly genius. It was so easy; just loop the program phase of the module into the communications Khali had set up with the Finders. After all, it made a strange sort of sense, that if I was to be in one of the Finders, then I would be in the same place as those who controlled them.

Climbing in to the module, and watching the lid slide shut, I shivered slightly, realizing that this was where Heero had died. Even if it hadn't been a permanent death, it so easily could have been. The program took over in a few seconds, the interior of the module no longer visible, and the distorted sense of reality taking over completely. Ah yes, this was VR, how could I have forgotten that though it felt real, it could never be reality? And yet, it had been. I tried not to think about it. If everything were but a dream, it could remain that way forever for all I cared.

When the darkness cleared from my sight, I seemed to be huddled inside a very small cockpit, the controls lay in front of me, oddly new, still polished with un-use. Of course, a virtual human would never actually touch the controls, hence the shiny newness to them. But that line of logic raised thousands of questions in my mind, so I quickly shut down the thought.

Obviously, I wasn't in the same place as those I wanted to communicate with, but I was closer than I had been. Now it was only a matter of following back the trail. "Khali?"

"All set, close your eyes for this one, ok? It might scare you if you can see it."

"Oh, thanks," I promptly did as instructed, wondering what it was I'd be missing. It felt briefly like my body was a liquid thing, undulating in place, and then it stopped. Maybe it was for the best that I hadn't opened my eyes, I didn't think that was the sort of thing humans were meant to see.

When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in a large room, rank upon rank of modules lining it. The black coffin-like boxes stretched for what looked like miles. An army of virtual warriors, never- ending, never dying. And I was supposed to stop them how? I'd been imagining only a few men to deal with, but an army? Though, admittedly they were helpless at the moment.

But I wasn't the sort of person who'd ever be able to slaughter sleeping men, as tempting as it was. It left me with very few options. I couldn't open the modules to speak to them; they'd die as Heero had. I couldn't wait until the program was finished either, seeing as how the current mission was to destroy my friends and myself. So it left me only one option, reprogram what they *were* in. I nodded to myself, yes, I could do that.

Locating the programming board however was a little bit more difficult. It turned out to be hiding in the very far corner of the room, the console about 4 by 3 feet. There was a few codes to break through, a password or three that demanded my attention, and then just like that, I was in. Now what?

****

The module lid slid back with the slight hiss of air escaping, the first thing my eyes fell on was Heero, his new eyes shining lovingly down at me in the twilight sunset of Halia.

"Is it done?"

"Yeah, I don't think we ever have to fear them again," I gave him a crooked smile.

"What happened?"

I couldn't help the huge grin that split my lips, nearly tearing myself from the module in order to grab hold of Bell and squeeze. "Bell!"

"Duo!" he said, laughing, and wheezing at the tightness of my grasp.

"It's over!" I shouted, whirling around in a circle with him for a moment.

"Is it then? Are you going to tell us how? Why? Anything!" Treize asked, shouting the last while his face turned a bit red. "It's just that we've been waiting for the past 9 hours…" he finished with a lame grin.

"Well, it all starts and ends with one thing," I said secretively, holding a finger up. Everyone gave me various looks of interest, ranging from confused to mirthful. "Everything is real."

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying “shit” or “ah shit”

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, “Promise or swear?”

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you’re in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother’s body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen’s life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form for itself.

Ararium: A room usually only found on starships, it is meant for viewing of new materials and study of unknown elements.

Robotic simulator-hologramic: A mix of robotic and manmade tissues, which can be infused with memories and original DNA to form an exact copy. The holographic portions are usually reserved for those who were not satisfied with their own features in life, or who prefer to hide what they truly are.

Lucious Corporation: The first ever large corporation to specialize in the production of humanoid and manmade robotic engineering. It also owns nearly all blueprints of robotic simulators and DNA prints. It is said that this corporation rules half the universes.

Biotissue: A manmade tissue used in surgery and building of copies, it has no specified DNA pattern and can be mixed with many other species.

Biorecords: A type of map made for each creature that is birthed in a crèche, it is a permanent record that can be used to repair or recreate.

Kindal: A form of dried meat, usually made from Hiff, a tasty mammal that can be found on several planets.

Kindal Slices: Hiff meat that is served fresh.


	30. Chapter 30

"Well, it all starts and ends with one thing," I said secretively, holding a finger up. Everyone gave me various looks of interest, ranging from confused to mirthful. "Everything is real."

"Duo," Khali said sweetly, "has anyone ever told you how annoying are when you try to be cryptic?"

****

Eventually, after boarding Khali's ship-half I told them what I'd done. It had been surprisingly easy to reprogram the vast room full of VR modules. No guards were kept in a place as secret as that. No one had seen me enter or leave. I'd left them in an endless loop, so that even when they eventually left the modules, they would not really be leaving but still in the program. It was very similar to the last few months I'd spent inside my own module at home. Only, there would be no escape for the army of the System. Even when eventually they might wonder what had happened, why the army no longer responded to their commands, they would be unable to set them free.

I explained to the shocked faces of my friends, that if the System ever tried to free the army, all the men in the modules would die. Either way, we were safe for probably the rest of our lives as well as the lives of our children.

At the mention of children Khali's face had turned a bright shade of red, a quick glance in Bell's direction confirming what I thought the blush might mean. "You're pregnant?"

Bell's eyes widened, and everyone seemed frozen in an awed silence.

"You're what?" Trieze blurted out, grabbing hold of her arms and giving a slight shake.

"Well what do you expect?" I couldn't seem to help the prideful smirk that crept across my face.

"But – how?" Milyardo seemed positively shocked.

"I'd imagine it was by the usual method," 138 said in a low voice, perched next to Milyardo's ear, one small claw wrapped inside his hair.

A sudden thought crossed my mind, things had happened so fast I'd been unable to question them. Now, with the Universe seemingly at my disposal, I began to wonder once more. "Where's Wufei's doppelganger? What happened to the crystal mother?"

Bell was the first to answer, that knowing look in his eyes once more, "The doppelganger is in one of the labs I believe. As for my mother, she is with her children," he gestured behind us and for the first time I realized what the view screen was showing.

The blinding blue lights of Bell's family were spread out behind Khali in a vast line, seemingly stretching from one side of the galaxy to the other. Above the line of blue skimmed the magnificent form of the crystal mother, incandescently white, long winding ribbons of energy flowing from her. Even from a distance that was most likely thousands of miles, I could see the glow of her eyes, and it seemed almost as if she were looking directly at me.

"She exists," I didn't bother making it a question, "it all exists,"

"Yes,"

I turned to find the Wufei doppelganger standing just within the door, head cocked to one side.

"Tell me what you really are," but I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"I am," he said succinctly, a small smile creasing the corners of his mouth, "I am and always will be," and his smile grew even more.

"You are both, aren't you? You *are* Wufei, but how?"

"You were missing, Duo. Gone for weeks, no answer at your home, Fina was not taking messages. Then I realized where you might be hiding,"

"The module, you entered the program, didn't you?"

"I did, and I'm still here,"

"But how's that possible? I saw you, you were also at my trial,"

"I was there as well,"

"But how?"

His face creased, one corner of his mouth twitching in mirthless humor. "Virtual reality has always been a strange thing. It's been studied for centuries, and yet never truly understood. I am here, and I am home, and there is also a piece of my mind that is still within the program, and yet everything is real," he paused, staring at his hands for a long moment, "Reality is what you make it, the length and breadth of Earth 1 and its history proves that theory. The human mind is capable of so many beautiful things, so many atrocities, and yet strangely, what it is most capable of is dreaming."

"Dreaming," my mind flashed backwards through time, to the point when I had thought the whole experience had begun. "I was here, wasn't I? Just as I'm here now."

"Yes, your mind created a physical body, both at your home and here, it separated the solid portions of your existence, forcing your very cells to split, multiply and become another you."

"So, there's two of me, or three of me?"

"No, there is only one you, but the one you - can be many places at once, unaware that it has traveled or multiplied."

"How do I know if I'm all together? How can I tell if there are any other separate bits of myself out there?"

"Ah, that is easy enough to answer," the familiar smirk was back, "do you feel as if a piece of you is still missing?"

"Yes," there did feel as if some portion of myself wasn't there, as if reality could still split in an instant and shatter around me. Then it hit me; there was a portion that had not been freed yet, a piece that needed to come home. "Fina,"

*******

The only mother I had ever known was a self-aware computer with a soft voice and a penchant for teaching. Since childhood I'd never been separated from her, the gentle guidance of her words the only rules I obeyed. Now she lay sleeping, her awareness separated from my own by the directions I had given her when I'd thought her a traitor. But she had never betrayed me, I had betrayed myself.

Homecoming felt just like that, I had at last come home. The fist of the crystal mother and her children kept the straggling members of the System from us. The small governmental forms left on Zephlid unable to retaliate against a force so powerful.

Heero and I left Khali hanging above Zephlid, a shadow like a moon. His hand seemed to always be within my own now, comforting and warm against my palm at all hours. Since being reborn he'd become oddly innocent, eyes wide as they beheld for the first time everything that he had never properly seen. He constantly delighted in spreading his wings wide and lazily flapping them against the air; his mouth turning up in a smile each time, as the soft, feathery crystal stroked in gentle undulations of glowing blue - for some reason his wings always glowed.

Upon entering my home I let go of Heero's hand for the first time in what seemed days, sprinting for the room in which Fina's main form lay. My fingers flew as I entered the codes and clearance necessary to wake her, my breath hitching as the soft whir and hum of machinery filled the room.

"Mr. Maxwell," her voice shivered as it came alive again, power slowly filling the matrix of her mind, "Mr. Maxwell, why do you wake me?"

"Because, because," my mouth seemed incapable of movement for a long moment of time, and then I could no longer hold back what I wanted her to know, wishing that just once I could tangibly hug her and merely sob against her. "Fina, I need you,"

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"I need you, Fina," her silence was deafening, "I need you to just be here, always, and never sleep again," I inhaled on a ragged breath, "I love you Fina, you're the only mother I've ever known,"

"Love, yes," her voice remained quiet for a long time, as if she were pondering what love was and all the possibilities it held. "I think," she said softly, "that I love,"

"Did you miss me, Fina?" a lopsided grin squirmed its way across my face, hanging in place.

"Mr. Maxwell, I am not alive without you."

*******

Wufei met us at the door of his home, the metal sliding open to reveal his immaculate uniform, not a raven hair out of place on his head. It also revealed myself, several of myself, standing behind him working on a small Youlin clone.

My mouth opened and shut a few times, all the words flying out of my head at the sight. These were my clones, all of them. Silently I started to count the ones in view, catching sight of a few more scampering from one room to another. "Chang," my voice sounded slightly shocked, even to my own ears.

"Yes?"

"There's over 12 of me in this room, exactly how many clones did you make of me?" One of my eyebrows was twitching uncontrollably.

"Well, you see - I couldn't do it."

"Do what exactly?" I watched as Heero ambled over to one of the many clones, petting the arm that was hidden beneath the clean white sleeve. He tugged on it for a moment, and then smiled as the clone looked up at him.

"Kill you,"

"Huh?" my attention turned completely to Wufei, ignoring for the moment Heero's obvious curiosity over my clones.

"Well, the only way to get rid of a full grown clone, is to kill it, and I found myself unable to kill you, my friend."

"So, what exactly do you do with them all? I mean, it is me, you know. It's almost disturbing, really."

"Oh, they clean, help me with my experiments, useful things," he waved a hand vaguely through the air.

"I see,"

"Really Maxwell, I do nothing inappropriate with them,"

"Uh huh,"

"I couldn't possibly do that sort of thing with you, now could I?"

"Mm,"

"It just wouldn't be right, you're one of my best friends," his eyes were on the clones that were talking with Heero, all of them having gravitated around him after a few moments of shyness. "It wouldn't be right," his voice trailed off, eyes glued on the clones. "Why are they behaving that way?" he muttered peevishly, his mouth twisting into a tiny pout.

I looked over at the little display, keeping back a soft chuckle. The 8 or so clones that had been working on the Youlin were now crowded around Heero, their faces rapt with attention and happiness as they watched him flex his wings, showing off for them.

One of them made a little cooing sound, wrapping an arm through Heero's and rubbing his face against one bright blue wing - immediately the other clones gathered closer as well, all of them taking a chance to touch and feel the wings. Exclamations of delight went through them, and a few more clones made appearances from other rooms, joining the group - though one had remained slightly apart, apparently taking vigorous notes.

I turned and glanced at Wufei's expression, grinning openly at the jealousy plainly written across his features. "I can't really blame them, you know. I mean, I like him too, so it stands to reason they would-"

"Oh shut up, Maxwell!"

I started to laugh, taking pity on Wufei and grabbing Heero's arm, tugging him slowly away from his admirers. "I'm sorry, you can't have him," I said to the clones.

The clones made faces of distress and unhappiness, inching away, and taking comfort among themselves. Several of them hugged and kissed, which caused my eyebrow to twitch a bit more. Then, one of them tugged on Wufei's sleeve, giving him a pitiful expression of utter desolation. Wufei glanced quickly in my direction, and then, squaring his shoulders, he gave the clone a tiny kiss on the cheek - trying to hide a smile as he did.

He stood straight again, giving a half serious glare in my direction, "Don't say it," he said ominously.

"Say what?"

"It, I know you're dying to,"

"Why Chang, I have nothing to say, really,"

"Ha!"

"Well, maybe just one thing,"

"Hmph,"

"Alright then, I won't say it,"

"You might as well,"

"They're nice," Heero said, still watching the clones as they went back to their Youlin and various rooms.

That seemed to sum it all up rather well. Though, I enjoyed immensely watching Wufei blush.

*****

A few weeks later Heero and I dropped in on a few other old friends that I'd been missing. I'd called them a couple of times, promising to come by, and yet been distracted every time by one thing or another.

Quatre answered the door, a flurry of blond hair and blue eyes, "you're here at last!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around my waist and smiling against my cheek. "We've missed you, so much has happened."

"Where's Trowa?"

"Oh, with -" he stopped abruptly as Trowa stepped from one of the doorways, a small bundle held gently in his arms. He was smiling down at it, a tender expression on his normally stoic features.

He stopped, laughing softly down at the baby in his arms, and then glanced up, taking in our arrival with some surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, he was telling me about his breakfast," he smirked at Quatre, "I told you he didn't like that food,"

The petite blond rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I really hate the fact that you can read his mind, you know?"

"That bad?" I asked, walking over to peer down at the tiny face. He looked a bit like both of his proud parents; Quatre's blond hair, Trowa's nose, the mouth looked like Quatre's as well, but his eyes were what held my attention, "How did he manage to get such eyes?"

Quatre shrugged, standing beside me, a careful hand stroking the baby's cheek, "we're not sure, Wufei assured us it wasn't a defect," he bit his lip, a worried expression creeping across his face.

"No, I don't think it is either, but…" I took one of the tiny hands in my own, smiling as the baby giggled. Turning over his miniscule palm I stared silently for a while, lost in thought. "Watch him carefully," my voice cracked slightly, on the little palm was the unmistakable swirl of the concentric circle, a ripple of silvery yellow. His golden eyes blinked sleepily up at me, mouth opening on a yawn.

I started in surprise as Heero's hand slipped into my free one, squeezing my fingers. "I may have someone you'd enjoy meeting," I said, hiding my worry, showing Quatre and Trowa only a smile at their pride, "Have I told you about Bell and Khali yet?"

Later that evening, as I settled into bed beside Heero, my mind kept turning to that small hand, and the meaning of the circles, the universe had marked the child for some obscure reason. I hadn't told my friends about my similar markings, or of Khali's golden eyes - eyes that had come from the creation of something mechanical, from life itself.

Instead, I had told them of our adventures, of the strange ability to form virtual reality into reality, the possibility that everything in its turn could become a reality from thought alone. I'd told them of the creation of Bell, the runaway Youlin - 138, the space pirates, Khali's birth into life, the planet named Puppy…all of it.

In the end, I wondered whether or not I should have told them everything. But perhaps, the universe would reveal its designs with time.

****

I had once told 138 that one day it would find that it's life had great meaning, that even the smallest of creatures could change the entire universe. It was nearly a year after I had come home to Zephlid when I met with the tiny mammal, realizing for the first time that nothing had ever happened when I'd tried to help 138. I'd gathered energy and tried, certainly, and yet there had never been a visible result.

138 had been living with the pirates, satisfied to be part of their family, pleased that it had at least a bit of Wufei beside itself, even if it wasn't quite the real Wufei. Khali had given birth, and I was not surprised upon viewing the infant girl – that she too had been marked by the universe, her eyes that same whirling gold, tiny palm marred by the circles. By then, Quatre and Trowa had already become fast friends with Khali and Bell, and I knew their children would grow up beside one another.

But 138 had become unhappy recently, seemingly coming to the last of its energy, most Youlin expired within a few years, but it had held on rather surprisingly long, almost 13 years, a great and venerable age amongst the manmade Youlin.

"I must die soon," it told me when I visited, a wistful note in its voice, "We were never meant to live so long."

I had nothing to say to that, knowing it was true, instead I merely reached out, stroking one tiny claw.

"I think I will miss this, life,"

"You will be missed as well,"

"I know,"

"I'm…I'm sorry 138, I tried for you, I really did,"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to help you, to make you what you wanted to be…" I trailed off, feeling guilty that I'd never managed to grant its wish.

"I never minded, but now I grow weary, tired. My life has been much longer than necessary," yet its voice still whispered this news to me sadly.

"Small creature," another voice said softly from behind me.

To my surprise, the crystal mother stood in the doorway, her beautifully cold face, sorrowful and drawn into a frown. "You may die, but you will live as well, has no one yet told you death's true purpose," her voice still held the faraway tinkle of bells and glass. Her presence had become no less powerful with time, her vicinity to me already causing an awed hush to fall over my mind.

She knelt beside the tiny Youlin, one long fingertip touching its forehead. "Have you never known what purpose you held?" she asked, a soft white glow beginning at the connection between her finger and the small mammal. It grew slowly, intensifying in increments. "The universe has ever held you in love," her voice seemed more like bells now, and less like a true voice, a shimmering coming to it, making it echo within the room.

I glanced from the scene to find the others crowding around me, all of them with expressions of sadness, we knew we were going to lose our friend.

138 merely lay back, one small claw extended towards the crystal mother. Its eyes were closed, and as we watched, the light that had been growing around it slowly changed to a familiar golden glow.

"In the ending, is the center, the middle of the circle that never changes, the golden light of the Universe that spins into infinity. All creatures great and small are merely the imaginings of a lonely creator, the children of the spiral. You too are one of those loved by the creator of all," her voice throbbed with power, soft and sure, fingertip drawing a pattern around 138. The vastly familiar pattern of the concentric circle.

Briefly, I remembered the vision I'd had on the plane of my judgment. The image of the Universe, and in its center something that could not be defined. Both a beginning and an end, life, death, and the power to change everything.

"Perhaps, it would do well to have you there, at its very center, to hold forever close one of its smallest creations," she whispered, "and in time, you will change the very core of all life,"

A sudden surge of light filled the room, and as I blinked to bring my vision back into focus, I realized 138 was gone.

"What did you do?" Treize asked, tears streaming openly from his eyes. Milyardo was patting his hand, valiantly trying to keep back his own tears. All of us were fighting the urge to cry, grieving for our companion.

"I have given the Youlin what it has always wanted," she said cryptically, smiling at our tear-streaked faces.

"You made him bigger," I whispered, understanding flashing through my mind.

Her smile remained elusively enigmatic, "in a manner of speaking," her eyes lowered to where the small Youlin had lain, "138," her tongue rolled over the name, "it is, part of the universe, a very important part, now,"

"The center," I said, knowing somehow it'd gone into that whirlpool, the beginning and the end of all life, "You made 138 the center of the Universe, didn't you?"

She nodded, still smiling into the distance, "yes, and the Universe accepted."

****

Below me spread a vista of beauty rarely seen, an endless ocean, blue and glowing with moonlight. My wings spread automatically, catching the updrafts and lifting my body higher. Heero flew to my right, his wings flickering with the sapphire light of the Klishana, head held forward, his eyes distant as they watched the waterscape unfold below us.

I flew closer to him, smiling and reaching for his hand, our fingers brushed, slipped and joined, twining together.

We laughed as we saw far below the silvery shapes of the dolphin leaping high in their delight with life; even from our distance, we could hear the squeals and high-pitched calls as they swam.

My fingers tightened slightly as I pulled Heero closer in mid-air, rolling our bodies into a whirlwind of wings with us at its center.

There was no fear in Heero's eyes, and I knew there was no fear in mine, nothing could harm us here. Sometimes I wondered, whether anything could harm us anywhere. Life was an endless circle, the mother of the Klishana had told us, and she'd whispered in the confines of that tiny cramped chamber, that no matter how long we lived or when we died, we would come back, perhaps never knowing or maybe sometimes wondering. But she had told us the secret, the answer to the riddle that had never been asked.

Even now, as I flew with Heero over the night-shrouded water planet, I could recall her words, the expression on her face.

"The soul within is the constant of the Universe, you are all parts of it, its creations. In death, it is merely a losing of the body, never of the mind. You will always be the reincarnation of the eternal spirit of the Universe."

I knew what she'd said had been true, the way that I knew my life held no more nor less meaning than 138's. We were all – somehow - parts of this one entity, if the Klishana's queen was our mother, then indeed, our father was the Universe itself.

My thoughts drifted into focus, my gaze meeting Heero's as we spiraled through the moonlit night. I suddenly wanted to tell him everything I'd ever experienced, wished I could somehow permanently mark him, or myself, remember who he was when neither of us was here to remember it any longer. Would our souls always know one another? Would we always find each other, no matter the distance?

"Will we always be meant for each other?" I whispered across the distance between our faces, watching as his eyes closed against my question. His arms tightened around my body and tugged our soaring forms downwards, at the last instant whipping our wings outward, leaving us in a dizzy glide along the water.

"You doubt the eternal truths of the Universe, Duo?"

I glanced sharply at him, only to find his lips quirking at the corners, eyes sparkling from beneath shadowy lashes. He let out a laugh, giving up on the ruse completely and grinning openly, "Haven't I already told you?"

"No, what?"

He didn't answer for a moment, instead glancing toward the dark sky above. "I've always known you, somehow, before I knew you, I knew you were meant for me, something I'd always been missing,"

"Life became enough,"

"Exactly," we looped for a moment in midair, our wings swirling and spinning, brushing but never jarring.

I closed my eyes, breathing in for a moment, smelling the ocean below us, the muted scent of Heero's skin, that smell he seemed to have even after a bath, something that made him infinitely…himself. "I think that's how I'll know you, next time,"

"Hm?" his voice sounded windswept and soft beside my ear.

"I'll sniff you out," I choked on a laugh that wanted to turn into a sob, burying my face against his neck, "I'll just hunt you down, and sniff you to pieces, and somehow, no matter what you look like, or who you are, I'll just know it's you,"

His laugh was muted, and I glanced up, finding that I wasn't the only one who was strangely saddened that our time together might end someday. His eyes were filled with unshed tears as he met my gaze, his smile tremulous, then he sighed, gathering our bodies closer once more.

We flew on, endlessly into the night. Our bodies twisting and turning over waves of moonlight, blue, and white, golden stars on velvet refracted and reflected on the water. In time, I stopped listening to the sounds, closed my eyes to the stars and sky, "I'll just breathe," and my whisper was captured, whirling away into the Universe.

 

 

-Glossary-

Transpod: A dimensional traveling device. The transpod will transport human mass within any area that contains another transpod. The time taken for each journey will always be exactly 10 nanoseconds, as time is folded as well as matter to create no ripple within the dimensions.

Slosta: A drink created from organic matter grown on Jilad, the Slosta is filled with nutrients that heighten awareness and energize.

CR chips: Two microchips implanted behind the ears, the connectors that allow a direct linkage to the VR modules.

Shinalp: A form of cursing, Shinalp is somewhat akin to saying “shit” or “ah shit”

Kajacrap: The Kaja is a life form located on the planet Neskin, a large beast known to produce huge amounts of feces. The phrase kajacrap is akin to saying "Bullshit"

Fliogan Warriors: The Fliogan is a race that attaches metallic wings to their young while they are still being formed within the incubators. The wings are partially organic, fusing with the young so as to become part of their bodies. This warrior race is known to be extremely high tech, and very vicious, most normal humans will not go near them, as they are known to kill without reason. Very little is known of the Fliogan or their ways.

Feed Tubes: Connectors that feed information and nutrients to any life form connected to any long-term device.

Lavablue 6: The planet on which the society of Fliogan reside at this time.

Levels: Technological knowledge is rated by level; most societies only have an average of 30 levels. The common level of most humans is 5, techmaster levels tend to be higher and in the upper ranges.

Steelshift: 1 of over a million different charted elements, Steelshift is partially organic, allowing it to be integrated with human DNA, testing is still in experimental stages, most distinguished users of this element are the Fliogan.

Slipshot Diskwings: A style of wing known to be common among the Fliogan, Slipshot defines the integration of movable parts, Diskwing is the style of the small circular patterns of metal that form the wings of Fliogan.

Contract: A contract is a more binding way to say, “Promise or swear?”

Optilenses: Cyber optic lenses, which can be used during a VR program only.

Creos: The original form of the name Christ has changed with the passage of time, modern form of the word when used as a curse is Creos.

Orstras: A plant matter grown in dark caves on the planet of Trinition, considered a delicacy on most planets, the plant is dark purple with small white bells that can be plucked and cooked. The taste is said to be sweet and delicate.

Realtime Call: The difference between a realtime call and a regular call is in the distance, all realtime calls infer off planet residence of the caller, communications run at high speeds, face to face talking is still difficult between planets.

What is your task: This is the way most people will ask what your job is, what career you’re in.

Crèche Technician: Most people are born to the incubators and raised in crèches, the technicians help care for the many children being raised in such places.

Grower: The still forming body of a child within the incubator, a delicate time that must be carefully overseen to prevent accidents. A grower is usually designated as a child in a womb-like state. Between –1 to –9 months, or the time a child would be inside of a mother’s body.

Youlin: A manmade mammalian life form, these animals are specifically created to improve the technology behind cloning. Most tests are performed with a small VR module; with which the creatures are filled with the only knowledge they know, as the Youlin is created with a blank slate for a mind.

A Set: A group of Growers that have reached maturity.

Trance state: Every few months of a citizen’s life is recorded during REM cycles, the consciousness is stored within a neural processor called a memory chip. Occasionally when one wishes to know another, an exchange of such chips may occur.

Wetwiring: circuitry and modifications that can be installed within the human body without harming it.

The System: There are 3 levels of the system. The first is that which take cares of the minor systems such as basic maintenance, the second level controls techmaster training, medical facilities, and knowledge. The final level of the system controls all other functions between worlds; each detail is observed, and stored within it.

Klishana: A crystal found during an expedition of exploration, it is not only organic, but sentient as well.

Pinalr: A vegetable that can be eaten raw or cooked, it is said to be an acquired taste due to its strange fleshy texture and nutty flavor.

Guplit: A type of fruit grown on many planets, it is small and covered in tiny spikes which make it needful to be carefully eaten. It is said to taste rather sour, with a hint of sweetness.

Fermented Hisle Juice: A type of fruit also grown on many planets, it can be juiced and distilled to form a mild form of alcoholic beverage.

Brean-scalpel: a surgical instrument designed for a bloodless opening and closing of tissues, often used for personal bodily modifications.

Inverse Star: Very rarely when a star starts its death throes, it will turn in upon itself and feed off of its own energy, creating a new form for itself.

Ararium: A room usually only found on starships, it is meant for viewing of new materials and study of unknown elements.

Robotic simulator-hologramic: A mix of robotic and manmade tissues, which can be infused with memories and original DNA to form an exact copy. The holographic portions are usually reserved for those who were not satisfied with their own features in life, or who prefer to hide what they truly are.

Lucious Corporation: The first ever large corporation to specialize in the production of humanoid and manmade robotic engineering. It also owns nearly all blueprints of robotic simulators and DNA prints. It is said that this corporation rules half the universes.

Biotissue: A manmade tissue used in surgery and building of copies, it has no specified DNA pattern and can be mixed with many other species.

Biorecords: A type of map made for each creature that is birthed in a crèche, it is a permanent record that can be used to repair or recreate.

Kindal: A form of dried meat, usually made from Hiff, a tasty mammal that can be found on several planets.

Kindal Slices: Hiff meat that is served fresh.


End file.
